A New Life
by TheSTT
Summary: Santana and Brittany are ready to start their family
1. Chapter 1

_Santana sat in the living room of her family's lake house in Canada. Sandwiched between her pointer finger and thumb sat a diamond engagement ring. A few months ago when Miguel and Maribel invited Santana, Brittany and Brittany's family to the lake house she knew it was the perfect opportunity to propose._

" _Mija, are you ready for this?" Maribel sat down beside her daughter and looked at the sparkling ring in her hand._

" _I'm so nervous, mami. What if she says no?"_

" _She won't say no, Santana. You two have been together for how many years?"_

" _Five, almost six."_

" _Almost six years. You don't stick around for six years if you don't love someone."_

" _What if-."_

" _Santana, they're back." Miguel yelled from the top of the stairs._

" _I can't do this."_

" _Mija, you can do this. You're going to propose to Brittany, get married and give us ten grandbabies, okay?" Maribel held onto Santana's arm to encourage her daughter._

" _I can do this." Santana whispered before the Pierce's walked in._

" _Welcome back! So what did you think of the town?" Miguel asked the group as he walked down the stairs._

" _It was beautiful." Whitney said cheerfully._

 _Brittany stepped past her father and sat down beside Santana._

" _I missed you." The blonde whispered before kissing the Latina's lips._

" _Bwittany and Tana are kwissing!" Brittany's little sister, Katie, yelled causing all the adults to laugh._

" _That's what you do when you love someone." Whitney whispered to her youngest daughter._

" _Tana and Bwittany love each other?"_

" _We love each other very much." Brittany said poking her little sister in the stomach._

" _I'm going to show Brittany the waterfall before dinner. We'll be back soon." Santana held Brittany's hand and lead her towards the door._

" _I wanna go!" Katie yelled reaching out for Brittany from her mother's arms._

" _No, no, Katie. You stay here with us."_

" _But I wanna go with Tana!" Santana's eyes were pleading with Whitney to keep the youngest Pierce. When she told Pierce and Whitney about proposing to Brittany she mentioned wanting to do it at the waterfall._

" _How about I take you tomorrow? It'll just be the two of us." Santana said trying to get the little girl to leave her alone._

" _Pwomise?"_

" _Promise."_

" _Otay."_

" _Great let's go."_

 _Santana led Brittany through the woods beside the house that lead to the waterfall. It felt like the longest walk in history due to the fact that Santana was going to ask the love of her life to marry her and the two feet of snow they received two days earlier didn't help._

" _Santana, look at how pretty it is!" Brittany jumped up and down as they reached the almost frozen waterfall._

" _It's almost as pretty as you."_

" _Sanny you're so sweet." Brittany wrapped her arms her girlfriend and squeezed her tight._

" _I love you, Britt-Britt."_

" _I love you, Sanny Bear."_

" _Britt, can I ask you a question?"_

" _You just did."_

" _Brittany…"_

" _Sorry San, yes you can ask me a question."_

" _Brittany Susan Pierce, we've known each other since the womb. I fell in love with you when we were seven and you pushed Puck off the monkey bars because he made fun of my hair. Once we made it into high school I tried to brush off those feelings because I was so scared of what other people thought. I don't care what anyone thinks about me anymore and that's because of you. It's been sixteen years and I'm still in love with you. Brittany, will you marry me?" Santana watched happy tears stream down Brittany's cheeks as she pulled out the ring._

" _Sanny Bear…I will marry you!" The blonde flung herself into Santana's arms and started to cry/laugh. Brittany pulled away and cupped Santana's face._

" _I love you so much and I can't wait to be Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez."_

" _I love you too and I can't wait either Britt-Britt." Santana cupped Brittany's face and kissed her passionately._

* * *

Brittany looked down at the dinner she made for Santana. Ever since they were in high school Santana loved homemade fajitas that were hotter than hell and rice. Brittany was proud of herself for learning how to cook in the first place since recipes confused her so much. The blonde looked at the clock and smiled, it was six and her wife would be home any minute. Almost right on que the door opened and Santana walked into the pent house.

"Britt? You home?"

"In the kitchen, San." Seconds later the Latina walked into the kitchen and smiled at her wife.

"Did you make this?" Santana pecked Brittany's lips and looked down at their dinner.

"Yes I did. You've been working so hard at the law firm lately so this is my way of saying thanks."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me for going to work."

"If you didn't go to work we wouldn't have this beautiful apartment, we wouldn't have nice cars and we wouldn't be able to try for a baby." Santana and Brittany both smiled at the mention of a potential baby. They had been married for two years and Brittany desperately wanted to have Santana's baby thus the reason for the IVF treatment Brittany received a few weeks ago.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Brittany?"

"Every single day. Sit down at the table, I'll bring you a plate."

Santana kissed her wife again before walking into the living/dining room and sitting at the table. The blonde made her wife two fajitas with a scoop of rice on the side before making herself a plate of rice. "Why don't you have any fajitas?" Santana questioned as Brittany put the plate down in front of her.

"I'm not super hungry, I had a big lunch with Quinn."

"Where'd you guys go?"

"The Italian place on Park Avenue. I had spaghetti and meatballs, maybe we can go there tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure baby. Tomorrow all the guys are going to be in court so I'll be free."

After they finished dinner Brittany started to clean up the left overs while Santana changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt before starting the dishes. Once they were finished cleaning Santana laid down on the couch while Brittany laid in between her legs going through their mail.

"San, you have a letter." Brittany handed the letter back to her wife.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Santana quickly opened the envelope and started to read.

 _Dear Santana Lopez (My mami),_

 _Mommy is pregnant with me! I know that I'm in mommy's tummy a little early but I just can't wait to be born (I'll wait so you and mommy don't freak out) I'm so excited to meet you, mommy, granny and grandpa, abuela and abuelo, aunt Quinn and aunt Rachel!_

 _I'll see you in nine months mami, I love you!_

 _-Baby Pierce-Lopez_

"Oh my god." Santana lowered the letter and looked up and Brittany who was standing over her.

"Looks like we're going to have a new roommate for the next eighteen years." Brittany watched as Santana stood up and looked down at her belly.

"There's a baby in there."

"Not just any baby, your baby. I'm bringing another Lopez into this world."

"Oh my god. Brittany we're having a baby."

Santana dropped to her knees and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's still flat belly. "It'll start to pop out when I'm twelve weeks the doctor said." Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Tell me how you figured out you were pregnant. Like what made you want to take a test or go to the doctor?"

"Well last week every morning after you left for work I felt really sick and kept throwing up. Then I was a few weeks late for my _little friend_ so I decided to take tests. Of course each one had a different result so I went to the doctor on Friday and they called to deliver the good news about Baby Pierce-Lopez."

"I can't believe it, Britt. We're going to be moms."

"I know. Is it wrong that I'm scared?"

"Not at all, I'm already freaking out and it isn't even the size of a-well I don't know what size it is. How far along are you?"

"I think Doctor Harper said five weeks."

"Five weeks. That's amazing." Santana looked down at Brittany's belly and smiled. The two stood in silence until Brittany grabbed her wife's hand.

"Sanny, it's been a long and exciting day. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course we can."

As Brittany turned to walk towards their bedroom Santana quickly picked her up bridal style. "San!" The blonde squealed in surprise. "This is how it's going to be for the next nine months. No hard work for you at all." Santana carefully laid Brittany down on the bed before crawling in beside her. "San, be my big spoon." The blonde commanded as she flipped on her side. Santana would never disappoint Brittany so she cuddled next to her blonde and placed her hand on her wife's lower abdomen. Brittany intertwined her fingers with Santana's and placed it back over her tummy.

* * *

Even though it was the weekend baby Pierce-Lopez was still going off the work week schedule. Usually Santana left at eight to head to the law firm and at eight ten Brittany would have her head in the toilet throwing up. Right on time the familiar feeling of nausea settled in Brittany's stomach before forcing her out of bed and into the bathroom. They had a bathroom in their bedroom Brittany didn't want to wake Santana since she only had two days to relax. After getting rid of everything in her stomach Brittany brushed her teeth and headed back to bed. When the blonde stepped out into the hall she was met by Santana walking towards the kitchen.

"Everything okay? I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"I should be okay now that my lunch and dinner from yesterday are gone."

"This happens every morning?"

"Every morning right at eight ten Ducky gets mad and makes me throw everything up." Santana's heart broke, she hated when Brittany didn't feel good. Santana wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her. The blonde returned the hug and melted into the Latina.

"Ducky? You named our baby after a duck?"

"That's not what we're going to name him when he's born. I just didn't want us walking around referring to him as 'it'."

"Wait, you said him. How do you know it's a boy?"

"Because only a boy would make me throw up this much."

"I don't know about that. Us Lopez girls cause a lot of trouble too."

"Either way, your spawn is a little trouble maker."

"Why don't you and little trouble maker go back to bed? I'll make some breakfast while you to get a little extra sleep."

"No I can do it. You work all week and-."

"Britt, you're growing a child so you're working one hundred times harder than me. What do my loves want for breakfast?"

"Your baby wants something sweet."

"Pancakes?"

"No, fruit."

"Your wish is my command. I'll wake you up when I'm done." Brittany kissed Santana before going back to their bedroom to hopefully get more sleep.

Santana flung the fridge door open and started the search for fruit. Before Brittany got pregnant they tried to eat healthy a few times a week. Santana found an apple, two kiwis, an orange and some blueberries for Brittany. It took her roughly a half an hour to peel the apple, kiwis and the orange. The Latina made her wife a bowl and made her way to the bedroom. Santana couldn't help but smile at her sleeping beauty; blonde locks covered both pillows while Brittany laid full spread eagle in the middle of the bed. The Latina sat down in the empty space between Brittany's right arm and right leg.

"Britt-Britt, breakfast is ready."

"Mmm fooooooood." Brittany slowly sat up and took the bowl from her wife. Santana watched in satisfaction as Brittany devoured her breakfast.

"Thank you for breakfast, it was really good."

"It was no problem. Are you feeling better?"

"So much better. Ducky usually doesn't give me too much trouble after the morning throw up session."

"Good. I still need to have a talk with this trouble maker." Santana put her hand on Brittany's belly and smiled.

"Now listen Ducky, I need you to stop making your mommy sick every morning. She's trying to grow you but she can't do that if you keep making her sick."

"You're going to be a great mom, Santana." Brittany said looking down at her wife.

"You think so?" When she and Brittany started talking about having kids Santana was afraid she would go back to her old high school ways of being a careless bitch.

"I know so. Our baby isn't even born yet and you're already so sweet and caring to him."

"I just don't want Ducky growing up like I did. My parents were never around to take care of me or tell me no."

"Hey your parents not being around all the time had its perks. We got our sweet lady kisses on all the time at your house and we slept together all the time. We could never do anything at my house."

"Remember the time we were taking a bath and your mom walked in?" Santana giggled at the memory.

"How could I forget? Lord Tubbington walked in behind her and saw us. He still gives me a dirty look when I walk out of the bathroom."

* * *

 _Santana and Brittany's cheerleading uniforms were laying on the floor of Brittany's bathroom while the girls were relaxing in the tub. Brittany was laying against the back of the tub while Santana rested her back against Brittany's front._

" _Your nipples are hard." Santana whispered into her girlfriend's neck while placing small kisses._

" _I can't help it, I have a really pretty cheerleader leaning against me."_

" _I wonder how hard they'll get when the water get's colder?"_

" _I don't want to be in here to find out." Brittany giggled, she really hated bathing in cold water._

" _Do you think Santa will put me on the naught list for this?" Britany asked forcing Santana to hold back her laughter._

" _He shouldn't, we're just two friends taking a bath together. There's nothing naughty about that." Brittany smirked and caught Santana's lips in a sweet kiss._

" _We could make it naughty." Santana whispered as they broke the kiss._

" _I like that idea."_

 _The blonde slid her hand down her girlfriend's perfect body until she reached the spot underneath Santana's belly button. "Britt…don't tease." The Latina bucked her hips in an attempt to get Brittany to satisfy her need. "I would never tease my Sanny Bear." Brittany allowed her fingers to slid through Santana's slick folds while kissing the spot under the Latina's ear._

" _Ugh Britt yes."_

" _You like that Sant-."_

" _Brittany, have you seen-oh my god!" Mrs. Pierce screamed when she saw her baby girl and her bestfriend of seventeen years touching each other inappropriately in the bath._

" _Mom get out!" Brittany did her best to cover Santana so her mom didn't get to see everything her girlfriend had to offer._

" _How-why-get dressed!" Mrs. Pierce turned around so she couldn't see the girls._

" _Well get out mom!"_

" _Okay, okay! Move Lord Tubbington!" Mrs. Pierce accidently kicked the cat while trying to flee from the emotional trauma. Brittany turned her head to see LT giving her the most disappointed look he had ever given her._

" _San, Lord Tubbington knows we've fooled around."_

" _Brittany, your mom knows we fooled around and she saw us naked." Santana climbed out of the tub and shooed the cat out of the room._

" _I know but Lord Tubbington asked me yesterday if we were intimate and I lied and told him no. He knows I lied, San."_

" _It's not the end of the world, Britt. Do you want to continue this in your bedroom?" Santana asked wrapping a towel around herself._

" _Sure. Can we get our sweet lady kisses on first?"_

" _Of course Britt."_

 **Hey guys! This is my first Brittana fic so let me know how I did and if you want this story to keep going**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany sat on the exam table in the doctor's office kicking her feet back and forth. Once she made it out of the second trimester things started to get better. Instead of throwing up at eight ten every morning she was still sleeping comfortably in bed. The blonde was torn away from her swinging feet when the door to her room opened.

"Hey Britt, sorry I'm late. That bitch receptionist wouldn't let me back here until I showed her my ID." Santana sat her purse down on one of the chairs before walking over and kissing Brittany.

"It's okay, Doctor Harper hasn't come back yet."

"Good, I would hate myself if I wasn't here to see Ducky." Suddenly the door opened and a tiny old man waddled in.

"Hello Brittany! I see you're here for an ultrasound." The old man looked up from his clipboard and smiled at the blonde.

"That's right. Doctor Harper, this is my wife Santana. I'm having her baby."

"Ohhhh, you're the best lawyer in all of New York I've heard all about."

"Yeah that's me." Santana said smiling.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. Alright, let's see this baby." Doctor Harper pulled the ultrasound machine next to Brittany.

"Brittany, will you pull up your shirt so I can see your belly?"

"Of course." Brittany quickly lifted her shirt up revealing her baby bump that she and Santana had waited so long to see. Doctor Harper grabbed a bottle of what looked to Brittany like hair jell and squirted it all over her belly.

"That's cold!" The blonde gripped Santana's hand.

Doctor Harper placed the wand on the blonde's stomach and moved around. "And here is your baby." Brittany and Santana both looked at the screen with wide eyes. Santana felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks while she looked at their child. "San, look at Ducky." Brittany couldn't stop starring at Ducky's cute little nose.

"Brittany, your chart says you're eighteen weeks. Would you like me to see if I can find the sex of the baby?" Brittany looked up to Santana for guidance.

"San, do you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. Do you?"

"Hell yes! Doctor Harper please find out."

"Usually we can tell the sex between sixteen and twenty weeks. With you being in the middle I think there's a good possibility we could find out today." After a few minutes of moving the wand continuously Doctor Harper left the wan in the middle of Brittany's stomach.

"Well ladies I don't see an extra part. Congratulations you're having a baby girl."

"Oh my god! San, we're having a baby girl!" A stream of happy tears poured down both girls faces as they starred at their little girl.

"She's perfect, Britt."

"I'll get the pictures and DVD for you guys. Brittany I want you here again when you're twenty-five weeks and again when you're thirty-five weeks. After you get cleaned up Regina at the front desk will give you the photos and DVD. Have a nice day ladies." Doctor Harper gave Brittany a few tissues to wipe the jelly off her tummy before leaving.

"Santana, we're having a baby girl."

"We're having a baby girl, Britt."

After grabbing the ultrasound pictures Brittany went with Santana to the _Johnson and Hansen Law Firm_. Brittany always liked spending time in Santana's office because she was allowed to sit in Santana's comfy chair. When they arrived at the massive building Santana sprinted to the passenger side of the car and opened Brittany's door. Brittany grabbed her wife's hand as they walked into the building.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're working together on that bubble gum company case I told you about. The trial started today."

"Why don't you get to help?"

"It's going to be an ongoing thing with a lot of traveling between here and Florida. Since your having our first child the guys thought I shouldn't be going back and forth." Brittany's smile fell, she hated being the reason why Santana couldn't do certain things.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you love Florida and you love traveling. You don't get to do that now because I'm pregnant." Santana stopped just outside her office and faced Brittany.

"Hey, I would rather be here with you and Ducky than in Florida."

"Y-You don't mean that." Brittany started cry which caused Santana's heart to break. The Latina wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her as tight as possible without hurting Ducky.

"I mean that, B. I want to be home with my awesome wife and baby, hanging out in our sweet pent house, cuddling and watching movies."

"I like it when we cuddle and watch movies."

"I do too. What do you say after I finish up this paper work we go home and cuddle?" Santana pulled away and smiled at Brittany.

"I would really like that."

"I promise I'll make it fast."

Santana unlocked her office and stepped inside. She loved the layout of her office more than the layout of their home. In the middle of the room sat her giant red cherry wood desk, a window was placed behind the desk, two bookshelf's sat on each side of the window and the navy walls matched nicely with the dark wood floors. Santana sat down in her comfy chair and immediately started working on the papers she needed to finish. Brittany sat on the edge of the desk and watched her wife work. A few minutes into Santana working Brittany felt the uncomfortable feeling of pressure on her bladder.

"I'm going to go pee. Your daughter keeps dancing on my bladder."

"Am I going to have to have another talk with her?" Santana looked up from the paper work to smiled at her wife and Ducky.

"Yes and Lord Tubbington. Mom sent me a picture the other day and I think he joined another gang."

"I'll make sure to give both of them a stern lecture."

"Thanks Sanny."

Brittany kissed her wife's cheek before walking down the hall to the restroom. Santana looked down at the papers and frowned. Even though she loved being a lawyers sometimes it was a little too overwhelming. There were nights she didn't sleep because of all the things she had to do before going into court, the paper work was always close to suffocating her and having a pregnant wife at home didn't help.

"Santana? Do you have a second?" A familiar voice asked. Santana looked up to see the office's assistant, Macy, standing in the doorway. One of the only reasons why Macy was hired was because Mr. Johnson wanted a sexy assistant to gawk at. There was no denying Marcy was a very pretty girl. She had legs that went on for miles, a great body and a smile that could cure cancer.

"Yeah, come in Macy."

"Thanks. I have the files for Mark's case but his office is locked. Do you have the keys to his office?"

"Yeah, let me grab them." Santana quickly started to search through her desk for the only other set of master keys besides the ones Mr. Johnson and Mr. Hansen had.

"Sorry to ask you for the keys now. I stopped by your office earlier to grab them but you weren't here."

"Sorry about that. I was at Brittany's ultrasound appointment."

"Aww! Did you find out if you're having a boy or girl?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can!"

"It's a girl."

"Congratulations! Are you excited?"

"We're very excited. She's going to be the most spoiled little girl in the world." Santana finally found the keys and tossed them to the brunette.

"When are you going to tell the guys?"

"The next time they're all here. Britt and I are trying to decide when and how we're going to tell our parents."

"Tell our parents what?" Brittany stepped into Santana's office and immediately looked Marley up and down.

"About the baby. Britt this is Macy; Macy this is Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you. Santana talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you Santana's assistant?"

"I'm the whole firm's assistant but since the guys are gone it's usually just me and San."

"Oh that's nice. Sanny, can we go home now? Ducky is making me nauseous." Brittany put a hand on her baby bump and rubbed it.

"Yeah just let me sign off on this one and we'll go."

"Brittany I can grab you some ginger ale if you want." Macy offered with a smile.

"No thank you. Ginger makes my teeth hurt."

"Okay, if you change your mind I'll be in Mark's office. Have a nice day guys."

"You too." Both girls said as Macy walked out. Brittany closed the door behind her and glared at Santana.

"Why are you making that face?"

"Because you have a hot assistant."

"Britt she's not hot."

"Please, I bet you would just love to look up her skirt."

"Brittany!"

"It's true."

Not wanting to start a fight with her hormonal wife Santana decided to drop it. After quickly finishing the last of the papers she and Brittany left. On the way back to the car the Latina attempted to hold her wife's hand but Brittany wouldn't allow it. The car ride home was quiet with the only noise being the honking cars of New York traffic. The journey to the pent house was the same as in the car, complete silence with no hope of communication. Once they reached their home Brittany curled up on the couch leaving Santana awkwardly standing.

"Do you still want to cuddle and watch movies?" Santana watched Brittany nod her head.

"Wanna change into comfy clothes? I know you don't like wearing jeans while cuddling." The blonde nodded again. The Latina walked over to the couch and picked her wife up bridal style and proceeded to carry her into the bedroom.

Santana changed into an old loose fitting AC/DC she bought to one of their trips to Paris and a pair of sweatpants. Brittany took of her bra, changed into a grey tank top and a pair of Santana's sweatpants. After changing the two made their way back into the living room. Brittany sat down on the couch while Santana searched through the movies.

"Wanna watch a scary movie?"

"No."

"Romantic?"

"Do we still have Quinn's copy of The notebook?"

"Yes we do. It's in the 'Quinn should know better than to let us borrow her movies' pile."

"Let's watch that."

"You got it, babe."

Santana put the movie in before sitting on the couch. She really wanted to cuddle with Brittany but she was afraid the blonde would snap at her. A few minutes in to the movie Brittany crawled from the other side of the couch to Santana's side. The blonde sat up on her knees and grabbed Santana's hand; Brittany carefully placed her wife's hands on her baby bump.

"She's kicking."

"Woah! It feels so weird."

"Try feeling it from the inside. I feel like there's a championship soccer game going on in my tummy." They stayed like that until Brittany crawled on top of Santana and nuzzled her nose in her wife's neck.

"I'm sorry for saying those things back at the firm. I was just jealous."

"You don't need to be jealous of little harmless Macy." Santana tightened her grip around her wife.

"It's hard not to be jealous. She's younger than me, prettier than me, she's skinnier than me and she gets to see you more then me."

"She's only a year younger than us. No one is prettier than you, Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez. She's only skinner than you because she doesn't have the worlds' cutest baby growing inside of her and she only sees me more because she works with me."

"I want to see you all the time, like in high school."

"We're not in high school anymore, B. We're adults with a sweet pent house, fancy cars and a baby on the way."

"Do you remember when we broke up?" Brittany lifted herself off Santana and looked in her eyes.

"It wasn't a break up but yes I do remember it." Santana's voice sounded so small and scared.

 _Brittany, Artie, Tina, Sam and Sugar sat at the lunch table having their usual conversations. Sam was explaining the plot of The Breakfast Club to Sugar and Brittany while Tina and Artie were disusing the newest project for Glee Club. Artie looked up from the list of songs for the performances to see Santana walking in. The two made eye contact and Santana placed her finger against her lips. Tina noticed the Latina too and smiled when she made her way over to their table._

 _"_ _Wait, why is it called The Breakfast Club if they don't get breakfast?" Brittany asked Sam with genuine confusion._

 _"_ _Because, they get to school so early." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders and kissed her cheek._

 _"_ _Santana!" Brittany quickly jumped out of her seat and wrapped Santana in a hug._

 _"_ _Do you guys mind if I steal her for a second?" Santana asked while Brittany pulled away from the hug._

 _"_ _She's all yours." Sugar said._

 _"_ _Come on, let's go to the choir room." Santana grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her towards their favorite room._

 _Since it was lunchtime and Rachel had graduated the previous year the choir room was empty. When they were safely inside Brittany pushed Santana against the wall and kissed her passionately._

 _"_ _Britt…"_

 _"_ _Don't you miss this?" Brittany kissed down the Latina's neck making it hard for Santana to focus._

 _"_ _I do but…I need to talk to you."_

 _"_ _Can it wait? I really missed your sweet lady kisses."_

 _"_ _It can't wait, Britt."_

 _"_ _Oh. Okay."_

 _Brittany pulled away and allowed Santana to lead her to the chairs. The blonde could tell something was really wrong by the way Santana was sitting. Brittany put her hand on the inside of Santana's thigh causing the Latina to sigh loudly._

 _"_ _I miss this place so much. It's where we fell in love, where I could say things with music, when words just weren't enough. And I need to tell you something that I don't know how to say."_

 _"_ _Okay." Figuring it was just a song about their undying love, Brittany sat back and listened._

 _"_ _You were in college working part time waiting tables_

 _Left a small town, never looked back_

 _I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

 _Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

 _I say, "Can you believe it?"_

 _As we're lying on the couch_

 _The moment I can see it._

 _Yes, yes, I can see it now._

 _Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

 _You put your arm around me for the first time._

 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _And I remember that fight_

 _Two-thirty AM_

 _As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

 _I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

 _Then you took me by surprise_

 _You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

 _You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water."_

 _She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now._

 _And I can see it, I can see it now."_

 _"_ _Sad songs make me really sad. And I don't want to be sad."_

 _"_ _I haven't been a good girlfriend to you. I can't come home on the weekends and pretend that things are the way they were, because they aren't. And I don't want to be like all those other long-distance relationships that hang in there for a few months and then break up when someone eventually cheats or things get weird."_

 _"_ _I would never cheat on you."_

 _"_ _I know. And I would never cheat on you either. If we're being completely honest I had…I guess the best way to describe it would be an energy exchange. I was cramming for this really boring sociology class and I looked up and this girl was staring at me. She smiled a little too long which meant she was either crazy or a lesbian. Judging by the stack of Virginia Woolf she was reading, she was into me so I smiled back. I had an attraction and you may have had one or you have one, that happens." Santana moved a little closer to Brittany and held her hand._

 _"_ _Let's just do the mature thing here, okay? This is not an official breakup. Let's just be honest that long-distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain, because both people are rarely getting what they need, especially at our age." Santana felt the tears start to stream down her face when Brittany started to cry. She was really regretting the conversation but she knew it had to happen._

 _"_ _This sounds a lot like a break up to me."_

 _"_ _You know this isn't working. You know I will always love you the most." The Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde, mostly to keep from balling her eyes out._

 _"_ _I love you too." Brittany whimpered with a quivering lip. Brittany pulled away and quickly stood up._

 _"_ _Britt, where are you going?"_

 _"_ _To class."_

 _"_ _Brittany wait." It was too late, her bestfriend was already out the door._

 _"_ _What did you do to her?" Sam growled as he walked in. It took everything Santana had not to knock all of his teeth out._

 _"_ _Fuck off, Fish Lips."_

After a long day of work at the talent agency Quinn was ready to take her heels off and drink an entire bottle of red wine. Just as she rounded the corner to her apartment she noticed a sock on the door handle. Quinn wanted to punch a wall, a sock on the door handle meant Rachel had a guy over. Like any other two-bedroom apartment that cost just two hundred dollars a month the walls were paper thin. "I can either hear Rachel and whatever guy she pulled off the street or I can sit out in the hall and get drunk." While Quinn stood trying to decide what to do a woman appeared at the other end of the hall.

"Excuse me miss. There are two floors that have pent house apartments, right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Could you tell me which floor 156A?"

"It's on the-." That's when Quinn had the best idea of her life.

"It's the top floor but it's hard to find. I can show you if you'd like. I was just heading up there to see my friends."

"Oh that's so nice of you!"

"The elevators are right this way."

Quinn and the woman made their way to the elevators. The blonde felt so stupid for forgetting most times that Brittany and Santana lived in the same building. There were several nights where she wouldn't have heard Rachel and her toy of the night if she would have just crashed at the other half of The Unholy Trinity. "156A is the one with the pure gold door, you can't miss it." Quinn said as she walked up to Brittany and Santana's door. The blonde carefully opened the door and stepped inside to see Santana holding a sleeping Brittany protectively. Santana quickly snapped her head over to the door when she heard a creaking noise.

"What are you doing here?" Santana whispered so she wouldn't wake the sleeping blonde in her arms.

"Rachel brought a guy home and I don't want to listen to her gross moans. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Sure, if Brittany doesn't wake up soon you might get the bed."

"I know what you two have done in that bed and unless there are fresh sheets I'm not sleeping in it. Wanna split a bottle of wine?"

"Rough day? And there are fresh sheets but we broke them in this morning before I left for work."

"Very. I had to interview twenty blonde, blue eyed, six feet tall blonde's today. They all want to be famous and they all want to eat without getting fat. Red or white?" Quinn got up and walked into the kitchen.

"White sounds pretty good."

"Do you care which one I snag?"

"Any of them are fine. It's been forever since I've had a glass."

"Are you doing that thing where you eat and drink what Britt eats and drinks?"

"No, I've just been too busy to open a bottle. As soon as I come home from work this beautiful lady in my arms is all over me. From the moment I walk through that door I get bombarded with hugs and kisses, sometimes tickles."

"Aw that's sweet." After Quinn opened the bottle she sat down on the loveseat beside the couch.

"So I take it there hasn't been any crazy hormonal freak outs?"

"Oh no, there have been plenty of crazy hormonal freak outs."

 _Santana smiled widely as she approached her pent house. The court awarded her client in the magazine-prostitute scandal awarded her client six million dollars and out of that six million Santana received two million. The Latina was so excited to share the news with Brittany since the blonde had been freaking out about everything they needed to buy for the baby. When she entered the pent house Santana was greeted by a sobbing Brittany sitting on the couch._

 _"_ _Baby, what's wrong?" The Latina walked over and sat down beside her wife._

 _"_ _I found this in our room. More importantly on your nightstand." Brittany pointed to a Victoria's Secret catalog on the coffee table._

 _"_ _And you're crying over it because?"_

 _"_ _Because I found it on your nightstand, we keep our sexy things in your nightstand and we haven't had sex in weeks. You're smarten than me so I think you know what I think you've been doing at night."_

 _"_ _Britt, you seriously think I play with myself while looking at a Victoria's Secret catalog?"_

 _"_ _I do because your wife is the size of a whale and isn't sexy at all."_

 _Brittany quickly got up and ran back to their bedroom leaving Santana heartbroken. It really didn't matter to Santana how big Brittany's stomach got, she always thought her wife was unbelievably sexy. The Latina cautiously walked into the bedroom to comfort Brittany. The blonde was sitting on her side of the bed crying into her knees._

 _"_ _Britt, look at me."_

 _"_ _No." The blonde whimpered through tears._

 _Santana climbed on the bed and placed her hands on Brittany's knees. She carefully spread her wife's legs before lifting her chin up. Blue eyes locked with brown as tears continued to pour out roll down freckled cheeks._

 _"_ _You wanna know something?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yeah."_

 _"_ _I think you're the sexiest woman on the planet. Weather you have a baby belly or a flat dancer's belly I want to have my head between your legs and your legs only."_

 _"_ _You r-really mean that?"_

 _"_ _Every single word. Just for reassurance how about we get these sweatpants off you?"_

 _"_ _B-Because all I want to do now is lay in your arms."_

 _"_ _Okay baby."_

 _Santana flopped over carefully so she didn't put any pressure on Ducky. After the Latina's back hit the bed Brittany was in her arms with her head resting on her wife's chest. Sometimes Brittany's crazy hormonal fits ended well._

"It seems like all she wants to do is cuddle you all day." Quinn took the last swig of wine and gently placed the bottle on the table.

"She does. I feel bad for leaving her here alone all day."

"Do they offer a bring your pregnant wife to work day?"

"I wish they did. I wouldn't get any work done with this one around." Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head causing the blonde to stir.

"Fooooooood."

"Well look who's awake." Quinn smirked as Brittany tried to wake up.

"I need food."

"What do you want, baby? Quinn will pick us up whatever you want."

"I will?"

"If you wanna crash here tonight you will."

"There's the Santana I know and love."

"Pizza."

"What Britt?"

"I want pizza. The cheesiest pizza ever."

"Gino's has some good pizza and it's only a few blocks away." Quinn offered.

"Yessss."

"Do you just want cheese?"

"Yes." Brittany nuzzled Santana's neck again and fell back asleep.

"Do you want another pizza? I know you like weird shit on your pizza."

"Grab me a Hawaiian?"

"Sure, you sick fuck."

"There's fifty dollars in my purse, use that."

"Alright so the largest and cheesiest pizza they have and a medium Hawaiian pizza?"

"You got it."

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Keep our baby happy."

"Our baby?"

"That's my god kid in there. Keep it happy." Quinn turned towards the door but Santana's words stopped her.

"Your goddaughter. We're having a baby girl."

"Oh my god. We're going to spoil that girl rotten."

"I know. I can't wait to meet her." Santana drew little patterns on Brittany's belly.

"Me either, San."

 **Hey guys! Let me know what you thought of the chapter. There's only going to be a few left before Ducky comes**


	3. Chapter 3

Whitey Pierce could tell something was wrong with Brittany from their last few phone calls. She forced her husband to take a week off work so they could go visit their daughter and figure out what's wrong. Since something was wrong with Brittany she figured something had to be wrong with Santana too. Whitney called Miguel and Maribel to inform them of her plan to surprise the girls.

When they landed on Monday morning the two families quickly caught two taxies and headed towards their daughter's home.

"So what do you think is wrong with them?" Pierce asked his wife.

"Something's wrong with Britt and Tana?" Katie asked.

"Yes honey but we don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe we should take them to the doctor?"

"We might have to, Katie."

"Thirty-seven dollars." The cab driver said as they pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"I'll pay, Pierce you start unloading our bags." Whitney commanded as she dug through her purse.

After the Pierce's and Lopez's had all their luggage out they made their way into the lobby.

"Excuse me, who are you here to see?" The manager at the front desk asked, he could tell they didn't belong there.

"Brittany Pierce, she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry but no one by that name lives in this bulding."

"That's impossible. I pay for their pent house every month. They live here." Miguel growled getting upset that the man was lying to them.

"You're Mr. Miguel Lopez?"

"Yes I am."

"Mrs. Lopez is on the top floor. Pent house 156A. Can I take your luggage up, Mr. Lopez?"

"Yes you can. I want it in the pent house by eleven thirty. Not a minute before or a minute less."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Lopez sir."

"Good. Let's go everyone."

* * *

Brittany was on cloud nine. After Santana made Brittany's favorite breakfast of pancakes covered in whip cream and blueberries, the Latina carried her back to the bedroom to cuddle. They cuddled for twenty minutes before Santana heated things up resulting in their current positon of Santana's head buried between her wife's legs.

"San…"

"Yeah baby?" Santana popped up so Brittany could see her face since Ducky was just big enough to hide under.

"Will you come up here? I want you to kiss me while you…you know."

"Of course." Santana smirked as she crawled up beside her wife.

"I love you so much." The Latina whispered ash her hand made its way down Brittany's body.

"I love you t-too."

Santana kissed Brittany's lips as her hand worked softly on the blonde's clit. "I'm so close, San." Brittany bucked her hips hard as she felt her orgasm approach quickly. "I can feel you baby. I love you so much." The feeling of Santana's lips on her skin mixed with the pressure on her clit was enough to send Brittany into her orgasm. "Sannn!" Brittany thrashed around a little before calming down and burry her face in Santana's neck.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah it was. You're so sexy."

"You're just saying that. I look like I have a watermelon in my tummy."

"It's not a watermelon, it's our precious little baby girl." Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany's stomach.

"Have you thought of anymore names? And don't say Santana the second."

"Aw come on! I think that's a great name."

"No, if I can't name her Rainbow we can't name her after you and throw in a letter."

"A number, Britt. Two is a number."

"Whatever! It doesn't change the fact that we're not naming her after you."

"Fine. I really like Cammie, Bridget and Tiffany."

"I like Ezra, Daisy and Isabella."

"I like Ezra for a middle name."

"I like Bridget for a first name."

"Britt, did we just come up with our daughter's name?"

"I think so? We can think about it a little more."

"Bridget Ezra Pierce-Lopez."

"Actually I was thinking of just Bridget Ezra Lopez."

"What? I thought you wanted the baby to have your last name too."

"I did but then I thought about it and I changed my mind."

"Okay, like you said we can think about it a little more."

"Yeah. Do you-."

Brittany was cut off by a knock on the front door. Both girls looked at one another with questioning looks, no one was supposed to come over today. "I bet its Quinn. She probably forgot something from the other night." Brittany climbed out of bed and ran to the door before Santana could oppose. "Coming!" The blond yelled before opening the door. When Brittany discovered her parents and in-laws starring at her, she thought she was going to die.

"Brittany!" Katie crawled out of her mother's hold and wrapped her arms around Brittany's legs.

"Brittany-you're-but I didn't even-how?" Whitney gawked at her daughter's baby bump.

"Is it Quinn?" Santana asked as she walked up behind her wife.

"Santana." Maribel glared at her daughter.

"We…um…"

"We're going to come in and you're going to tell us everything." Whitney calmly said as she brushed passed her daughter into the pent house. Pierce, Miguel and Maribel followed Whitney in leaving Brittany and Santana frozen.

"Brittany?" Katie looked up at her big sister with questioning eyes.

"Y-Yeah Katie?"

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes I do."

"When it's born can I hold it?"

"You sure can." Brittany said with shaky breaths.

"Okay!"

The tiny Brittany ran over to the couch and sat between her mother and father. The Latina grabbed her wife's hand and guided her towards their angry parents. Both girls stood in the middle of the living room trying to avoid eye contact with their parents.

"Tell us everything." Whitney whispered.

"Well-." Santana started but was stopped by Whitney.

"Let me hear it from Brittany."

"We wanted a baby so we decided to have one." The blonde whispered.

"I want to hear the full story."

"A few months ago we were babysitting our neighbor ladies five month old. I saw how great Santana was with her and it felt so amazing to hold her, that's when I decided I wanted to have one. So I started IVF treatments and boom, I got knocked up on the first try."

"Which one of yours is it?" Maribel asked.

"It's Santana's. They took one of her baby makers and mixed it with a guy's baby makers, made sure they attached and then put it inside me."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We tried but we wanted to do something cute and then when we tried to do it nothing worked out. I was going to send you my ultra sound from my next appointment."

"How many weeks are you?"

"Thirty…"

"Oh my god! Brittany Susan Pierce you are more than halfway done with your pregnancy and you're just now telling us?!"

"Y-Yeah." Brittany put her hand on Ducky because she was kicking like a dancer.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Pierce asked.

"A girl. We can't wait to spoil her rotten." Santana said with a huge smile.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter?" Miguel walked over and hugged his daughters.

"I love you both. It would have been nice to know about our little nieta a little sooner but it's okay."

"I agree with Miguel." Pierce walked over and hugged the girls.

Soon enough everyone was hugging each other and feeling Brittany's stomach.

* * *

 _"_ _Thank you so much for watching her on short notice. Roger will be home from his shift at the hospital at noon. If there's any problems, you have my cell number and work number. I didn't get to feed her so her bottle is in the front of the bag." Santana and Brittany's neighbor lady, Jamie, said as she handed her five month old over._

 _"_ _You're welcome. We love watching her." Brittany smiled while holding the chunky baby in her arms._

 _"_ _Okay momma has to go. I love you my sweet girl. Bye guys." Jamie quickly walked away and headed towards her job as a stock broker._

 _"_ _Okay Penelope let's get your breakfast."_

 _Brittany grabbed the bottle from inside the diaper bag and placed it in Penelope's mouth. It wasn't the first time Brittany and Santana had to watch the little girl so she was pretty used to the girls. While Brittany continued to feed and rock Penelope, Santana walked out of their bedroom having just woken up._

 _"_ _San, look who's here."_

 _"_ _Hey pretty girl." Santana walked over and smiled at the little girl in her wife's arms. Penelope flashed a gummy smile when the Latina smiled at her._

 _"_ _When I'm done feeding her do you think you could burp and change her? I promised Quinn I would take her to work and I need to shower."_

 _"_ _Yeah sure."_

 _"_ _You're the best." Brittany pecked Santana's cheek._

 _After Penelope finished her bottle Brittany handed her over to Santana. The Latina carefully placed the baby on her shoulder and started the process of trying to burp the child. "Come on, P. Work with me." Santana whispered as she patted Penelope's back. A few pats later a little squeak came out of Penelope's mouth. "Good girl, P. Now let's change that diaper." Even though Santana hated changing diapers she knew it had to be done. It was a struggle in the begging but Santana quickly put a new diaper on the baby._

 _"_ _Do you know what time it is, Lil Miss?" Santana held Penelope out as if she would respond._

 _"_ _That's right, it's naptime!"_

 _The Latina sat down beside the couch and placed pillows on either side of her incase Penelope rolled off. Santana laid down and placed Penelope on her stomach with both hands resting on Penelope's stomach. Within a few minutes Santana was out like a light and so was Penelope._

 _Once she was done doing her hair Brittany walked out in the living room to check on Santana and Penelope. The blonde felt her heart melt when she saw Santana and Penelope asleep on the floor._

 _'_ _Santana is so good with kids. She'll be amazing with ours.'_

 _'_ _Wait ours? Does this mean I want kids like now?'_

 _Penelope's sudden soft whimper forced Brittany out of her thoughts and forced Santana awake. Santana quickly picked the whimpering baby off her stomach and onto her chest. "What's wrong, P?" The Latina checked her diaper and frowned that it wasn't wet. "You're not wet and you shouldn't be hungry. Do you just want cuddles?" Santana brought Penelope closer to her chest and rubbed her little back with her pointer finger. Instantly the baby stopped crying making Santana smile. "You just wanted cuddles. Brittany is the same way she won't sleep if I don't hold her super close."_

 _It was that moment Brittany realized that she wanted a baby with Santana as soon as possible._

* * *

One good thing about their parents showing up randomly was the free labor. Brittany showed everyone the baby's room which used to be Santana's home office and pointed out the crib still needed to be put together. Miguel and Pierce immediately ripped the box open and started building the crib. While the boy's built Brittany, Whitney and Maribel sat around talking about what child birth would be like for the blonde. With everything both women were telling her, Brittany was terrified for Ducky to come out. Every now and again Brittany would turn her head to see what Katie and Santana were doing in the living room to take her mind off the gore of childbirth.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Santana finished the fairytale book that Katie suggested they read. She looked down to see the little version of Brittany asleep in her lap, her head pressed firmly against Santana's left breast.

The Latina carefully lifted Katie up without waking her. The two headed towards the bedroom but Santana stopped when Brittany grabbed her wrist.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Taking Katie to our bedroom so she can sleep. I'll put on some cartoons and stay with her for a little bit."

"Okay." Brittany stood up and kissed Santana's lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being amazing."

The Latina tried to hide the growing blush as she walked away from her wife. Maribel and Whitney starred at the blonde with sappy smiles on their faces. "What?" Brittany sat down and starred at the women across from her. "You two are going to be the most amazing parents." Maribel said with the smile still on her face.

"The crib is done." Pierce announced as he walked into the kitchen. The three woman quickly jumped up and ran into the nursery. On the far back wall a white crib with pink pok-a-dots all over it sat. Brittany walked over to the crib and felt a few happy tears fall down her cheeks, the reality suddenly hit her.

"Hey what are we-wow the crib looks great." Santana pushed passed the crowd in their daughter's room and joined her wife.

"Britt, you okay?" The Latina whispered so their family couldn't hear.

"Yeah, it's just hitting me that our baby girl is coming."

"Ten more weeks and she'll be here, asleep in this crib."

Brittany leaned into Santana and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. The Latina wrapped a protective arm around Brittany's waist. "I think we should head to the hotel and give them some privacy." Maribel whispered to the adults. "I agree." Pierce whispered. "Britt, San, we're going to head to the hotel now." Whitney announced. Santana turned her head and nodded while still holding Brittany.

While Maribel, Miguel and Whitney headed toward the lobby Pierce walked into his daughter's room and grabbed Katie. The small blonde didn't appreciate being picked up in her sleep.

"Daddy what are you doing?" The mini Brittany grumbled.

"We're heading to the hotel, honey."

"But I want to stay with Brittany and Tana."

"You can't right now, sweetie. They're taking care of their baby." Pierce came up with the lie as they entered the elevator.

"But it's still in Brittany's belly."

"They're trying to make her feel safe."

"Her? It's a girl?"

"That's right. You're going to have a niece."

"Cool. Daddy, can I go back to sleep?"

"You sure can, Princess."

"Okay."

Pierce smiled as his youngest daughter fell asleep in his arms, he remembered when Brittany would fall asleep in his arms when they walked home from the park. A small smile crept across the oldest Pierce's face thinking about Brittany carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys don't want a baby shower." Quinn ranted as The Unholy Trinity made their way to their favorite Italian restaurant for dinner.

"We don't need one. Our parents literally bought everything a baby could want while they were here." Santana explained. The Latina wasn't exaggerating, their parents bought everything from clothes to toys to fifty packs of diapers.

"I'm telling you guys you need to let me throw you one."

"We don't need it Quinn, do you Britt?"

"The only think I need is five pounds of spaghetti in my belly."

"Well lucky for you we're here."

Quinn ran inside and whispered something to the hostess. "Right this way ladies." The young red head lead the trio to the back of the restaurant where the party room was. "Quinn, you didn't."

"SURPRISE!" A room filled with people screamed. Everyone smiled when they saw Brittany's bump.

"Oh my god!" Brittany squealed, the blonde quickly joined the party while Santana glared at Quinn.

"When did you do plan this?"

"A few weeks ago. I called everyone Britt used to work with and of course your co-workers and some old friends of ours who aren't here yet."

"Like who?"

"You'll see. Go on and mingle." Quinn shoved her best friend towards the crowd. Santana immediately walked over to her friends from work.

"There she is! How you doing, Lopez?" Mark Griffin, Santana's work husband, greeted as she walked over.

"It's going good, Griff. How are you guys?"

"Terrible. Thanks to you my wife wants another baby." Steve Howell jokingly groaned.

"I'm great. Todd and I are getting ready to have our first baby and it's all because of you." Jason Bobby grinned. His husband Todd worked with Brittany at Dance Academy before Brittany got pregnant.

"Hey that's great! You guys are going to make great parents."

"Hey after Bobby has a kid we'll all have little rug rats running around." Mark grinned taking a sip of beer.

"That means lots of play dates while we get drunk!" Steve said a little too loudly causing a few people to look in their direction.

"Steven you don't talk like that!" Steve's wife marched over and scolded her husband.

"Sorry honey."

"Santana, Brittany is looking for you."

"Thanks, Ange." The Latina excused herself so she could talk to everyone else. When she found her wife talking to Quinn, Santana walked over.

"Hey baby. Angie said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I wanted you to say 'hi' to some of our old friends."

"There she is, my favorite bitchy cheerleader." Kurt's enthusiastic voice rang out.

"Lady Hummel, it's good to see you." Santana and Kurt hugged while giggling.

"Don't forget about me." Blaine grinned.

"Or me." Mercedes added.

"Or moi." Rachel chirped even though she lived a floor under Brittany and Santana.

"Hey guys." Santana hugged all her old friends.

"What are you guys all doing in New York?" Santana asked since Mercedes lived in California, Blaine lived in Florida and Kurt in Lima.

"We had to celebrate Brittany bringing a new life in the world." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I've been waiting years to see a little LoPierce baby." Mercedes's added.

"Sorry it took so long. We just wanted to make sure it was the right time." Brittany placed a hand on her belly.

"Are you having a boy or girl?" Kurt asked.

"A girl."

"Oh my god! Blaine, we have to buy her everything pink."

"You two are together?" Mercedes gawked.

"Yes we are. It's been hard with him living in Florida but we make it work."

"I'm happy for you, Lady Hummel."

"Guys, look who just walked in." Rachel struggled to get out. The group turned around to see their worst nightmare, Sue Sylvester.

"Oh hell no. Tracksuit Satan is not ruining this." Santana growled.

"There they are, my least favorite band of misfits."

"What the hell are you doing here, Satan?" The Latina growled.

"When I heard my two favorite Cheerios of all time were reproducing I just had to drop by and offer a present."

"It's a kind thought but we don't want whatever you're offering."

"Really? I think you'd change your mind if you open this." Sue pulled out an envelope and handed it to Santana. The Latina opened the envelope to see more than a few hundred dollar bills.

"It's two thousand dollars exactly. It's enough to get you to the Bahamas. I was going to get you plane tickets but I didn't know how long it would take Hormonal Barbie to leave the baby."

"Wow Sue. I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you won't use it to buy coke or whatever weird things Brittany would buy."

"I promise. Thank you Sue."

"It's Coach Sylvester to you."

"Should-should we hug, Coach Sylvester?"

"God no. I'm not Will Schuester, I don't molest my former students. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Lima. Someone has to keep those sex crazed glee club idiots in check."

"Bye Sue." Everyone mumbled as the old blonde walked away.

"I think that went well." Brittany chirped.

"You guys have two thousand dollars now, it went amazingly." Blaine blurted out.

* * *

Santana stood in the corner drinking margaritas with Mercedes when Brittany walked over.

"Hey baby. You having a good time?"

"Yeah but I'm tired and I want to go home. Do you think you can handle thanking everyone while they leave?"

"No because I'm going home with you."

"No, I want you to stay and thank everyone for coming. Kurt and Blaine are taking me home so you don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thank you so much for coming Mercedes."

"You're welcome, Britt. I'm in the city for a few days so I'll make sure to stop by."

"Great! I'll see you guys later. Love youuuu." Brittany kissed Santana's lips before walking away.

"Love you too, Britt."

"You guys are cute together."

"She's the cute one. I'm just her pit bull."

"Well big bad pit bull she's having your puppy."

"Yeah she is." The Latina couldn't hold back a dreamy smile.

"I would love to stay and talk more but I'm meeting my aunt tomorrow for brunch. I'll call you sometime."

"Okay, see you later."

"Hey San, it's getting late and the manager says their closing soon. Wanna thank everyone for coming and their gifts?"

"What gifts?"

"Oh I had them all sent to your house, it makes things easier."

"Oh thanks. Yeah I'll thank them."

The Latina stood on the empty table near the back. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Santana yelled loudly, the entire room towards the Latina. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming and thank you for all the gifts. You guys have defiantly made this whole pregnancy go a lot smoother. Thank you from the bottom of Brittany and my hearts." Everyone clapped before Quinn commanded all of them out.

"Lopez, the guys got permission to go out with me tonight. You want in?" Mark helped Santana off the table.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Britt's tired and when she's tired she wants cuddles."

"Come on Santana, even Steve got permission and Todd never lets him out."

"It's true, he really doesn't let me go."

"I don't-."

"Come onnnnnn. You'll be able to tell your baby this story someday."

"I'm still not sure guys."

"Drinks all night are on me." Mark offered, he knew Santana couldn't resist.

"Fine but I'll only have a few. Four at most."

"You got a deal. Let's go guys!"

* * *

At what Santana thought was two in the morning, the Latina stumbled into the pent house. She was surprised to find Quinn asleep on her couch.

"Quinnie, what are you doing h-here?" Santana flopped down at the blonde's feet.

"Santana, where the fuck have you been?!"

"I t-told you I went to the b-bar with the guys." Santana struggled to talk through the hiccups.

"You said that you would be back at two."

"It is two."

"No Santana, it's six."

"W-what?"

"Take a look for yourself." Quinn grabbed her phone from the coffee table and tossed it into the Latina's lap. Santana's eyes bulged when she realized Quinn was right.

"Oh god. Is Britt-."

"She's beyond pissed."

"I don't understand. The last t-time I checked it was midnight and I h-had my second shot of tequila. I only had five d-drinks."

"Sounds to me like you had more than five."

"Britt's gonna k-kill me."

"No, she'll make you give her all the money you have so she can take care of the baby, then she'll kill you."

"I have to talk to her." Santana quickly stood up and just as quickly fell back down on Quinn's feet.

"That's not a good idea. You can't even stand and you're slurring your words and when you don't slur you hiccup."

"But I-."

"Quinn, I'm starving." Brittany announced as she walked out, the blonde stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Santana.

"Britt, baby." Santana managed to stay on her feet as she walked towards her wife.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want you around my baby when you're like this." Brittany wrapped her arms around Ducky and turned away from the Latina.

"Baby, you k-know I'm never like this."

"I know but I don't want you around her right now."

"Britt."

"Don't Britt me. I'm staying with Quinn and Rachel today and maybe tonight too. You're welcome to stay here and sober up."

"Baby, I think you're overreacting."

"This isn't overreacting. This is me taking care of my child."

"She's my baby too."

"I know she is but right now you're too drunk to even walk straight. This isn't healthy for Bridget."

"Wait, who is Bridget?" Quinn interrupted.

"That's what we're naming the baby." Brittany answered, still holding her stomach protectively.

"Britt, let's talk about t-this."

"No Santana. Just go lay down and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No, I want you and Bridget here, with me."

"I don't want to be here when you're wasted."

"I'm not wasted! Quinn tell her I'm not wasted." Both girls looked at the blonde on the couch.

"San, you're like one shot of Limon cello away from being white girl wasted." Quinn admitted.

"I'm not wasted!" Santana growled.

"Yes you are, San. You're always talking to the baby; do you really want her to hear you when you're like this?"

"No…" Santana whispered realizing Brittany was right.

"Go lay down, San. We'll talk tomorrow."

"O-okay. Can I kiss you and Bridget goodnight?"

"Yes but you can only kiss my cheek."

Santana slowly stepped forward and pecked Brittany's cheek. The Latina managed to drop down and kiss Brittany's stomach. "Goodnight baby, mami loves you so much." Santana stood straight and looked at Brittany. "I love you too." Brittany gave a sad smile and nodded. "I love you too. Let's go Quinn." Brittany brushed past Santana and walked toward the elevator. Quinn stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll take care of her, San. Don't worry."

Santana nodded and swallowed hard, she knew just how bad she fucked up.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to throw in some angst there to shake things up, please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Brittany and Quinn left Santana started the process of sobering up. Quinn always told Santana during college that if she wanted to sober up quick she needed the BWCN cleanse. Burgers, Water, Coffee and a Nap made the perfect equation to sober up quick, Quinn swore by it. Santana quickly made a very greasy cheese burger and scarfed it down like a mad woman. She chugged half a pot of coffee along with what felt like three gallons of water. After her stomach calmed down the Latina was able to take a three-hour nap. When she woke up Santana felt less drunk but lonelier, she missed Brittany.

The Latina looked at her phone and smiled at the time. One of the first things she learned in college was when someone was as drunk as she was it took roughly six hours for it to "get out". She stopped drinking at five and it was noon so she technically wasn't drunk anymore so she could see Brittany. Santana quickly showered and changed into sweatpants and a Rolling Stones t-shirt before running up to Quinn's. Santana quickly nocked on the door and stood back.

"Hey." Rachel smiled at the Latina when she opened the door.

"Hey, is Britt here?"

"Yeah, she's in Quinn's room. I can go get her or-." Rachel stopped talking when Santana ran in the apartment.

"Yes Santana, please barge into my apartment." The brunette mumbled under her breath.

Santana gently knocked on Quinn's bedroom door. A few moments later Quinn answered with a hesitant smile.

"Hey San. She doesn't want to see you unless you're sober."

"I'm sober Quinn. I did the BWCN cleanse."

"Wow, I haven't heard or done that in a while."

"Quinn, please let me see her."

"Okay, I'll get her up."

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah, she spent most of last night crying."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She was really scared because you weren't home and it was so late. I kept telling her you were just out with your friends having fun but she just kept crying."

"D-don't wake her up, let her sleep. Will you text me when she wakes up?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Quinn."

Santana left the apartment and walked back to hers. There were a few things left that needed to be put together in Bridget's room and Santana planned on getting them done with the free time. The Latina was surprised to find a letter taped to the door; she quickly tore it open and read it as she walked in.

 _Dear Mrs. Lopez,_

 _Your request to modify your pent house has been approved. If you would like any help please call the front desk._

 _-Park Haven Home Rentals Management_

"Perfect." When they started the process of designing Bridget's room Brittany really wanted to paint the office a light pink but they needed the building's owner's permission before they started. Now that Santana had confirmation it was okay she quickly got out all the paint supplies needed for repainting. Santana wasn't the best painter in the world but she knew the basics: don't touch the ceiling with the paint, don't do crazy patterns and don't get any on the floor or baseboards. Before putting the painters tape on the baseboards Santana opened the windows so she wouldn't get high off the paint fumes, the last thing she needed was Brittany screaming at her for getting high.

"Okay, let's get this bitch painted." Santana started the grueling process of painting her daughter's room.

* * *

" _San, look at her." Brittany whispered while looking down at her sister who was barely a week old._

" _She looks a lot like you, Britt."_

" _That's what my mom says too. She's so tiny and precious. Do you want to hold her?"_

" _Oh no, I'm not that big into kids."_

" _Come on, San. She's my baby sister."_

" _What if I mess up and drop her? She still has that self-destruct button on the top of her head."_

" _You won't drop her and just don't punch her soft spot and you'll be fine."_

" _Okay just be ready to pull her out of my arms."_

" _Okay, go sit in the rocking chair."_

 _Santana walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. She was terrified of babies because of how fragile they were, one wrong move and they would be injured. Brittany carried her little sister over to Santana and gently placed the tiny blonde in the Latina's arms. Santana stiffened as soon as Katie was resting comfortably in her arms._

" _See, you're doing great."_

" _Yeah, I guess I am." Santana grinned at Brittany and the tiny blonde._

" _I think she likes you."_

" _Duh, everyone likes me."_

" _Keep telling yourself that, San."_

" _Katie, your sister is being mean to me."_

" _Am not!"_

" _Yes she is, Katie. First she teases me all day, then she says no one likes me and she won't let me touch her boobs."_

" _Hey I told you my boobs have been super sensitive lately and that's why."_

" _You know your boobs usually get super sensitive when you're pregnant. Are you trying to tell me something, Britt?"_

" _Maybe…"_

" _So you cheated on me?" Santana's tone turned serious._

" _What? No! you're the only person I've slept with these last two years, that's why I think I'm pregnant."_

" _Britt, I can't get you pregnant, I don't have a dick."_

" _You don't need to have boy parts to get me pregnant. My mom told me that if you have sex with someone you love and there's no protection you'll get pregnant. We have sex literally every day and you never wear a condom and I'm not on the pill."_

" _Alright Britt, I'm going to explain to you how making a baby works." Santana carefully carried Katie over to her crib and gently laid her down. The Latina grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the blonde's bedroom. Santana sat down on the bed and pulled Brittany down with her._

" _Okay Britt, woman can only naturally get pregnant when they have unprotected sex with a man. Since we are both girls I cannot get you pregnant and you cannot get me pregnant without the help of a doctor. Got it?"_

" _So I'm not pregnant?"_

" _Did you have sex with a boy?"_

" _No."_

" _Then no, you're not pregnant."_

" _When we're married will you get me pregnant with the help of a doctor?"_

" _Is that what you want?"_

" _Yes. I want to have little Brittany's and Santana's running around."_

" _Okay, when we're married I'll get you pregnant with the help of a doctor." Brittany suddenly flung herself into Santana's arms and kissed her repeatedly._

" _I love you, S."_

" _I love you too, B."_

* * *

Santana took a step back to admire her work. In three hours she managed to get two walls painted almost perfectly. The Latina was proud and she hoped Brittany and Bridget would like it. Instead of working on the last two walls Santana decided to start building Bridget's toy box. The toy box had a pink and white checkerboard pattern all over it, Santana insisted they buy it because it was "bad ass like me when I was a baby" in the words of Santana.

Just when she managed to hammer one nail to connect the bottom and side of the toy box her phone buzzed. It was Quinn saying that Brittany was awake and wanted Santana to come down ASAP. Santana sprinted out of the pent house and took the two flights of stairs to get down to Quinn's faster. When she reached her best friend's door Santana barged in, breathless from her sprint. Both blonde's head shot to the door when it suddenly flung open.

"Britt…you're…awake…" Santana said panting.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just…ran down here."

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" Quinn gawked at Santana.

"Because I've gone more than eight hours without seeing my girls, Quinn. I wanted to get here fast."

"Quinn, can you give us a minute?" Brittany whispered. Quinn nodded and retreated back to her bedroom leaving the wife's alone. Santana sat down beside Brittany and took note of the tiredness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for last night, Britt. I shouldn't have gone out, it was a huge mistake. I-."

"I'm not mad that you went out with your friends and had fun. I wasn't even mad at you, I was scared." Brittany surprisingly climbed into Santana's lap and hugged her.

"Ever since my uncle-."

"Britt you don't have to explain." Brittany held onto Santana for dear life.

* * *

 _Brittany's uncle Jack was an alcoholic and would stay at their house all the time when she was younger. When Jack was sober he was the nicest man in the world but when he was drunk he was the meanest son of a bitch, but he was still nice to Brittany and Whitney. On Brittany's thirteenth birthday Jack started drinking during the party so by nine o'clock he was beyond wasted. After her parents had gone to bed Brittany snuck downstairs to talk to Santana on the phone._

" _I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your party, Britt. My mom was being a bitch and wouldn't lift my grounding."_

" _It's okay. Everyone else I invited came, even Puck!"_

" _That's surprising. Did Quinn give you my present?"_

" _Yeah she did. I'm wearing it right now." Brittany looked down at the Calvin Klein sweatshirt she was wearing. Santana bought it when they were in New York, Brittany was always wearing it and stealing it so the Latina decided it was the perfect present._

" _It smells like you."_

" _What do I smell like?"_

" _Vanilla and oranges."_

" _That's good…I think?"_

" _I love it. I think you should come over and cuddle."_

" _Trust me all I want to do is come over and get our sweet lady kisses on. But my mom now has security cameras outside. As soon as I step out of this house she'll have me pinned to the ground."_

" _She's getting serious now."_

" _Yeah. I gotta go Britt, my parents are coming upstairs."_

" _Okay, bye Sanny."_

" _Bye Britt. Happy birthday, gorgeous."_

" _Thank you!"_

 _Brittany hung up before heading back upstairs to her bedroom. The blonde wiggled out of her jeans and slid into bed. Brittany buried her face in her arm so she could smell Santana's sweatshirt. They weren't dating, they were just friends that did things people who date do. On Santana's thirteenth birthday the Latina kissed the blonde while they were swimming in the middle of the night. Brittany was torn away from the comforting smell when she heard a loud thud in the hall followed by her dad screaming._

 _Brittany quickly jumped out of bed and poked her head out to see Pierce holding brother-in-law against a wall._

" _You little." Pierce slammed his fist against Jack's face._

" _Fucking." Another punch._

" _Piece." Another punch._

" _Of.". Another punch._

" _Shit." The last punch was the hardest. Jack pushed Pierce back against the wall and started giving him the same treatment._

" _You're the little piece of shit!" The younger blonde quickly spun Pierce around and pushed his face against the wall. Pierce saw Brittany watching and tried to break away but Jack was too strong._

" _Britt, call the cops!" Pierce screamed. Jack turned his head and saw his precious niece who he loved as much as his sister._

" _Britt-Pop, don't call the cops. Your daddy and me, we're just having a little argument."_

" _You're both bleeding really bad. Should I-."_

" _What the hell is going on here?!" Whitney yelled when she reached the top of the stairs._

" _Baby sis, we're just playing."_

" _Whit, call 911." Pierce pleaded._

" _Whitney, baby sister, don't call the cops. If you call, I'll go back to prison."_

" _You deserve it, you lying thieving piece of shit!"_

" _Jack, let go of Pierce, Pierce don't touch Jack when he lets you go."_

" _If he punches me, I'll knock out his lights." Jack growled as he slowly let go of his brother-in-law. Once he was out of Jack's grip, Pierce turned around and punched Jack as hard as he possible could in the side of the head._

" _Pierce!" Whitney shrieked as her little brother fell to the ground._

" _Bastard had it coming. He's been stealing money from Britt's college fund."_

" _Pierce, call 911." Whitney knelt down to see her brother wasn't moving._

" _He's fine. I just knocked him out."_

" _Check his eyes." Brittany said,_

" _Why honey?"_

" _That's what Santana's dad says to do when someone gets hit in the head. If one black dot is bigger than the other the person has a brain problem."_

" _Okay." Whitney quickly lifted her brother's right eye lid and discovered his pupil was blown._

" _Pierce, call 911. NOW."_

 _When they got to the hospital Pierce stood outside while Whitney cried in the waiting room, Brittany sat a few chairs down from her mom._

" _Brittany? What are you doing here?" Miguel asked looking down at the blonde._

" _My uncle got hurt. I remembered what you said about looking at people's eyes after they get hit. His little black spot was a big black spot."_

" _That's very good, Brittany. I don't even think Santana would remember that. What's your uncles name?"_

" _Jack Dreary."_

" _I'll go check on him. Would you like Santana here? I can have Maribel drive her."_

" _Of course!"_

" _Okay, I'll call her." Miguel pulled out his personal phone and dialed his wife's number._

" _Miguel? It's midnight, why are you calling?"_

" _I need you to bring Santana to the hospital, right now."_

" _Why? What's wrong?"_

" _Brittany's uncle just died. Judging by how her mother is acting, she'll need all the support she can get."_

" _I'll wake her up right now."_

" _Okay, I'll see you in a few."_

 _Miguel hung up and made his way over to the bed where Jack was. He quickly stepped behind the curtain and looked at his intern._

" _Did his head CT come back yet?" He sadly asked the well-built intern._

" _Yes Dr. Lopez. It showed he had a ruptured aneurysm."_

" _Did you run a tox screen?"_

" _Yes, he was negative for drugs but his BAC was 0.25."_

" _With such a high alcohol content what does that mean happened to the aneurysm when it ruptured?"_

" _Well alcohol makes the blood thinner and prevents it from clotting. When the aneurysm ruptured the blood just kept pouring out, it probably still is." The intern looked down at Jack and frowned._

" _Dr. Lopez, do you think the alcohol caused it to rupture or the blow to the head?"_

" _It was the alcohol."_

" _Okay. So what should I tell the police?"_

" _Tell them COD was a ruptured aneurysm on the prefrontal cortex that was caused by an extreme amount of alcohol in the blood stream."_

" _Okay. Would you like me to tell the family?"_

" _No, I'll tell them. Thank you Dr. Hollis."_

" _You're welcome, Sir." The intern wrote a few things down on the chart before going to talk to the police. Miguel looked down at Jack and shook his head, he knew the alcohol didn't kill him it was Pierce's blows to the head._

" _You finally did it, Jack. Rest in peace you son of a bitch."_

 _When Miguel walked back out into the almost empty ER waiting room he was greeted by Maribel comforting Whitney while Pierce paced back and forth. The two police officers that came in with the Pierce's walked out, both of them giving Pierce a dirty look as they walked out._

" _M-Miguel tell us straight, is-is he de-dead?" Whitney whimpered._

" _I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. He was gone before he got here." Whitney sobbed into Maribel. Pierce walked out as an ambulance pulled up. Two paramedics quickly wheeled a gurney in._

" _Twenty-three-year-old, male, suffered from several blows to the head by a golf club." One of the paramedics announced. Miguel flashed apologetic eyes at his wife._

" _When you're done go check on the girls. They're in your office." Maribel whispered._

 _After doing everything he could to stabilize the young man Miguel made his way to his office on the third floor. Since he was the best neurologist on the east coast he had a pretty nice office. The floors were dark hardwood, a big wooden desk, a comfy chair and even a couch that pulled out into a bed for those long nights. The oldest Lopez noticed the lights were dimmed in the office as he approached it. Miguel slowly opened the door and quickly found Santana and Brittany cuddled together on the bed. Brittany's face was buried in Santana's neck while the Latina had a protective arm thrown over the blonde. Miguel took a deep breath before stepping towards the girls, he knew it was going to be a long night._

* * *

Over the years Santana tried to explain to Brittany that getting drunk wasn't what caused her uncle to die but the blonde wouldn't listen because of how traumatized she was. When they were high school Santana was very cautious of how much she drank at party's because she knew it would send Brittany into an anxiety attack.

"I love you and I'm so sorry I left. I had no right to just leave you like that when you needed me." Brittany whimpered into her wife's neck. Santana gently ran her fingers up and down the blonde's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I love you too, baby. It's okay that you left, you were just doing what you thought was best."

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." Brittany squeezed Santana a little tighter making the Latina squeak.

"I'm glad, I'll never leave you, ever."

"Good because if you did I would hunt you down and have Lord Tubbington's gang beat you up."

"That's a terrifying threat. I'm shaking in my boots." Brittany pulled away and gave Santana a questioning look.

"But San, you're wearing running shoes."

"It's an-you're right, I'm not wearing boots."

"Is everything okay? Are you guys okay?" Quinn asked. She stepped into the living room with her hands over her eyes.

"We're good Quinn." Brittany giggled.

"Good. My next question is are you guys wearing clothes?"

"Yes we are fully dressed." Santana snickered. Quinn dropped her hands to look at her friends.

"Thank god. I don't need your naked but imprints in my couch."

"We've been naked on your couch plenty of times, Q."

"Seriously?! Britt, is that true?"

"Um…no comment."

"Guys!"

"If it makes you feel better, the sex was great."

"No Britt, it doesn't make me feel better. Go home and have sex on your own couch."

"Do you want to?" Brittany held Santana's hand and looked in her eyes.

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

"Then gooooo. I wanna get my binge watching done before I have to go back to hell tomorrow."

"We're going, we're going."

* * *

The weeks flew by as Brittany got closer to her due date. As the due date got closer Santana started coming home on time every single day and Brittany honestly loved it. It was six o'clock on a Monday night when Santana got home.

"Brittany, I'm home!"

"San, San come here!"

"Where is here?"

"In Bridget's room!" Santana quickly kicked off her heels and ran into their daughter's room. Brittany was sitting on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I was organizing all of Bridget's stuffed animals. When I started putting all the puppies together my back started to hurt so I sat on the floor but now I can't get up, my belly is too big."

"Aw Britt." Santana carefully helped her wife to her feet. When Brittany was able to stand on her own she turned around and buried her face in her wife's neck.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I was going to ditch work since the guys were gone again but then Mr. Johnson came back to check up on me."

"That dick."

"He's a dick but he pays me good money so I can't complain."

"Can we have pizza for dinner and cuddle all night?"

"Of course, Britt. Just cheese pizza?"

"Yeah."

"I'll order it for us."

"Okay. I'm gonna take a quick shower." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before walking into their bathroom.

Santana made her way into the living room and called the pizza place just a few blocks away. "Yeah hi, I need a large cheese pizza. Yeah that's it. Okay thank you." The Latina laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes into a made for TV movie Quinn burst in the pent house.

"Santana, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad." Quinn panted as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down. What did you do?"

"I-I-uh…"

"Did you hook up with someone you weren't supposed to?"

"Kind of."

"Quinn, we talked about this. If he has pictures of his wife you have to stay out of sight."

"It wasn't a married guy. It was…Rachel." Quinn watched Santana's eye brows raise in shock.

"You had sex with Rachel?"

"Yeah…we we're wasted, Santana."

"Does she remember it?"

"Yes she does, she showed up to the agency and told me about it."

"It was just drunk sex right? You don't have feelings for her?"

"I don't know but Rachel wants to date now."

"Really? I didn't peg Berry for the lady lovin type."

"Me either. What should I do?"

"Well if you think you might have feelings for her try her out. Go on a couple dates and see if it works."

"What if it fucks everything up and she kicks me out?"

"You can stay with us. We can put a twin bed in Bridget's room."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to try and figure this out."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

When Quinn left Brittany came out of their room wearing one of Santana's sweatshirts and a pair of panties. The blonde positioned herself in between her wife's legs and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Are you ready for our little trouble maker to be here?" Brittany whispered as Santana placed her hands on the bump.

"I'm so ready. I can hardly wait."

"I'm scared, San."

"About what?"

"Being a mom. What if I mess up and create the next terrible serial killer? I don't want to be responsible for creating the person who eats all the cereal in the world." Santana couldn't help but giggle at her wife's worry.

"We won't create the next terrible serial killer. If anything we'll create the next great doctor."

"A crazy doctor who steals drugs and sells them to Lord Tubbington."

"LT still hasn't kicked his drug habit?"

"No, you would think after his overdose last week he would sober up. Oh my god, Lord Tubbington doesn't know I'm pregnant!"

"Britt, he's a cat he won't care."

"He will care. He gets very jealous; don't you remember when I introduced you two?"

"Yeah, that little fucker scratched the hell out of my arm."

"I hope he likes Bridget."

"If he hurts our baby I will kill him, Britt."

"He won't hurt her. He'll be her protector."

"That cat can't protect anything."

"He protected me from you whenever we got into a tickle fight."

"Don't forget about the time you didn't lock the door when we were having sex. I still have the scar on my calf." Brittany grinned at the memory. Lord Tubbington didn't like when Brittany gave anyone else attention.

"He thought you were hurting me."

"I would never hurt my Britt-Britt. Do you know what I would do to you?"

"Please tell me." Brittany whispered expecting it to be something sexual.

"Tickle you!" Santana started tickling her wife's sides causing Brittany to squeal.

"San stop!" Brittany said giggling like a kid.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop." Santana continued to tickle Brittany until the blonde slipped down further until her head was between Santana's legs. Brittany tried to calm her giggles while Santana smiled like an idiot. The apartment buzzer went off forcing Santana to get up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Lopez, there's a pizza man her for you. Would you like me to send him up?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Lopez."

After dinner Brittany decided to go to bed while Santana decided to stay up and work a little more on her recent case. A sixteen-year-old kid was charged with burglary after his friends dared him to go into what they thought was an abandoned house. He was a nice kid who hung out with the normal kids, the ones who weren't super popular but weren't rejects either. Santana knew she could get him out of serious jail time if she played her cards right. Just as she thought of a good deal to settle with the DA she heard Brittany call for her.

"San! San come here!" Brittany yelled from their bathroom. Santana stumbled to her feet and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke." It was then Santana noticed the giant wet spot on Brittany's sweatpants.

"Oh-oh my god."

"San, we went over this. We packed the bag, go get it." The blonde calmly said. Santana nodded and stumbled into the bedroom to retrieve the bag from the closet.

"I'm going to call my parents; you should call yours too." Brittany pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Hey Britt, how's it going honey?"

"It's going good. I was calling to let you know I just went into labor."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I'm in labor. Santana and I are getting ready to leave for the hospital."

"OH MY GOD! PIERCE WAKE UP BRITTANY IS IN LABOR! ARE YOU HAVING CONTRACTIONS YET?"

"I have like little cramps every now and again but other than that no."

"OH MY GOD BRITTANY! GET TO THE HOSPITAL! YOUR DAD AND I WILL GET ON THE FIRST FLIGHT TO NEW YORK!"

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO HONEY. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Thanks mom. Bye."

"BYE SWEETIE."

"Well, my mom is excited."

"I just called Quinn and Rachel, they're on their way to the hospital. We have the bag, I have the keys, my wallet, I have you. I think we're ready." Santana spit out.

"Okay, let's have our baby." Brittany held Santana's hand and lead her out of the apartment.

* * *

Santana paced back and forth outside of Brittany's room. Brittany had been in labor for three hours and was eight centimeters dilated, Dr. Harper wanted to wait until she was the full ten to start pushing.

"What do you mean you're coming here now?" Santana asked her mother.

"We're on our way. There's a patient at the same hospital that has a rare brain tumor. The hospital is sending papi there now and I get to go with him. We'll be there in about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Please stay safe, I love you."

"I love you too, mija. If the baby comes before we get there give her the biggest kiss for me."

"I will mami, I-."

"Mrs. Lopez, it's time." A nurse in light blue scrubs said poking her head out of the door.

"Thank you so much. Mami it's time for Brittany to push, I have to go."

"Good luck, mija."

"Thanks, mami."

Santana stepped into the room and frowned when Brittany let out a loud scream. The Latina walked over to her bedside to kiss her wife's head. "I hate you! You did this to me!" the blonde growled as she squeezed the life out of Santana's hand. "Brittany, you're epidural should be kicking in soon." A nurse informed her. Suddenly Brittany's angry look faded and her grip on Santana's hand loosened.

"Alright Britt, you ready to see your little girl?" Dr. Harper asked as he walked in.

"I'm sooooo ready."

"I see the epidural has kicked in." Dr. Harper and the nurses giggled.

"Alright Britt you're officially ten centimeters dilated, let's get to pushing. 1,2,3, push." Brittany pushed along with a loud moan of pain.

"Okay good, let's do that again. 1,2,3, push."

"Santana I hate you!" Brittany groaned.

"I love you too, baby." Santana kissed her wife's head.

"Again, Britt. 1,2,3, big push now." Brittany did just that.

"I see the head. A few more pushes and she'll be out, ladies."

"San, I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Britt. A few more pushes and Bridget will be here."

"1,2,3, big push."

"There it is, her head is out. One more big push and she'll be out."

"Oh my god!" It took everything Brittany had to deliver the final push.

A loud cry filled the room as Dr. Harper lifted a screaming baby. "Congratulations ladies, your little girl is here." Dr. Harper placed the goo covered, pink, screaming baby on Brittany's bare chest.

"San she's perfect." Brittany said through happy tears.

"She's beautiful and she's all ours." Santana had to wipe a few tears away. Their baby girl was finally in the world.

* * *

 **Bridget Ezra Lopez**

 **Born: May 24th, 2016**

 **5 pounds, 7 ounces**


	5. Chapter 5

If you would have told Santana Lopez that by twenty-two she would be married to the love of her life, one of the best lawyers in New York and a mother, she would have laughed in your face before throwing a slushy in it. But now at twenty-two she was carrying her two-day old daughter into their home. Brittany let go of Santana's hand and unlocked the pent house, the family stepped inside relived to finally be home.

"Welcome home, Bridget." Santana whispered as she pulled the newborn out of the car seat. The Mini-Santana let out a small grunt once she was in her mother's arms.

"She's just like her mami, always making cute little noises." Brittany cooed.

"What should we do with her?"

"I don't know. The nurse said that they usually just sleep a lot."

"So we should just put her in the crib?"

"Yeah. Let's-." Brittany was cut off by a loud cry from Bridget.

"What's the matter, Bridge?" Santana turned to Brittany for guidance.

"Check her diaper, San." Santana looked around the room wondering where to change her.

"We have a changing table in her room." The blonde whispered.

"Oh right, duh." Santana quickly walked into Bridget's room. After struggling to unbutton her onesie Santana was able to check Bridget's diaper. Sure enough it was dirty.

"Oh wow, B." Santana almost gagged, changing diapers wasn't fun. After cleaning Bridget up Santana got to the difficult part, putting the diaper on.

"How's it going?"

"Um…it's going…" Santana struggled to get the diaper on correctly.

"Uh San?"

"Yeah?"

"The diaper is on backwards."

"What?!"

"Yeah, look." Brittany carefully picked up their daughter and turned her around.

"See you can see her little baby butt."

"I'm terrible at this whole parenting thing."

"No you're not, San. This is our first day home with her, we're going to make mistakes. Come on, I'll show you how it's done." Brittany took of the diaper and put a new one on correctly.

"It's just like putting underwear on, just make sure the bigger part goes on the butt."

"I'll remember that next time." Santana said feeling bad that she couldn't even put a diaper on her baby correctly. Brittany kissed her wife's cheek before swaddling and putting Bridget in her crib.

"It amazes me how fast she falls asleep." The Latina whispered.

"Being alive is a hard job for a forty-eight hour old."

"I guess. I'm pretty tired too. Wanna take a nap?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Santana turned on the baby monitor before she and Brittany laid down. As soon as Brittany's back touched the bed she was out like a light.

* * *

A small cry filled the room thanks to the baby monitor. Santana groaned being woken up from a nap was the quickest way to put her in a bad mood. Once she remembered her daughter was the one crying the Latina shot out of bed and ran into Bridget's room. "What's wrong, B?" Santana picked up Bridget and checked her diaper to find it was clean and dry. "You're dry so I'm assuming you're hungry?" Her suspicions were confirmed when Bridget tried to attach her mouth to Santana's nipple through her shirt. "Sorry baby these are dry. We have to wake mommy up."

The Latina returned to her bedroom with a still crying Bridget. "Britt, baby, wake up." Santana whispered next to her wife's ear. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and squinted at her wife and daughter. "What's wrong?" Brittany sat up and gave Santana a questioning look. "She's hungry. She was disappointed when she found out I couldn't give her any food." Brittany smirked and shook her head. "Okay, just give me a second." Brittany removed her shirt and bra before having Bridget handed over to her. "Okay B, let's try and latch on this time." Santana watched out of curiosity as her daughter latched onto Brittany's nipple.

"Quit starring at my boobs, I'm trying to feed our child."

"But it's so cool, you just make her food. How does it feel?"

"It hurts right now but that's because everything is sensitive."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay, it's a normal thing." Santana and Brittany watched their daughter until she was finished.

"Will you grab one of the rags from the bathroom? I need to burp her."

"Of course." Santana stumbled out of bed and into their bathroom. She quickly returned with a wash rag.

"Bridget, your mami is such a good helper." Brittany placed the rag on her left shoulder before attempting to burp Bridget. After a little burp and spit up Brittany laid Bridget down on the bed in between her legs so she could put her clothes back on.

"What time are Pierce and Whitney coming?"

"They said around three. They wanted us to be able to have some alone time with Bridge."

"That was sweet of them. I wonder if she's tired of being around people."

"Maybe. For the past two days she's been surrounded by us, Quinn, Rachel, your parents and doctors."

"Poor little baby, she doesn't get a minute to herself." Brittany said in her baby voice as she laid Bridget on her chest. Santana couldn't tear her eyes away from the perfect sight of her wife holding their daughter.

"I love you both so much."

"Say 'we love you too mami', yes we do."

"I'm getting hungry. Do you want anything?"

"What are you hungry for?"

"A sandwich or pizza."

"A turkey sandwich from Subs and Stuff sounds good."

"You want cheese and lettuce?"

"Yes please."

"Your wish is my command. Do you want me to call Quinn so you can have someone to help you?"

"It's only a few blocks away, we'll be okay."

"Okay. I love you both and I'll be back soon." Santana kissed Brittany's lips and Bridget's head before leaving to get their food.

Brittany looked down at Bridget with a content smile on her face. At twenty-two Brittany didn't think she would be settled down with a baby and hot wife. The blonde thought she would be dancing on tour with Beyoncé or Britney Spears like she was when she was twenty. But holding her daughter was defiantly a better feeling than being on stage dancing in front of thousands of people. Brittany was jolted away from her thoughts when she heard a tiny whimper against her chest. She carefully pulled Bridget away and was shocked to see a tiny scratch be her little nose. "Bridge! What did you-you're not wearing your mittens." The blonde wanted to kick herself for not putting the mittens back on after she changed Bridget's diaper.

"It's okay baby. Shhh." Brittany stood up and tried to soothe her daughter's crying.

"I know it hurts, baby." The blonde carried the Mini-Santana into the bathroom. The cut wasn't big or deep but Brittany wanted to take precaution since Bridget loved to suck on her fingers and then proceed to touch things including her face. Brittany turned the faucet to warm and got the edge of a wash rag wet. She gently wiped over the cut causing another little whimper. As she tried to comfort her daughter there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Quinn."

"Come in." Quinn quickly walked into the pent house but raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend.

"Uh what are you doing to my niece?"

"I didn't put her mittens back on after I changed her diaper so she scratched herself."

"Oh my poor little baby." Quinn walked over and gently rubbed Bridget's head.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"I can imagine. Where's Santana?"

"She went to get us lunch. We don't really have any food."

"I can watch Bridge tonight if you guys want to go grocery shopping."

"Thanks but I'm not ready to leave my little nugget yet."

"Fine, don't let aunt Quinn party with her niece. Can I hold her?"

"Have you touched anything gross within the last ten minutes?"

"No?"

"Then yes." Brittany carefully handed her daughter over to Quinn.

"Hi baby girl. You're so pretty, yes you are." The blonde cooed placing a soft kiss on Bridget's forehead.

"She looks just like Santana."

"I know, it's like there wasn't even a guy involved in her making."

"We picked a donor who looked a lot like me so it was like I had something to do with her."

"Britt, you're raising her, you have everything to do with her."

"I know but it would be nice to have her look a little like me."

"Is the next one going to be yours or Santana's?"

"Mine. Then mine again and our last one will be Santana's."

"Wow, you guys are going to have four kids?"

"Yeah. We'll have to buy an actual house."

"I hope that house has a room for aunt Quinn."

"If you're lucky."

"Honey I'm home!" Santana yelled as she walked in carrying a bag of food.

"Did you bring me anything back, San?"

"You didn't just give birth to my first child so no."

"Okay I call dibs on the next Lopez baby. Sorry Britt."

"Fine by me, I'm warning you now they will give you heartburn and crazy mood swings."

"So it's like being around Santana."

"Fuck off, Q."

"Santana Diabla Lopez! Don't swear in front of our child!"

"Ohhh Santana's in trouble."

"If you weren't holding my baby I would punch you in the face."

"No more swearing and no more threats in front of Bridget." Brittany took Bridget from Quinn and held her close.

"Way to go Santana, you took baby time away from me."

"Fight me."

"Let's go right now."

Quinn walked over to Santana and the two started play fighting. It made Brittany smile seeing the two joke around like they did when they were younger. Brittany looked down and smiled even harder when she saw Bridget asleep in her arms. 'I guess it's true, newborns are the laziest humans in the world.' Brittany carried Bridget into her room and laid her carefully in the crib. Brittany returned to the kitchen to watch Quinn and Santana fake fight.

* * *

"Do I _really_ have to go back to work?" Santana was standing in the closet getting dressed for work while Brittany was lying in bed playing with Bridget. "Yes baby, the firm gave you two weeks off paid vacation. You have to go back today." Brittany leaned down and placed kisses all over Bridget's belly. "But I'll miss you guys too much. I can't get any work done if I'm missing my two favorite girls." Santana stepped out of the closet dressed in black pants and white short sleeve dress shirt.

"I'll send you lots of pictures of her throughout the day."

"I want pictures of you too."

"Santana! I'm not going to send you dirty pictures!"

"I wasn't talking about dirty pictures but I wouldn't mind getting a few of those too."

"Not going to happen until I lose the rest of this baby weight."

"Britt, you've lost all the baby weight. You look beautiful."

"No I still have five pounds of pure fat." Brittany grabbed the little bit of weight underneath her belly button. Santana was surprised that the day after they brought Bridget home Brittany started working out.

"Well I think you look beautiful. I'll see my two ladies after work. I love you." Santana kissed Brittany.

"And I love you too." The Latina bent down and smothered her daughter's face in kisses.

"Hey that's not fair, she got more than me." The blonde pouted.

"Someone's jealous." Santana kissed Brittany again this time more passionately.

"How was that?"

"We'll work on it later."

"Very funny. I'll see you guys later. I love you."

"We love you too, mami." Brittany made Bridget's little hand wave goodbye. Once Brittany heard the front door close she smiled at the Mini-Santana laying between her legs.

"It's just you and me today, baby. What do you want to do?"

Bridget just starred at her mom before closing her little eyes. "Right, you just want to sleep." The blonde carefully picked her daughter up and carried her into her own room. As soon as Bridget was laying in her crib she let out a loud cry. "Oh come on, don't pull that." Brittany picked her daughter up again and checked her diaper which was clean. "So you're hungry. This better not be like last time where you just fall asleep two seconds into feeding." The blonde took her shirt and bra off; Bridget immediately latched on.

Brittany liked breastfeeding because it gave her some time to just sit and relax. Even though Bridget didn't cry much Brittany still had to keep up on laundry, dishes and cleaning. While Brittany was trying to run through everything she needed to do she felt a sharp pain in her breast. "Bridge please don-Ah!" Bridget did it again, she bit Brittany's nipple. "Baby that hurts, please don't do it." The blonde whimpered almost in tears. After a few minutes Bridget lost interest and started looking around the room.

Brittany burped, changed and swaddled Bridget before placing the baby in her crib. Once Bridget was asleep Brittany told herself she would put the dishes in the dishwasher, instead she took a nap.

* * *

"Yes mami, she's doing fine." Santana informed her mother as she walked into the pent house. "Mami, I'm home now and I want to spend some time with Britt. I'll call you later. Love you too, bye." Santana looked around and noticed Brittany wasn't in her usual spot cooking dinner, not that Santana just expected her to drop everything to cook.

"Britt? Where are you?" The Latina asked as she made her way around the pent house. After calling out for her a few more times Santana walked into the bedroom and found her wife and daughter. Brittany was curled in a ball while Bridget was lying on her back surrounded by pillows asleep. Santana quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture of her girls. She walked over and kissed the top of Brittany's head.

"San?" Brittany mumbled still half asleep.

"Hey baby. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner."

"No, I can do it. You stay here with Bridge."

"No. You had to take care of her all day so now I'm going to take care of both of you." Without another word Santana kissed Brittany before going into the kitchen to start dinner.

 **Hey guys so I know this wasn't that exciting of a chapter but newborn's literally sleep all day. The next chapter will be more exciting and have tons of fluff (let's be honest all we want is cute Brittana family cuteness) Let me know what you guys thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

A loud cry filled Brittany and Santana's room early Friday morning. Brittany quickly rolled out of bed so Santana wouldn't be woken up by their daughter's crying. The blonde walked into Bridget's room and found her daughter screaming her little head off. "What's wrong baby?" Brittany checked her diaper and found it empty. Brittany quickly heated up a bottle of breastmilk and tried to feed Bridget but she wouldn't take it. "Do you just want to be held?" The blonde quickly walked back into Bridget's room and tried to rock her back to sleep but she just kept crying.

"Britt? Everything okay?" Santana asked in her sleepy voice as she walked in.

"I think something is wrong with Bridget. She didn't have a dirty diaper, she wouldn't eat and she won't go back to sleep."

"Is she warm?"

"Her forehead does feel a little warm."

"She's probably got a little cold or something. We'll take her to the doctor in the morning."

"I'm worried, San."

"I am too but this is the first time she's gotten sick." Santana bent down and kissed Bridget's forehead.

"I hate that we can't do anything for her."

"I do too baby. Go back to bed, I'll take care of her."

"No you go back to bed. You have work in the morning."

"I'm sure as hell not going to work when my princess is sick."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Of course. I haven't used any of my sick days so we're good."

"You hear that, Bridge? Mami is going to hang out with us today." Bridget let out a small whimper and buried her face in Brittany's breast.

"I'm going to grab the thermometer, if she has a fever we can give her some Infant Tylenol." Santana walked across the hall in the bathroom and retrieved the thermometer. After Bridget was born Miguel gave Santana the type of thermometer that goes in an ear.

"Do you know how to use that?" Brittany questioned trying to calm Bridget down.

"Of course, my dad taught me how to use this when I was three." The Latina checked her daughter's temperature and frowned at the result.

"One hundred point one. I'll go get the Tylenol." Santana once again ran into the bathroom and retrieved the Tylenol.

After a struggle to get Bridget to take the medicine the almost four month old started to calm down. Brittany sat in the rocking chair and did her best to rock Bridget back to sleep while Santana watched the two. Santana looked at the clock in Bridget's room and frowned, it was six o'clock and the pediatrician's office didn't open until eight.

"She's asleep." Brittany whispered looking at the sleeping baby against her chest.

"I can put her in the crib."

"No, I don't want to risk waking her up."

"Do you want me to start breakfast for us?"

"Yes please."

"Pancakes sound good?"

"Oh my god yes."

"Coming right up."

Santana pecked Brittany's cheek before getting started on breakfast. Santana wasn't the best cook in the world but she could handle making edible pancakes. Twenty minutes later Santana managed to make four edible pancakes. Santana quickly ate her pancakes before she cut Brittany's pancakes into small pieces since she was holding Bridget.

"Your pancakes my lady."

"Thank you." Brittany whispered, not wanting to wake Bridget up.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go call into work and see if I can get Bridge an early appointment."

"Okay baby." Santana stepped out into the hall and called work.

"Johnson and Hansen Law Firm. This is Macy how can I help you?"

"Hey Macy it's Santana. I'm calling in today. Bridget is really sick."

"Aw poor baby. I'll mark you off on the schedule today. Will you be back on Monday?"

"Yeah I will."

"Okay. Give Bridget a big hug and kiss for me."

"I will. Thanks Macy."

"You're welcome, see you Monday."

"See you Monday." Santana hung up and called the pediatricians office.

"Hello this is Dr. Slot's office, how may I help you?" A woman's happy voice said on the other end.

"Hi this is Santana Lopez; my daughter Bridget is sick. I would like to schedule the earliest appointment you have available."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Three months and four weeks."

"Okay and what are her symptoms?"

"She had a fever of a hundred and wouldn't eat."

"Okay since she is so young and she wouldn't eat Dr. Slot can see her before we open at seven thirty."

"That works amazingly. We'll be there at seven thirty."

"Okay and you said your last name is Lopez, is that your daughter's last name as well?"

"Yes, it is."

"Alright I have Bridget Lopez scheduled for seven thirty. We'll see you soon Mrs. Lopez."

"Thank you so much." Santana walked back in Bridget's room and found Brittany trying to keep her calm.

"I got her an appointment for seven thirty."

"Oh great! Can you watch her? I need to shower."

"Of course. Come here baby." Brittany handed Bridget carefully to Santana. As soon as Bridget was in her mother's arms she started crying.

"Hey mommy will be right back."

"Maybe you should shower first? She seems upset about me leaving."

"She'll be okay, Britt."

"Okay. I promise I'll be quick." Brittany kissed Bridget's head and Santana's lips before quickly getting in the shower.

Bridget continued to sob as Santana tried to calm her down. "I know you don't feel good baby. We'll get you to the doctor and you'll feel all better." The Latina whispered in her screaming daughter's ear. Eventually Bridget cried herself to sleep which broke Santana's heart, she couldn't stand that her daughter didn't feel good and there was nothing she could do about it. Once Brittany was ready to go Santana gently placed Bridget in her car seat. The Latina changed into a t-shirt and jeans before following Brittany out to the car.

"Do you want to buckle her in? I know you struggle with getting it." Brittany whispered as she held Bridget's car seat.

"Can you do it? She really doesn't feel good and I just want to get her to the doctor."

"Of course."

* * *

The trio sat in one of the many rooms in the doctor's office. Bridget's face was buried in Brittany's chest as she let out soft whimpers.

"I hate seeing her like this, San."

"I do too. She's miserable."

"Hopefully it's nothing really serious."

"I'm sure it's just a cold or something. He'll give her some antibiotics and she'll feel better in a couple of days." There was a loud knock on the door before a tall man in a white lab coat walked in.

"Brittany, Santana, it's nice to see you guys again. Meredith at the front desk said Bridget here isn't feeling well."

"No she's not." Brittany whispered, holding her daughter close to her chest.

"Okay I'll take her off your hands for a minute, Britt." Dr. Slot carefully pulled Bridget out of Brittany's hold. Bridget immediately started screaming, obviously upset that she was taken away from her mommy.

"Hey baby girl it's me, Derek, we're friends, remember?" Dr. Slot said as he started examining the screaming baby. Halfway through the exam Dr. Slot looked in Bridget's ear which caused her to let out a blood curdling scream.

"Oh wow, she has one mother of an ear infection. That's why she has a fever and has been screaming, she's so uncomfortable and in so much pain."

"How did she get an ear infection?!" Brittany half screamed.

"It could be a number of things. Usually the main reason is troubles with secretions draining, the tubes in babies ears aren't angles as steeply as adults so they don't drain as well causing bacteria to grow. I'm going to give her liquid amoxicillin, it's bubble gum flavored so she'll like taking it. Usually I would write a prescription but this is an emergency case." Dr. Slot handed Bridget back to Brittany before walking out in the hall for a moment. He came back in holding a small box.

"Alright little one, I don't want to see you back here for a while." Dr. Slot poked Bridget's tummy.

"You can pay at the front desk. I'll see you ladies around."

"Thank you Dr. Slot." Brittany whispered kissing the top of Bridget's head.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

After three days of medicine, several naps a day and plenty of cuddles Bridget was feeling much better. Brittany woke up Tuesday morning to find Santana missing and Bridget's happy squeals echoing through the pent house. Brittany checked the clock and frowned, it was almost eleven so Santana should have been at work. Brittany quickly slid out of bed and walked to Bridget's room.

"Who's mami's pretty girl? You are, yes you are." Santana cooed while smothering Bridget's face in kisses causing her to let out more happy squeals. Brittany grinned as she watched her wife and daughter bond.

"You two are so adorable!"

"Thank you, we pride ourselves on being adorable." Santana kissed Bridget's face again when she stood up.

"What are you doing home, San? You should be at work."

"I was getting ready for work when Macy called and told me not to come in. The guys are going to be in court all day and since neither of the boss men are there to approve a new case for me, I have a paid day off."

"So you get to spend all day with me and Bridge!"

"Yeah I do." Santana smirked. She gently kissed Brittany before Bridget let out a yelp.

"I think someone wants mommy kisses too."

"Do you want mommy kisses?" Brittany asked enthusiastically, in response Bridget giggled and flashed a gummy grin. Brittany carefully pulled Bridget away from Santana and peppered her face in kisses.

"Hey Britt?" Santana mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I think Bridget would like the pizzeria, it's like a kids favorite place."

"Actually I was thinking just the two of us. It's been forever since we've gone out."

"Oh, sure we can go out. I'll text Quinn and see if she can watch her tonight."

"Really?"

"Of course, I've been missing our-." Brittany covered Bridget's ear and pressed the other one against her chest.

"-sexy times."

"I have too. You know she's due for another nap in about ten minutes, maybe we could get an early start on our sexy times?"

"No, no, I want to be romanced before I let you in my pants again."

"Romanced huh? Well, I'll make sure you are romanced to the fullest tonight."

"Good because-." Brittany was cut off by Bridget trying to latch on to her breast.

"I take it you didn't get the chance to feed her?"

"No I did not." Santana admitted with a small frown, as soon as Bridget woke up the two started playing.

"Okay, come on baby girl." Brittany carried Bridget into the kitchen with Santana following close behind.

"Are you hungry, Britt?"

"You know I'm always hungry."

"I'll make you whatever you want."

"Scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Comin right up."

While Santana worked to improve her cooking skills Brittany sat on the couch watching Bridget suck on the nipple of her bottle. The blonde looked over to see her wife working hard on breakfast. It made Brittany smile whenever Santana attempted to cook, she just looked so serious and focused which just made her look cute. When Brittany looked down again Bridget was fast asleep with her mouth open. "You are just like your mami." The blonde whispered before placing Bridget's head on her shoulder to burp her. After a few rubs on her back Bridget burped before falling back asleep. Brittany quickly walked to Bridget's room and laid her down in the crib. When she returned to the kitchen Santana was finished with their breakfast.

As Santana started plating their food Brittany grabbed her by the waist and kissed her wife passionately. The Latina was happy to deepen the kiss by leaning into Brittany. Santana was the first to pull away with a giant smile on her face.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." Brittany pecked Santana's lips before grabbing her breakfast.

* * *

Quinn slowly made her way down the hall to Brittany and Santana's place. Ever since the talent agency let her go, most of her days were spent trying to find a new job and it was exhausting. Quinn stepped inside the pent house and was greeted by Santana sitting on the floor watching Bridget do mini pushups.

"Hey there you are." Santana chirped.

"Sorry it took so long. I haven't done laundry in a while so I was struggling to find a shirt I didn't mind getting spit up on."

"It's okay. Thank you for babysitting tonight. It's been so long since Britt and I have had any time alone."

"It's my pleasure. I love hanging out with Bridge." Quinn walked over and picked up her niece. The blonde placed kisses all over Bridget's face earning a happy squeal.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany smiled from ear to ear as she saw her best friend holding her daughter.

"Hey Britt, you're looking hot tonight."

"Watch it Fabray, she's my wife."

"Down Santana and thank you, Quinn." Brittany was surprised Quinn said she looked hot considering she was just wearing a white t-shirt and skinny jeans, almost the same outfit as Santana.

"No problem Britt-Britt. So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"San is taking me to Waves and then we're going on a walk."

"That sounds really romantic. I can keep Bridget all night so you guys can stay out late."

"Quinn we couldn't-." Santana started.

"That's so sweet of you, Q! Thank you so much."

"But Britt, I don't think-."

"San, we better get going if we want to make our reservation time. You know what she needs for night time, right Quinn?"

"Yeah, you two crazy kids go have fun tonight." Brittany quickly walked over and wrapped Quinn in a hug.

"Don't forget about the setup I asked about. The lights are behind the couch."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Britt."

"Thanks. Bye my precious angels."

Once Brittany and Santana walked out Quinn looked down at her niece and smiled. "Before we get going, I have to set up for your mommy's to have some fun times." Quinn walked back to Bridget's room and placed the Mini-Santana in her crib. When Brittany asked Quinn to babysit she also asked if she could make a romantic setup in the living room. Brittany requested that Quinn take all the blankets and pillows in the Pierce-Lopez pent house and turn them into a bed. The blonde did as requested and retrieved the comforter from the couples bed and several blankets from the living room along with all the pillows she could find. The blonde grabbed the white Christmas lights from behind the couch and hung them up on the shelves and top of the windows.

Once everything was gathered Quinn had the difficult task of moving the furniture around. Moving the coffee table was no problem, the couch was another story. The blonde struggled for twenty minutes before moving the couch against the far wall. The blonde made sure the bed looked nice before grabbing Bridget. "Come on, B. We're going to party tonight." Quinn grabbed a few bottles of Brittany's breast milk from the fridge, a few changes of clothes and Bridget's favorite toy: the dangly keys. When the elevator started to move Bridget's eyes shot open and she looked at Quinn like a scared puppy.

"Don't worry, B. We're safe."

Once they stopped on Quinn's floor the blonde quickly made her way to the apartment. She was surprised to find Rachel running around in a robe with her hair in curlers. The brunette didn't seem to notice Quinn as she kept running around.

"Uh Rach, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our party tonight! I completely forgot about it!"

"Party? What party?"

"Apparently when we went to dinner last weekend with Matt and Stephany we volunteered to have the next party here."

"But that last time we were with Matt and Stephany we were beyond drunk."

"Exactly, but even though we were drunk it's still on us."

"But we can't have a party tonight, I'm watching Bridget and she's staying the night." Quinn adjusted Bridget so the Mini-Santana rested higher on her chest.

"It's not like a can just call everyone and say 'sorry but there's no party tonight because Quinn is babysitting' it's just rude, Q."

"I'm not going to let my niece around a bunch of drunk people, Rachel."

"You know there's only going to be like three drunk people at maximum."

"Rachel I don't think-."

"Quinn, I don't have time to argue. If you're really that uncomfortable just go back to Brittany and Santana's. I'm going to keep getting ready."

Rachel went back to her bedroom leaving Quinn in a tough position. On one hand she didn't want drunk people around Bridget even though at their parties no one got _that_ drunk, on the other hand she didn't want to ruin Brittany and Santana's night by crashing on their couch.

"Okay Bridge, tonight you're not leaving my side not even for a second."

* * *

"I love walking through the park." Brittany chirped as she swung her hand and Santana's hand back and forth. After dinner Brittany dragged Santana into Central Park.

"Do you remember when we first moved here and spent like every day here?"

"Yes! I remember when it was snowing the pretty snow and we held hands and drank hot chocolate."

"That was a great day." Santana smiled at the memory. Brittany was right about it 'snowing the pretty snow' instead of being the gross slush it was almost like a movie. Perfect untouched snow was lying on the ground as Brittany and Santana made their way through the park.

"Looks like there's a party going on." Brittany pointed up to their building. In several of the windows strobe lights seemed to be flashing in the apartment.

"Hopefully it isn't close to Bridget. I want her to sleep tonight." Santana almost growled. She never understood why people had college like parties in their apartments. It was so easy for something in the apartment to break.

"I hope it isn't too. Bridget needs at least sixteen hours of sleep or she turns into a diva, just like her mami."

"You know it."

Santana grinned and kissed Brittany's cheek. As the two made their way into the building the manager at the desk stopped them.

"Mrs. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez, if the gathering upstairs is too loud please let me know. I've already had several residents call down and complain."

"We will, Rob. Thank you." Santana flashed a smile before stepping into the elevator with Brittany. The elevator was almost to the top when it stopped two floors below the pent house. When the elevator doors opened the music could be heard from one of the apartments.

"It kinda looks like the party is at Rachel and Quinn's." Brittany whispered, she noticed the blinking lights underneath the door, flashing against the floor.

"Yeah it does. She wouldn't have a party with Bridget there, would she?" The elevator doors closed as she looked up at her wife.

"No she wouldn't. Quinn is too responsible to do something like that."

"You're right, Britt."

With her mind at ease that Bridget is safe Brittany pulls her wife into a heated kiss. When the elevator doors opened on their floor the blonde dragged Santana to their pent house, only breaking the kiss to unlock the door.

"Britt, what is this?" Santana gawked at the makeshift bed in the middle of the floor and the Christmas lights hanging up.

"This is our romantic time. I remember how much fun we had in high school when you did this for our anniversary."

"Oh my god, Britt, this is perfect."

"Pick out a movie and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before walking back to the bathroom that was in their bedroom. Santana made her way over to the movie shelf and picked out Brittany's favorite movie, Alice in Wonderland. After putting the movie in and skipping through all the old previews Santana quickly discarded her t-shirt, jeans and shoes, 'Britt did say to make myself comfortable.' The Latina climbed under the covers and waited for her wife to return. A few moments later Brittany walked out in her lace black underwear.

"We had the same idea." Brittany grinned as she slid in beside Santana and noticed she was also in her underwear.

"You said to make myself comfortable." Santana climbed on top of Brittany and nuzzled her face in the blonde's neck. Brittany carefully draped her arms over the Latina.

"I love this movie." Brittany whispered as she watched Alice sit in the tree.

"I know. It's your favorite movie of all time."

"I want a rabbit that tells time."

"You don't want that one since he's late."

About halfway through the movie Brittany surprisingly lost interest and focused on Santana. Brittany slowly moved her hands down more until they were resting on as Brittany called 'the holy grail of butts'. The blonde firmly grasped Santana's ass, pushing Santana closer to her.

"Do you want something?" Santana grinned as she pushed herself up.

"Maybe I do."

"What do you want?" The Latina cocked an eye brow.

"Sexy times."

"So romantic, Britt."

Santana giggled as she placed a hard kiss on Brittany's lips. The Latina quickly unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side causing a grin to creep across Brittany's face. "You're wearing too many clothes." Santana straddled Brittany's legs and pulled her panties down. The Latina then laid down beside her wife and assaulted Brittany's neck with kisses. Brittany was struggling to keep her eyes open as Santana's tongue danced across her neck, the Latina knew how much Brittany loved her tongue. Brittany somehow managed to unclasp her own bra, it quickly joined Santana's.

"Now you're wearing too many clothes."

"Take my panties off."

That sentence always made heat radiate through Brittany's body. While Santana continued to kiss Brittany's neck the blonde slowly pulled her wife's panties down. When they reached Santana's ankles the Latina quickly kicked them away and straddled Brittany.

"You ready for all this?" Santana ran her hands over her breast and down her toned stomach.

"Only if you're ready for this." Brittany quickly and carefully flipped Santana so she was on her back with the blonde above her. The Latina looked like a deer in headlights as she starred at Brittany.

"No fair, I wanted to be on top."

"You're a bottom and you know it." Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana.

"I'm not a bottom!"

"Yes you are, San."

"Am not."

"Are too." The blonde leaned down and caught Santana's right nipple in her mouth.

"A-am not." Santana stuttered as she felt Brittany's hand glide down her body. Brittany slowly rubbed Santana's already hard clit forcing a whimper out of the Latina.

"Are too. If you admit it, I'll go in." Brittany teased Santana's entrance with two fingers.

"Britt." The Latina whimpered.

"Yes baby?"

"I-I'm a bottom."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm a bottom! Please fuck me!" Santana whimpered bucking her hips.

"You're my bottom."

Brittany kissed Santana as she gently slid in. Santana moaned into the kiss as she felt her wife move inside her. The Latina's back arched as Brittany rubbed her clit with her thumb while her fingers thrust inside. Santana felt the familiar coil in her stomach and wanted to hide her face in Brittany's neck. It had been so long since they were intimate and Santana felt like she was going to explode. "B-Britt." Santana moaned, she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck forcing the blonde's head to rest beside her own. "I want you to cum baby." The blonde whispered peppering Santana's neck and face with kisses. A for more swipes across her clit and Santana was crashing below Brittany. The Latina scratched down Brittany's back causing the blonde to wince in pain but it was the good kind of pain.

"I l-love you." Santana breathlessly whispered, still holding Brittany close.

"I love you too, baby."

When Brittany tried to look at Santana, the Latina buried her face in the blonde's neck. "San, baby, let me look at you." Brittany tried to look at her wife again but failed. The Latina shook her head, while her face was still buried in her neck. "Why? I want to look at my beautiful wife after we made love."

"I'm… rassed."

"What? I can't hear you when you talk in my neck."

"I'm embarrassed!" Santana finally pulled away from Brittany and laid her head on the pillow.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because...I…I finished too fast." Santana admitted, her cheeks turning red.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's been a while since we had sex so it's normal to finish fast. Plus I take it as a complement."

"I love you so much, Brittany."

"I love you too. Will you say it in your cute voice?" Brittany batted her eyelashes, she knew Santana couldn't say no to her.

"I wuv you, Bwittany."

"I wuv you too, Sanny."

"Are you ready for me to return the favor?" Santana ran her fingers over Brittany's back, she made sure to follow her spine all the way down to her back dimples.

"Maybe later. I'm more in the cuddly mood now."

Brittany laid down on her side, she opened her arms so Santana could climb in. The Latina pressed her arms against her chest as Brittany wrapped her arms around her. Santana nuzzled her face in Brittany's neck, she told herself she would just close her eyes for a second. Brittany looked down to see Santana sleeping peacefully, soft snores fell from her slightly open mouth. "I love you, so much." The blonde whispered as she played with strands of raven hair. Before falling asleep Brittany pressed a soft kiss against her wife's forehead.

* * *

"Alright everyone, I was just informed we're making too much noise!" Rachel yelled over the crowed of her friends, the manager from the front desk yelled at them for the noise. "So, get out before we get evicted!" Everyone groaned and a few 'boos' filled the room as everyone prepared to leave.

"Rachel, do you have a second?" The brunette turned around to find a pretty blonde standing in front of her. Rachel knew she had seen the girl before but she couldn't place her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think you could give my number to Quinn? I was going to give her it earlier but her sister's baby started crying so she took her to bed."

"Sister's baby? Quinn is an only child."

"No she's not. Her sister Francesca is a marijuana addict and she gave Quinn custody of her baby girl." Rachel wanted to tell the girl that you couldn't get addicted to marijuana but she didn't want to make the girl confused.

"Oh Francesca! Sorry, Quinn doesn't like talking about her. But yeah I can give her your number."

"Thank you so much." The blonde handed Rachel a napkin with her number on it.

After the last guest left the apartment Quinn walked out of her room.

"Well, Bridge is down for the night." The blonde proudly announced.

"So, how's your sister?"

"My sister? I don't-you talked to Maria, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, she wanted me to give you her number." Rachel pressed the napkin against Quinn's chest.

"Rach, don't be like that."

"Be like what? I thought you were serious about us, Quinn."

"I am serious about us. Look she kept flirting with me so I lied and told her Bridget was my sister's daughter. I thought the commitment of having a child would scare her too much but it turns out she has two kids of her own."

"Well, have fun taking care of your niece and step children." Before Quinn could protest Rachel was already in her room. The blonde let out a groan of frustration. Soon after Bridget let out a loud cry.

"Some fucking party this was."

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and please read the note after this.**

 **Alright there are two things I wanted to inform you guys of. The first one is tomorrow I go back to school (it's my senior year, yay!) But on top of school I play golf and have either practice or a match everyday so there's going to be a longer period of update times which leads me to my second thing. I've had a few people request that I start a twitter account for my fanfic account. People want this so I can give estimates and updates on the stories and chapter upload time. So if you like the idea of a twitter account please let me know in the reviews or PM me. Anyway thank you for understanding about the time period of chapter updates.**

 **Much love, TheSTT**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana hadn't been at work for more than two minutes and she was already pissed off. She really didn't want to leave Brittany or the comfort of their living room bed. The Latina was also mad she didn't get to see Bridget before she left, she hated not being able to see her daughter before work.

"Yo Lopez, what's up?" Mark greeted as he stepped into Santana's office.

"I'm not in the mood today, Griff."

"Whoa, what's got your panties in a knot?"

"I really don't want to be here today and I didn't get to see my daughter before I left."

"Hey at least you get to see your kid. Amber never lets me see Chrissy or Paul."

"You do know you're a lawyer right? You could easily get your kids back."

"I've tried but I've been denied custody every time. I made one mistake in high school and it cost me everything." Mark was referring to the time he tried to buy weed from an undercover cop.

"Hey if you want I could put in a good word with the DA. Where does Amber live?"

"Some hick town in Ohio. Lina or Lika, something like that."

"Lima?"

"Yeah, that's it! How do you know about that place?"

"I was born and raised there."

"No kidding. So you got some connections?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'll see what I can do about getting your kids back."

"Thanks Lopez. If you do get my little gremlins back I'd love you forever."

"Like I said, I'll see what I can do."

Mark gave Santana a smile before walking across the hall to his office. Santana sat back in her chair and let out a sigh, Mr. Hansen was supposed to assign her a new case. "Well Mrs. Lopez, it seems the multi-million dollar cases always seem to end up in your lap." Mr. Hansen tossed an envelope on her desk with an almost angry look on his face.

"Do you know the up and coming actress Kitty Wilde?"

"Yes I do." Brittany had dragged Santana to see the newest movie Kitty was in called 'The Confused Stoners' Brittany thought it was about funny rocks.

"Well some magazine printed a story about her that is reportedly untrue but they also printed pictures which she did not give them permission to print."

"Let me guess, she's suing them for millions and millions of dollars?"

"Bingo. You leave for Los Angeles on Monday. We have an apartment set up for you."

"An apartment?"

"Yes. This magazine company isn't going down without a fight. You'll be in Los Angeles for at least a month."

"A month?" Santana's eyes had to be the size of baseballs.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well Mr. Hansen I have a three, almost four month old daughter and a wife. I don't want to miss a month of their lives."

"Santana…" Mr. Hansen stepped further into the Latina's office and closed the door behind him.

"I know you love your daughter, wife and the luxury lifestyle you live. They are the reasons why I assigned you to this case. If we even get half of what Kitty is suing for your daughter could graduate from Harvard with a PhD and still have enough money to own a few sports cars."

"I don't want to miss out on my daughter's life. My dad was always working when I was little, I don't want her to grow up without me there. I don't want to miss any milestones."

"Here's what I'll do. I'll give you and your wife a few days to decide. If you don't want to go, I'll let you stay here and do paper work."

"Can they come with me?"

"I'm sorry but no. I need you to be on the top of your game and I know you won't be on the top of your game when your wife and daughter are running around. Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Mr. Bobby."

Mr. Hansen smiled at the Latina before walking out. Santana threw her head back against her chair, she swore something like this would only happen to her.

* * *

"Britt, I'm dying…can we…slow…down." Quinn was dying during the run she Brittany and Bridget were on.

"Sure, Q." Britany's run turned into a walk to which Quinn was thankful for. Quinn was skinny but she hadn't workout much since high school.

"Thanks. I've gotta get back into shape."

"Me too. I've been trying to get my dancer body back but it's been hard with Bridget." Brittany looked to the side of the covered stroller to see Bridget fast asleep.

"You know I'm always available to watch her."

"I know but San and I hate leaving her. We don't want other people raising our child."

"I get that. It's good you don't want to pass her off, I remember Santana bounced between me and you when we were little because her mom and dad were always working."

"I remember that too. Do you remember when we broke in to the stadium and spent all night on the football field?"

"How could I forget? I was paranoid the whole night."

"That was my favorite night ever. It was the last time we were all together, having fun and not worrying about stuff."

"Yeah it was." Quinn remembered that night like it was yesterday. Not only was it the last time where everyone was all together it was the last time anyone saw or heard from Finn Hudson. That night everyone fell asleep on the fifty-yard line of the football field and when they woke up Finn was gone. He left without saying goodbye or leaving a note. Quinn thought about him sometimes but Rachel thought about him more.

"Does she miss Finn?" Brittany whispered as they sat down on a park bench.

"Yeah. She really misses him around June since that's when we graduated. I think the only reason why she wasn't sad this June was because Bridget was around."

"I think he would like Bridget." Brittany pulled a bottle out of Bridget's diaper bag so Bridget could have her lunch.

"He would love her, Britt." Quinn finished off the last of her water before walking across the path to throw it away.

"I want another one." Brittany said with a huge smile just as Quinn sat down.

"Want another water?"

"No silly, I want another baby…like now."

If Quinn had more water she was sure she would spit it out.

"What?"

"I want another baby now. The baby and Bridget would be close in age."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Britt."

"Why?" Brittany pouted.

"Because Santana works a lot, that means you would be left with a one-year-old and a newborn. No offense Britt but you struggle with eating and walking at the same time."

"I think I'll be able to do it."

"If you say so, B."

* * *

"I can't believe you got the Wilde case! You're going to make _millions._ " Mark screeched. Santana and Mark decided to go to the sub shop a block away from the law firm for lunch. The two were sitting outside watching people walk by while eating.

"I don't want to make millions if it means I'm going to miss Bridget growing up. Not to mention I'll miss Brittany so much that I won't be able to work well."

"So you miss a few months. Worst case scenario is you come back and Brittany has a new girl and Bridget is calling her mami."

"Britt would never cheat on me."

"That's what I thought about that girl from the Bronx I was dating. Next thing I know she's telling me she cheated on me and gave me syphilis."

"Okay that was hilarious and you know it." Santana giggled before finishing off her sub.

"Fuck you Lopez." Mark said with a mouth full of food.

"Alright, let's head back to the firm." Santana was about to stand up when she heard a familiar squeal.

"What is it?"

"That sounded like Bridget's happy squeal."

"Lopez, every babies happy squeal sounds the same."

"No that's defiantly Bridget's." Santana looked around until she spotted two familiar blonde's walking down the street. Brittany was pushing Bridget's stroller while Quinn walked beside her.

"Brittany, Quinn!" Santana quickly jumped up and ran towards the girls.

"Hey Sanny." Brittany chirped, pecking Santana's cheek so she wouldn't mess up the Latina's lipstick.

"Hey baby. What are you guys doing out?"

"We went on a run. Well, me and Bridge ran, Quinn walked."

"Hey I tried." Quinn defended herself.

"I'm sure you did, Quinn." Santana carefully picked up Bridget and kissed her little cheeks.

"So how's work been?"

"It's been-." Santana remembered that she would most likely have to go to LA for a month.

"It's been okay. Hey how about I pick up dinner for us tonight?"

"That sounds great! Can we have whatever I want?"

"Of course Britt-Britt."

"I want the chicken Caesar salad pizza!"

"Okay, Britt. I should be home at six."

"Okay, I love youuuuu." Brittany pressed kisses all over Santana's face. The Latina usually hated PDA but she missed Brittany's kisses.

"I love you too, Britt."

"Say bye to mami, B." Brittany carefully placed her daughter back in the stroller and strapped her in.

"Bye guys. Be safe getting home."

"You too." Both Brittany and Quinn said in sync as they walked away.

"You hate that pizza." Mark said as he walked up beside Santana.

"I know but she loves it."

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest."

"Shut up, Mark."

"Make me Lopez."

"You're lucky we're in public, if we weren't I'd break your nose."

"You're a firecracker today, aren't ya?" Mark ruffled Santana's hair before running down the street, he knew Santana would kill him for touching her hair.

"I'm going to kill you, Griff!"

* * *

Brittany sat on the couch, her eyes glued to her daughter on the play mat. Bridget was laying sideways almost on the brink of rolling over for the first time. "Come on Bridget you can do it! Just a little more." Brittany crawled on the floor and held the dangling keys out trying to get Bridget to grab them. Bridget's eyes widened at the sight of her favorite toy so close to her. The tiny brunette let out a loud grunt as she finally rolled from her side onto her stomach. Brittany jumped up and scooped Bridget into her arms.

"Baby girl! You just rolled over for the first time!"

"Eeeeeeeee!" Bridget squealed causing Brittany to pull away and stare at her daughter.

"Oh my god, Bridget. You just talked!"

"Eeeeeeee!"

"Baby girl you're growing up so fast! Wait until mami gets home and hears you." Right on que the door opened and Santana walked in.

"There are my girls." Santana placed the pizza on the counter before giving Brittany and Bridget plenty of kisses.

"Bridget has something she wants to tell you, San."

"Oh she does?"

"Mhm, go on B, tell her."

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh my god! She talked kind of!"

"Yeah and she can roll over."

"Britt our baby girl is a genius."

"Well yeah, the smartest lady ever is her mom." Brittany proudly said since she was a math genius.

"The smartest and prettiest lady ever." Santana kissed Brittany sweetly.

"Eeeee!" Bridget squealed obviously not happy she wasn't getting all of her mother's attention.

"Sorry baby, we didn't mean to ignore you." Santana carefully took Bridget out of her wife's arms and kissed her.

"Are you ready for dinner, San?"

"I'm always ready for pizza. Do you want me to feed Bridge while you eat?"

"You don't need to, I fed her like ten minutes ago."

"Cool. B, can you behave while mommy and I eat our dinner?"

"Eee."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Santana placed Bridget on her play mat before she and Brittany sat down at the dinner table. The last time they sat down and ate at the table was when their parents decided to show up unexpectedly.

"So how was the rest of work?" Brittany asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"It was okay. There's um something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Brittany looked at Santana with her sparkling eyes and award winning smile. Santana swallowed hard, it killed her knowing she was about to make Brittany sad.

"Mr. Hansen wants to send me to Los Angeles to be Kitty Wilde's lawyer. I'd be gone for at least a month. He's giving us a few days to decide if I want to go or not." As Santana finished her announcement Brittany's smile fell and her eyes lost their sparkle.

"But LA is all the way on the other side of the country and-and a month is a long time."

"I know it is, that's why I wanted to consult you before I gave him my final answer."

"I-I-I don't want you to go, San." Brittany whispered, looking down at her pizza.

"I'll stay here with you and Bridget then. I love you guys more than my job." Santana held her wife's hand and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Brittany whimpered.

"Okay baby. I'll clean up."

Santana grabbed the dirty plates and took them over to the dishwasher. Brittany walked over to the living room and picked up Bridget before sitting on the couch. The blonde held her daughter close to her chest as she stared blankly at the cartoons on the TV. Brittany really didn't want Santana to go to LA for a month in fact she didn't want Santana to leave the house. 'You need to let her go. She worked so hard to get this job.' Brittany idly ran her finger up and down Bridget's back while continuing to think about letting Santana go.

"Britt, baby, are you okay?" Santana sat down beside the blonde and wrapped her arm around Brittany.

"I-yeah I'm okay."

"Britt, I can tell you're lying. What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go but you worked so hard to get your job. San, you need to go to LA and be that girls lawyer."

"I don't want to leave you and Bridget."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. Like when I had to smuggle drugs across the Canadian border for Lord Tubbington. Now you're going to go to LA and you're going to win that case then you're going to come home and snuggle with us."

"Eeeeeee!"

"See, Bridget agrees with me."

"But-."

"No buts. You're going to spend the next three days snuggling with me and our daughter. Now, I'll meet you in our room once I change Bridget into her pajamas."

Brittany carried Bridget in to her room. Since it was colder in their pent house Brittany changed Bridget into a onesie with ducks all over it. The blonde carried her daughter into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed beside Santana.

"You look so cute in your onesie." Santana cooed as she laid Bridget down on her stomach.

"You look so cute in your pajamas." Brittany looked at Santana who was dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"Thanks. Are you going to get in to something more comfortable?"

"Duh." Brittany walked into the walk in closet and stripped her shirt and shorts off. She managed to find Santana's Calvin Klein sweater and running shorts. When the blonde walked back out she was welcomed by Bridget holding Santana's nose and giggling.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

"She loves my nose." Santana giggled as she watched her daughter grab her nose.

The blonde rolled her eyes and slid into bed beside Santana and Bridget. Brittany rested her head on her wife's shoulder while drawing circles on Bridget's back with her finger.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" The Latina whispered.

"We could but your bosses suck and make you leave."

"You don't know how tempted I am to just quitting and working at another firm."

"You worked hard to get your job. Remember all those nights you stayed up studying? All that studying got you here."

"I hated all those nights of studying. Hell, I hated almost every year we lived in that shitty apartment."

"Hey that was our first apartment together. I liked it."

"Britt, that place was so shady."

"No it wasn't, San. There wasn't a tree around for miles."

"Britt that's not-you're right, there wasn't a tree around for a while."

* * *

 _"One, two, three, four, five six, seven and eight." Brittany announced as she and the other dance instructor, Steve, lead the class into the last move. "Alright everyone that was great! Next week we'll work on the last part of the routine." Brittany smiled as the class prepared to leave._

" _You were on fire today, Britt." Steve said grabbing his bag off the floor._

" _Thanks Steve but I was terrible. I missed stepped like twenty times."_

" _Hey that's okay, you've been teaching classes since like six this morning."_

" _I'm exhausted. I can't wait to go home and cuddle with Santana." Brittany and Steve made their way out to the parking lot._

" _Is she still working on becoming a lawyer?"_

" _Yeah. She takes that big test on Saturday."_

" _Tell her I say good luck."_

" _I will. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany headed toward the side walk but was stopped by Steve grabbing her arm._

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

" _Um…walking home?"_

" _Britt, I'm not letting you walk down the street when it's dark out."_

" _But I don't have another way home."_

" _Yes you do. Come on get in my car."_

" _Steve I can't ask you to drive me all the way home."_

" _You're not asking, I'm the one who is offering. Now get in so you can go home and see your girl and I can go home and see my guy."_

" _Fine." Brittany caved in with a smile on her face._

 _Steve drove Brittany home to her apartment in Manhattan. The day after they returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii Brittany and Santana moved into their very tiny apartment. Since Miguel paid for everything involving the wedding he refused to pay for the apartment leaving it up to Brittany to support the two. Once Brittany graduated from high school she was offered a spot on tour with Lady Gaga as a backup dancer and that's how she was able to afford the apartment._

" _Have a good night, Britt. I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Thanks for the ride, you better be ready to dance your butt off tomorrow." Brittany smirked as she watched Steve drive away. The blonde quickly made her way upstairs to the apartment. She was so excited to see her wife she could hardly stand it. Ever since Santana started law school she was determined to finish early so she could help out with the bills. It was no surprise to Brittany when she walked in and saw Santana sitting on the couch, looking down at one of her many law books on the coffee table._

" _Hey Sanny Bear."_

" _Hey." Santana idly said, really not realizing it was her wife who she really hadn't seen in three days._

" _I missed you."_

" _You too."_

" _Santana."_

" _What Britt? I'm trying to study here." Santana looked up from her book for the first time in hours to see Brittany standing over her looking hurt._

" _Never mind." The blonde whimpered walking to their room that was right beside the front door. Santana wanted to kick herself, how could she be mean to the woman she loved more than anything in the world?_

" _Brittany, baby, I'm sorry." Santana said from the other side of the door._

" _Get back to studying. Don't worry about me." Santana could tell Brittany was crying by the tone of her voice._

" _No. The love of my life is sad and it's my fault, I can't study knowing that I made you sad."_

" _I'm fine Santana, really."_

" _Britt, don't make me get the tickle monster to open the door." Santana knew Brittany couldn't resist the 'tickle monster'._

" _No! Don't get the tickle monster!"_

" _What about the cuddle monster? Do you want to see her more?"_

" _Y-yeah."_

" _Then open the door, baby." The door opened and revealed Brittany with tear stained cheeks. Santana pushed the door open and wrapped her arms around Brittany. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her as tight as possible._

" _I'm sorry I was so mean. I should never be mean to my Britt-Britt."_

" _It's okay, I forgive you."_

" _I love you Brittany. I love you so much and I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I promise I'll ace this test and then I'll take you on an awesome vacation."_

" _Instead of a vacation can we do the thing we talked about a few weeks ago?" Santana pulled away with a grin._

" _Yeah we can."_

" _Remember what the doctor said, we have to take special pills and have all those test done."_

" _Yeah Britt I remember. We have to take those special pills and tests for a year before they let us try."_

" _Do you think I'll look cute pregnant?"_

" _I think you'll look gorgeous."_

" _Even if I look like Lord Tubbington after Thanksgiving dinner?"_

" _Yes Britt, even if you look like Lord Tubbington after Thanksgiving dinner."_

" _I love you, Santana."_

" _I love you too, Brittany." Santana caught her wife's lips in a sweet kiss._

" _Come on, I made dinner."_

" _Dinner? But you were at school all day."_

" _I went to school; you were the one who was making money so we can have a roof over our heads. The least I can do is make you macaroni and cheese."_

" _You're the best." Brittany kissed her wife again before dragging the Latina out to the kitchen._

* * *

"The littlest Lopez is out cold." Brittany proudly announced as she jumped into bed beside Santana.

"Can you blame her? I mean it's almost ten, we watched The Little Mermaid and The Incredibles. It's been a wild night for her."

"She didn't inherit your party animal genes, that's for sure." The blonde smirked and kissed Santana sweetly. The Latina pulled away first smiling.

"That's a good thing. Imagine if she did, we would have teenagers packed in our house when she's older."

"San, there's something I want to talk to you about. I know with you leaving now it'll probably be a no but I wanted to talk about it any way."

"What is it baby?"

"I…I want another baby."

"I know Britt. You want four little ones."

"No I mean-Santana, I want another baby now." Brittany watched Santana's eyes widen and her jaw almost drop.

"Britt, I don't think-"

"I know it's stupid and selfish. If we had another baby right now it wouldn't be fair to Bridget. She would just start to grow up and we would be busy trying to start over with a new baby."

"Hey, wanting another baby isn't stupid or selfish. I do agree with you that it wouldn't be fair to Bridget."

"I just want us to have a big and happy family."

"I do too baby. Once Bridget is a little older we can try again."

"And it'll be my baby makers mixed with a guy's baby makers?"

"Yeah baby. The second time around we'll have a little you running around."

"I like that idea."

"I do too, Britt."

"Hey I was thinking about taking Bridget to the zoo tomorrow. I figure there won't be many people there since it's a Friday."

"That sounds like a great idea, babe."

"I'm glad you think so. We better get some sleep or we'll be in trouble tomorrow." Brittany giggled.

The blonde buried her face in Santana's neck and pressed herself against the Latina so they were as close as possible. The Latina wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes of cuddling Santana was fast asleep leaving Brittany to enjoy the time she had left with her wife.

 **Yay I was finally able to update! Please, please, please review and let me know what you guys thought. I've been trying to write as much as possible but life is hectic right now so please stay with me. Until next time wonderful people**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Brittany, how the hell did you get mono?" Whitney screeched once she and Brittany were in the car. They had just gotten out of Brittany's doctor's appointment and Whitney was not expecting the news. She just figured Brittany didn't want to go to school because of her upcoming math test so that's why she was 'sick'._

" _I don't know, mom." Brittany groaned leaning her head against the cold window._

" _It's from kissing Santana. Great, now I have to explain to Miguel and Maribel that their daughter has mono too."_

" _Santana isn't sick, mom."_

" _Did you cheat on her?"_

" _NO!"_

" _Then how did you get mono and your girlfriend, who always has her tongue shoved down your throat, doesn't?"_

" _I don't know! Can we please just go home so I can die in peace?"_

" _We can but don't think you aren't going to get a talk about serious relationships with your father and me."_

" _Okay mom."_

 _Santana sat in the back of the choir room bored out of her mind. Brittany hadn't been at school for three days and the Latina was missing her girlfriend more than ever. She looked around in disgust as Rachel and Finn made out in the corner, Quinn and Sam played tonsil hockey and Sugar practically giving Artie a lap dance._

" _You know I can help you get over missing Brittany." Puck moved a seat over and wrapped an arm around the Cheerio._

" _Fuck off Puckerman."_

" _Come on, we can fool around like that one time."_

" _I'm happily with Brittany now."_

" _But Little Puck misses you."_

" _Well Little Puck can just keep getting off to porn because I am off the market."_

" _You're no fun, Santana."_

" _Alright guys I think you're really going to like this week's assignment. We're doing…" Santana trailed off Mr. Schue's boring speech about this weeks "exciting" assignment when she saw Brittany's name popup on her screen._

 _Britt-Britt: I'm not allowed to go back to school for a week :(_

 _Sanny: Aw no :( what's wrong baby?_

 _Britt-Britt: I have mono and I cant cheer because my organs are big and could blow up_

 _Britt-Britt: I REALLY don't want to blow up_

" _Mr. Scheu, I gotta go." Santana quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the door._

" _Uh Santana, where do you think you're going?"_

" _Britt is super sick and I gotta be there for her."_

 _Santana practically sprinted across the parking lot to her car. She knew how and why Brittany got mono and she felt awful. During Cheerios practice the previous week Santana had taken Jordan Stern's, the sophomore with a neck brace, water bottle by accident and downed most of it; it completely slipped the Latina's mind that Jordan had just recovered from mono. A few minutes later practice was over so Santana and Brittany had their daily make out session in the backseat of the Latina's car. Santana parked a little ways away from the Pierce house before taking her usual route to Brittany's room. On days where they didn't want to be bothered Santana would climb in through her girlfriend's window._

 _After the easy climb Santana looked inside the window and saw Brittany curled up with LT by her side. The Latina knocked on the window causing Brittany's head to shoot up. The blonde slowly made her way over to the window and opened it._

" _Baby, come here." Santana jumped into the room and wrapped Brittany into her arms._

" _I don't feel good, Sanny."_

" _I know baby. Come on let's get you into bed." Santana tucked Brittany back into bed and kissed the top of her head. For once Lord Tubbington didn't hiss at Santana, instead he rubbed against her leg before walking out of Brittany's room._

" _Do you need anything? Water? The gross green tea you like?"_

" _I want cuddles."_

" _Okay baby."_

 _Santana climbed in beside Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Brittany flipped over so she could bury her face in her girlfriend's neck. It was killing Santana to see Brittany so miserable, it made it even worse that it was all Santana's fault._

" _Hey San?"_

" _Yeah Britt-Britt?" Santana ran her fingers through blonde hair as Brittany looked up at her._

" _If this is so easy to get why don't you have it?"_

" _Do you remember my six cousins?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I had to baby sit them a lot when I was younger and almost every week one of them had mono it seemed like. I've had it so many times I guess I'm just immune to it now."_

" _You're lucky, this sucks." Brittany nuzzled back into Santana's neck officially breaking the Latina's heart._

" _I'm sorry Britt-Britt." Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head and watched the blonde slowly fall asleep._

 _An hour later Santana was woken up by her shoulder being pushed repeatedly. Brown eyes shot open to find Mr. Pierce towering over her. Santana quickly turned her head to find Brittany's side of the bed empty._

" _Sorry to wake you but Whitney wants to know if you want to stay for dinner."_

" _Oh. Thank you for the offer but I really should get going." Santana straightened out her skirt as she stood up. Santana watched as Pierce walked away but stopped just before reaching the door._

" _Please never leave Brittany."_

" _What?" Santana was a little taken back by the request._

" _Please never leave Brittany. I know your relationship is none of my business but she is my little girl. I know no one will ever treat her as well as you do and I don't want to see her hurt. Please don't hurt her."_

" _I-I would never hurt or leave Brittany intentionally."_

" _Good. If you do hurt my little girl I'll make sure you can never check your credit score online again." Pierce smirked at Santana before continuing out of his daughter's room. Santana stood slightly in shock about what just happened._

* * *

Brittany woke up to find Santana pressed firmly against her. The blonde smiled when she noticed Santana's arms wrapped around her waist, making her feel comfortable. "Sanny, wake up." Brittany whispered, kissing her wife's face. The Latina grunted in response and shook her head 'no'. "Come on baby. We're taking Bridget to the zoo, remember?" Santana nodded before burying her face in her wife's neck. "Someone's in a cuddly mood this morning." Another nod from the Latina made the blonde giggle. "Okay, we can cuddle until Bridget needs us." Brittany felt soft kisses spread across her neck as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair. Just when both women were about to fall back asleep a little giggle from the baby monitor filled the room.

"Our little nugget is up." Brittany giggled.

"Are you going to bring her in here for cuddle time?"

"Of course but you have to let go of me first."

"But you're so comfortable to lay on."

"I know but our daughter needs some attention."

"Fineeeee."

Brittany kissed Santana's forehead before slipping out of her wife's hold. Brittany walked down the hall into Bridget's room to find the tiny brunette kicking and smiling. "Good morning, baby girl." The blonde picked her daughter up and smothered her face in kisses. "We're going to go cuddle with mami and then we're going to the zoo!" Brittany tickled Bridget's side causing the Mini-Santana to squeal. Brittany retuned to the bedroom and sat down on her side of the bed. As soon as they were settled Bridget wanted to escape her mommy's hold so she could play with Santana's hair.

"San, I think she wants you."

"Set the beast free." Santana rolled over to face her wife and daughter.

"Don't call her a beast." Brittany placed Bridget beside Santana. The tiny brunette reached out and grabbed Santana's hair.

"She loves you so much, San."

"I love her so much. You know who I also love so much?"

"Who?"

"My beautiful wife."

"I love your beautiful wife too." Brittany smirked as she pressed her lips against Santana's, careful not to crush their daughter.

"She is pretty perfect." Santana said with a dreamy smile.

"Come on, my perfect wife. Let's get ready to take our little girl to the zoo." Brittany picked up Bridget and carried her back to her bedroom.

* * *

They were at the zoo for an hour before Bridget fell asleep. Santana envied her daughter's ability to just fall asleep whenever and wherever, if she could do that maybe she wouldn't snap at Mark so much.

"What do you wanna see next?" Brittany asked as she walked beside Santana who was pushing her daughter's stroller.

"It doesn't matter to me. What do you wanna see, Britt?" Santana didn't want to ruin Brittany's mood by telling her watching animals trapped in cages made her sad.

"Can we see the penguins? They're like ducks except their black but that doesn't matter to me, I'm not sexiest."

"You mean racist, Britt?"

"No? What do races have to do with penguins?"

"I-that's not-never mind. I think they're in the same place as the aquarium."

"San, can we pet the sharks?! Pleaseeeee."

"I don't know Britt. I don't like how they're all just swimming around so close together."

"Pweaseeeeee? I pwomise I'll be cawful." Brittany bated her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine but you have to be super careful."

"I promise Sanny!" Brittany pecked her wife's lips as they headed towards the penguins.

After Brittany gawked at the penguins for a little bit and even made Santana take pictures with them the trio headed towards the sharks. By the time they reached the tank with twelve small sharks swimming around Bridget was wide awake. "San, bring Bridget over so she can watch me." Brittany was leaning over the edge of the tank waiting to pet one of the sharks. Santana did as requested but instead of bringing their daughter close to the tank she stood back a few feet. "They're so soft San!" Brittany squealed as she patted the area behind the shark's fin.

"I bet it is, B." Santana was trying to contain her anxiety about her wife's hand being in a tank full of sharks.

"Can we go to the gift shop now?" Brittany asked shaking the water off her hand.

"Yeah we can. We can Bridget a stuffed animal as a memory of her fist zoo trip."

"We can get her a duck!" Brittany clapped and bounced up and down.

"We can Britt."

"Yay!"

As they walked past the monkeys the girls heard a familiar nasal voice that made their blood run cold. "Oh my god! Brittany! Santana!" They both turned their heads to see Sugar Motta walking towards them with a child on her hip. "Please tell me she didn't reproduce." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been?"

"We've been-"

"Oh my goodness is this your daughter?" Sugar smiled at Bridget.

"Yeah. Her name is Bridget." Brittany proudly said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"How cute! This is my little Tyler. Say hi to Brittany and Santana, Ty."

"Hi." The little boy with sparkling blue eyes shyly waved at the girls.

"There you are. I turned around and you two were gone." A man with an Irish accent walked over and wrapped an arm around Sugar.

"Guys this is my husband Rory. I know he sounds funny, it's because he's from Ireland. Daddy couldn't buy Ireland so to get Rory to stay in America we got married."

"Aw that's sweet." Brittany smiled at Rory, she had never seen a leprechaun in real life.

"Hey, why weren't you guys at Quinn's party on Monday?"

"Quinn didn't have a party on Monday. She was watching Bridget." Santana said.

"Yeah she did. I remember because Quinn was walking around the party with a baby."

"She what?!" Santana growled. Brittany knew Santana was getting ready to be taken over by Snixx.

"It was nice seeing you guys but we need to…head home. It's almost nap time. If you ever want to come visit look us up!" Brittany quickly pulled Santana away from Sugar and Rory.

"Quinn had a party while _our_ little girl was there! I'm going to kill her!"

"San, baby, calm down. Bridget came back to us without a scratch."

"Britt, she had a party with drunken idiots running around while our little angel was there."

"I know you're upset right now but let's not let this ruin our fun day."

"Fine but I'm going to strangle Quinn when we get home."

"As long as you don't do it in front of Bridget."

Brittany kissed her wife before she took Bridget from Santana and headed towards one of the many gift shops. Santana followed closely behind her wife, the last thing she needed was to lose her wife and daughter. When they reached the gift shop Brittany made a b-line to the stuffed animals that lined the back wall.

"Santana look at all the animals they have! They have polar bears, alligators, sharks, snakes, zebras, giraffes and DUCKS!" Brittany grabbed a yellow, fluffy, soft duck and held it out to Santana.

"Which one do you want Britt?"

"Can I get all of them? Pwease?" Brittany flashed her puppy dog eyes that she knew Santana couldn't say no to.

"I don't know, Britt. Do we really need one of each animal?"

"Yes we do. We need to be able to show Bridget what animals really look like." The blonde kissed the side of her daughter's head earning a happy giggle.

"I can't say no to you two."

An hour later Santana and Brittany walked out of the gift shop. Brittany carried Bridget while Santana carried two of the three bags and pushed Bridget's stroller that held the third bag filled with stuffed animals. After getting the stroller, stuffed animals and tiny human back in Brittany's Range Rover the family returned back home.

"Do you think she had fun today?" Brittany asked as she retrieved the keys to the pent house while Santana tried to occupy Bridget.

"I think so. She probably didn't have fun at Quinn's party."

"San, please let it go." Brittany opened the door and dropped the stuffed animals by the coffee table.

"Britt, how are you not upset at the fact that our friend who we trust more than anyone had a party while our little girl was there? Our little girl, our little nugget, the most precious little baby in the world-"

"San, you're rambling."

"I'm so pissed! We trusted her."

"She brought Bridget back safe and sound, that's why I'm not that mad."

"Well Quinn won't be so safe and sound when I kick her ass." Santana gently put Bridget in her bouncer and watched the tiny brunette swat at the dangling toys.

"Don't kill her, San. She's still Bridget's aunt."

"After I release Snixx on her, she'll wish she was dead."

Santana pecked Brittany's cheek before heading down to Quinn and Rachel's apartment. Santana had calmed down a little bit but she was still pissed at Quinn. When she reached the door the Latina noticed a tie was on the doorknob. "What is this, a college dorm room?" Santana shook her head before walking in. Loud moans immediately filled Santana's ears causing a nauseating feeling in the Latina's stomach. 'I need to get out of here fast.'

"Fabray, get your ass out here!" The Latina yelled. As soon as the words left her mouth the moans stopped. A moment later Quinn walked out of Rachel's room with a bedsheet wrapped tightly around her.

"Santana? What's wrong?"

"I know you had a party while Bridget was here." Santana growled walking towards the blonde.

"What? I didn't-"

"Save it. I ran into Sugar at the zoo and she told me about the party. How could you do that Quinn? I trusted you with my daughter."

"You can still trust me, San. I didn't even know there was a party until I came home and Rachel told me about it. I promise I didn't have Bridget around any drunks."

"It's going to take some time before I let you have Bridge unsupervised."

"Come on, San. I didn't drink that night and I kept Bridget safe."

"I'm glad you didn't drink and kept her safe. I'm still pretty pissed at you though."

"You have every right to be pissed. I'm sorry I let you down and lost your trust."

"Hey, just because I'm pissed at you right now doesn't mean I hate you."

"Thanks San." Quinn flashed a small smile.

"Okay. Talk later?"

"Yeah, defiantly."

Quinn flashed an apologetic smile as Santana left. She really thought she got away with the party; the blonde made a mental note to scold Sugar later. "Quinn, come back to bed. I have to go to work at noon." Rachel called. The blonde bit her lip and headed back into Rachel's bedroom.

* * *

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Santana removed her hands from over her eyes and smiled at Bridget. The tiny brunette let out a loud happy squeal as she continued to watch Santana. "B, watch out. Mommy's gonna get you." Santana watched Brittany walk over and quickly scoop their daughter up. "I got you!" Brittany smothered her daughter's face in kisses earning more happy squeals and coos.

"I hate to be a party pooper but it's time to get ready for bed."

"Come on Britt, let us play a little more." Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I can't, San. It's time to give her a bath and get ready for bed. Do you wanna help us?"

"Of course I do."

"Great! You can pick out her jamies while I run the bath water." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before walking Bridget back to their bathroom.

After a few minutes of searching Santana found the cutest pajamas for Bridget. She found a onesie that was covered in cartoon pieces of pizza that Katie picked out. The Latina made her way into the bathroom to find Brittany attempting to wash Bridget's hair.

"Hey I got her onesie."

"Oh my god, Santana that is adorable." Brittany smiled widely at the onesie.

"Can I help give her a bath?"

"Of course. You can wash the shampoo out of her hair." Brittany demonstrated how to get the shampoo out without getting it in those perfect little brown eyes. After Bridget's bath Santana changed her into her onesie while Brittany decided which stuffed animal would be sleeping with them. The blonde's heart melted when she walked into the bedroom and saw Bridget holding Santana's face while giving her sloppy kisses.

"You two seriously have to stop being so adorable. My heart can't take it!" Brittany joined her wife and daughter in bed.

"She's just the cutest little girl in the world, aren't you B?"

"Eeeeee!"

"She inherited your ego."

"It's the Lopez ego and there's nothing wrong with it. She'll be the most confidant and good looking kid on the playground."

"She will. Our little girl is so pretty."

Brittany leaned over and gave Bridget a kiss, making the little girl flash a gummy smile. "Can mami have a kiss too?" Santana asked pouting her lips at the blonde. "Hmm, I don't know. Bridget, does your mami deserve a kiss?" Both women starred at their little girl and waited for an answer.

"Eeeeee."

"She said yes." Santana quickly pointed out.

"Fine you can have a kiss too." Brittany leaned over and barely grazed her lips over her wife's earning a pout from Santana.

"That wasn't a real kiss."

"You never said what kind of kiss you wanted."

"I want a really sweet kiss."

"One that'll give you a cavity?"

"One that will give me six cavities." Before Santana knew it Brittany caught her lips in a very sweet kiss. The blonde pulled away almost breathless.

"That was amazing." Santana grinned with a lazy smile.

"Yeah it was. Do you want me to take B to bed?"

"I was thinking maybe she could sleep with us tonight since I'm leaving Monday."

"That sounds like a good idea. Bridge do you want to sleep in here with me and mami?"

"Eeeeee!"

"Okay but you have to sleep in between us so you don't roll off the bed." Santana lifted Bridget off her chest and carefully placed the tiny brunette on the bed. Bridget rolled over so she was lying on her back.

"Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, Britt."

"Goodnight, Bridget." Both women said in sync.

"Eeeeeee."

* * *

"Are you going to be able to say goodbye to them?" Steve asked as he and Santana walked a few feet in front of their wives and children.

"I don't think I'll be able too."

"I know it's hard, but you'll be able to do it."

"I hope you're right."

At the very last minute the law firm decided to send Steve with Santana. If they won, the case everyone at the firm would defiantly be getting a very nice Christmas bonus. Since Steve was going Mr. Hansen decided it would be best to send the private jet to California. "Here it is, gate sixteen." Steven announced to the group. Since no one else was around but the group Santana sat her briefcase down on one of the many empty chairs and walked over to Brittany and Bridget.

"You okay?"

"I guess." Brittany whispered with a frown. It was really hitting her that Santana was leaving.

"I'll be back before you know it baby."

"The two passengers for the flight to California will be boarding in five minutes." The woman standing in front of the gate announced to the group.

The blonde wrapped an arm around her wife and held her. It killed Santana seeing Brittany so sad. The Latina pulled away from her wife just to give her a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much, Santana Diabla Lopez."

"I love you so much, Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez."

"I love you too, Bridget Ezra Lopez." Santana said through the tears threatening to fall. She took Bridget from Brittany's arms and kissed her little girl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time to board." The woman behind the desk announced.

"I love you. I'll call you as soon as we land, okay?"

"O-okay." Brittany whimpered as she took her daughter back. Santana kissed Brittany and Bridget one last time before she and Steve boarded the jet. Angie, Steve's wife and a very cute brunette in her early thirties, walked over and hugged Brittany.

"It never gets easier. This is Steve's third trip this month."

"I-I don't know how you do it."

"It's hard but wen manage. Don't we, Anna?"

"We do, mommy." The little blonde said with a smile.

"If you want you can come over for dinner tonight, Brittany."

"Thank you for the offer but I just want to be alone with Bridget tonight."

"I understand. If you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"Thank you so much, Ange."

"You're very welcome." Angie gave Brittany a small smile before heading back to the main part of the airport. Brittany wiped her tears away before leaving the airport.

* * *

"Santana, wake up." Santana's eyes shot open to see Steve sitting across from her.

"W-what's going on?" The Latina yawned.

"The co-pilot just said were about to land."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up. The landing always freaks me out." Santana couldn't wait for the plane to land so she could call Brittany and hear her calming voice. Soon enough the plane touchdown at LAX and Santana was able to call her wife. Steve and Santana both pulled out their phones and called their wives as they waited for their luggage.

"Hello?" Brittany's obviously sleepy voice came over the speaker.

"Hey baby. We landed safely in California."

"San it's you! I'm so glad your safe."

"Me too. I miss you so much, Britt."

"I miss you too and so does Bridget. She's asleep in our bed right now."

"Aw, my sweet little girl."

"Hold on, I'll send you a picture." A few minutes later Santana received a picture of Bridget laying on Santana's side of the bed with her stuffed duck in her hand.

"Her little mouth is hanging open. She really does sleep just like you." Brittany giggled at her sleeping daughter.

"She's my girl, that's for sure."

"I'm your girl too."

"Yes you are. You're my favorite blonde, don't tell Katie I said that."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Good. I love you so much San and I'm so glad you're safe but I need to go back to bed."

"Hey baby that's totally fine. I love you so much. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Night Sanny Bear."

"Goodnight baby."

After retrieving their bags Santana and Steve found their driver and headed to their apartment. If Steve wasn't such a cool guy Santana would have felt really uncomfortable living with him. When they walked in Santana was shocked at how nice it was. Dark hardwood floors ran throughout the entire apartment. A kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops took up a good portion of the area. White furniture surrounded the living room and a giant TV was attached to the wall.

"You can have the master suit. I'll take the guest room." Steven offered as he pulled his suitcase towards the two bedrooms. Santana didn't argue and wheeled her bags into the master bedroom. Once her door was locked and closed the Latina stripped down to her panties and bra before collapsing into the king size bed. Santana closed her eyes and tried her best to pretend she was lying in bed waiting for Brittany. It kind of worked because within minutes the Latina was sound asleep.

 **Hey guys another update, yay! So Britt and Santana know about Quinn partying with Bridget there. I'm sorry if you really wanted Santana and Quinn to fight but I just didn't think it was necessary. Anyway I hope you like this chapter even though it's sad with Santana leaving. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**September**_

 _Santana, Steve and Kitty sat at the dining room table looking over the court papers. The attorneys had been in Los Angeles for a month working on the case. Almost every day in court the judge seemed to lean towards Santana's defense, if it kept up they would be back in New York on Halloween._

" _Mommy?" a little voice sleepily asked. The adults turned their heads to see Kitty's three-year-old, Sandy, standing in the living room._

" _Hey baby, come here." The little girl made her way over to her mother. Kitty placed the tiny blonde on her lap and ran her fingers through the messy blonde locks._

" _Can we go home?"_

" _In a little while, sweetie. I have to keep talking with Santana and Steve."_

" _No you can go home. I think we've pretty much gone over everything for tomorrow." Steve said fixing a pile of papers._

" _Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason why we lose the case."_

" _We're not going to lose this. We've got more than enough evidence to prove that they did not have permission to print those photos." Santana said almost defensively._

" _Okay. Go grab your bag and Mr. Knuckles."_

" _Okay mommy." Sandy jumped off her mother's lap and ran into the living room to retrieve her belongings. Kitty stood up and adjusted her skirt from the trial a few hours ago._

" _Thank you guys so much for this. I really appreciate everything you're doing."_

" _It's no problem. I hate that magazine anyway. It always has something ridiculous printed on the front page when Britt and I are standing in the checkout line at the grocery store."_

" _I hate it too. Thanks to them the world has seen parts of me that only Sebastian should see." The Latina rolled her eyes at the mention of Sebastian's name. Sebastian Smythe was a rich little prick who had no respect for anyone or anything. Unfortunately, since he was with Kitty when the pictures were taken at the private resort he was a part of the trial as well._

" _Mommy, can we see daddy tonight?"_

" _Not tonight, baby. Daddy is with Uncle Roger." That was another reason why Santana hated Sebastian so much, he completely neglected his daughter. Even though the world didn't know Sandy was Kitty and Sebastian's daughter that didn't give him the right to brush her off. Kitty was fifteen when she gave birth to Sandy while Sebastian was seventeen. After Kitty gave birth her manager said it would completely destroy any chance of her having a carrier. So once Kitty started to get attention her manager, Heather, passed Sandy off as her own daughter._

" _Aw okay. Goodnight Tana, goodnight Stebe."_

" _Goodnight Sandy." Both attorneys said in sync._

" _Thanks again guys. Goodnight." Kitty held her daughter's hand as they walked out of the apartment._

" _Go call Brittany."_

" _What?"_

" _I saw how you kept looking at Sandy. You miss your wife and kid, go call them. I'll finish putting the papers away."_

" _No I'll help you then call."_

" _No Lopez, call them now."_

" _Fine, but I'm helping next time."_

 _Santana made her way into her bedroom to retrieve her laptop so she could video chat with her wife. Being gone for a month had been rough on the Lopez-Pierce home. Brittany was having a tough time dealing with Bridget teething, resulting in their arm rest of their leather couch being covered in drool every day._

" _Hey baby!" Brittany squealed when she saw her wife's face show up on her phone screen._

" _Hey Britt. What are you up to?"_

" _Just watching SpongeBob with Bridget. I just fed her, her first big girl dinner."_

" _Really? What did you give her?"_

" _She had avocados and green beans. She only threw one slice of avocado on the floor." The blonde said proudly kissing the top of her daughter's head._

" _She's getting so big." Santana smiled at her daughter._

" _Hey, don't look so sad. You'll be home soon and then you can hold her and kiss her. You can hug and kiss me too."_

" _Can I?" Santana cocked an eyebrow while Brittany smirked._

" _Mhm. We can even have some alone time."_

" _Phhhhhhh." Bridget interrupted as she stuck her tongue out._

" _Oh yeah? Tell me more." Santana encouraged._

" _Eeeeeeeee. Phhhhhh."_

" _She usually says 'phhhh' when she does something exhausting."_

" _Something exhausting? What is she doing that's exhausting for a four month old?"_

" _She's been sitting up on her own. She can sit up for a few minutes before she falls back over."_

" _Oh my god that's adorable."_

" _I'll send you a video next time she does it. It's getting close to bed time, do you wanna come with us?"_

" _I would love to, baby."_

" _Okay, come on Bridget." Brittany carefully wrapped her arm around Bridget and carried her into the bedroom she shared with Santana._

" _You've been letting her sleep in here?"_

" _Yeah. I don't like sleeping by myself when you're gone. B, can you keep mami entertained while I put on my jammies?" The tiny brunette smiled, flashing her two bottom teeth._

" _Keep an eye on her San." Brittany propped her phone up against Santana's pillow so Bridget could see her mami._

" _Hi baby girl. Are you being good for mommy?" Bridget smiled again before gnawing on her fingers._

" _She's so cute, Britt. I can't handle it."_

" _She's just like you." Brittany came back into frame wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants._

" _She has your smile, Britt."_

" _That's what Tina and Mike said the other day." Brittany laid down behind Bridget and wrapped an arm around Mini-Santana._

" _You talked to Tina and Mike yesterday?"_

" _Yeah. I didn't tell you?"_

" _No?"_

" _Must have slipped my mind. Anyway Mike and Tina are moving here after the holidays and Mike wants me to…workathisdancestudio."_

" _Mike wants you to what?"_

" _Work at his dance studio." Brittany's face fell as she whispered._

" _That's great Britt. But why do you look so sad about it?"_

" _Because I wanted to go back to Dance Academy but Todd told me they hired a few more people so they don't need any more teachers."_

" _I'm sorry baby. I know you really loved working there."_

" _Yeah but I guess it's for the best. I wouldn't be home until almost ten every night and I know you two need to be fed by six-thirty." Brittany pulled Bridget towards her and kissed her chubby little cheeks. The brunette squealed and clapped her hands, she loved her mommy kisses._

" _I love you both, so much. I can't wait to be home."_

" _We can't wait either, San." Bridget let out a loud yawn catching both her mother's attention._

" _Someone's tired. I'll let you two get some sleep."_

" _Okay. Tell mami goodnight, Bridget." Brittany waved to Santana hoping Bridget would do the same. Bridget's little hand waved back and forth in front of Brittany's phone._

" _Goodnight San. I love you."_

" _I love you too, baby. I'll call you in the morning before I leave."_

" _Okay, bye baby."_

" _Bye Britt-Britt."_

 _The call ended and Santana took out her earbuds. The Latina shook her head, every time she video chatted with her girls it made her miss them even more. It was only seven but the Latina was tired from her stressful day in court. Instead of going out with Steve like usual Santana decided to call it a night and go to bed._

* * *

 _ **September**_

" _Mike, can you check the door? I think Brittany is here." Tina yelled from the bedroom._

" _Yeah I got it." Mike jogged over to the door from the living room. One of the perks of living in a small apartment is that you take five steps and you can be in any room. Mike opened the door to find Brittany with Bridget on her hip._

" _Hey Britt, come in." Mike stepped to the side and ushered Brittany in._

" _Hey Mike. Thanks for having us over."_

" _It's no problem. Ignore the mess, we're still trying to unpack some stuff that way when we officially move here it will kind of feel like home."_

" _You call this a mess? You should see my place, there's clothes, toys and dishes everywhere."_

" _I don't believe that for a second, Brittany." Both dancers laughed knowing that Brittany was over exaggerating._

" _This little lady always needs cuddles so I have no time to clean." Brittany tickled Bridget's side making the brunette laugh._

" _Do you keep your mommy on her toes?"_

 _Bridget looked at Mike and buried her face in Brittany's neck._

" _Sorry about her. She's shy sometimes."_

" _It's fine, Cam is the same way." Mike winked at Bridget causing a small smile from the little girl._

" _I don't mean to be pushy but can we talk about you working at the studio? I have to be down there at two to discuss colors for the painters."_

" _Yeah that's fine."_

" _Great. Tina can watch the kids while we talk." Brittany followed Mike down a small hallway and into the nursery. Tina was sitting in the rocking chair watching Cameron play with his feet._

" _Hey Britt, good to see you again."_

" _You too Tina." Brittany said with a genuine smile._

" _Tina, can you watch Bridget while I talk to Brittany?"_

" _Yeah, come here pretty girl." Tina stuck out her arms but Bridget put her face back in Brittany's neck._

" _Hey stop pretending to be shy. You met Tina and Mike the other day." Brittany tickled her daughter's leg that was covered by tiny Nike sweatpants._

" _I'm nice, I promise." Tina said with a smile. After starring at Tina for a minute Bridget decided it was okay to go with Tina._

 _Mike lead Brittany into the living room and the two sat down on the couch. The coffee table was covered with bubble wrap and take out boxes._

" _Alright so I know when you have a job you typically get paid a lot of money. Since I don't have any classes scheduled yet there isn't much money coming in so your paycheck won't be much."_

" _That's fine, Mike. I just want to dance and teach other people how to."_

" _You're going to be the best teacher ever, Brittany."_

" _I'll do my best. I only have one requirement for this job."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I only have to work until five."_

" _Done." Mike said with a huge smile on his face. The two shook on it before Mike turned his attention to the TV._

" _Have you heard about this?"_

" _Heard about what?"_

" _That douchebag Sebastian Smythe got busted with weed so he went on a high speed chase down the freeway while he was drinking."_

" _Santana says he's a psycho path."_

" _Santana knows him?"_

" _Yeah, he's dating her client. She has to talk to him sometimes about what he has to say in court."_

" _I'm surprised Santana hasn't kicked his ass yet."_

" _I know right? It's only a matter of time."_

 _ **October**_

" _Oh she looks so cute!" Maribel gushed at her granddaughter who was dressed like a unicorn._

" _She's adorable." Miguel agreed snapping another picture._

" _Where are the girls?"_

" _We're right here." Brittany announced. The grandparents turned their heads to see Brittany and Santana in their Halloween costumes. Brittany was wearing her old Cheerios outfit and Santana wore a pair of jeans and her Cheerio letterman jacket._

" _Seeing you two in those brings back memories." Maribel thought back to those Friday nights/early Saturday mornings when the girls would sneak in from the football games._

" _We're wearing these to see if people will think we're teen parents. Maybe they'll give us more candy."_

" _Of course they'll think we're teen parents. We still got it going on." Santana slapped Brittany's butt making the blonde squeak._

" _You two are too much. Let's get going." Maribel put Bridget in her stroller and walked out in the hall._

 _When the family reached the street Maribel and Brittany walked ahead of Santana and Miguel._

" _So, how did you manage to sneak back here for Halloween?" Miguel asked as the girls walked up to the first house._

" _I could as you the same thing. But if you must know the next court date isn't until the fourth. I decided to come home and see my baby girl for her first Halloween."_

" _I'm proud of you, mija. You're taking such good care of your family."_

" _Thanks papi."_

 _After walking around for half and what felt like a twenty degree drop in temperature Brittany and Santana decided they had enough candy. Miguel and Maribel decided to go back to the hotel for dinner, leaving the family alone. Santana took the unicorn costume off of Bridget and replaced it was a onesie that read 'My mommy is cooler than yours'. The Latina carried her daughter back to the room she shared with her wife. Brittany was laying on the bed with one leg thrown over the other._

" _Ready for cuddle time?" Santana laid down on the bed with her daughter laying on her chest._

" _I'm always ready for cuddle time with my favorite girls." Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder and her hand on Bridget's back._

" _I missed this so much."_

" _I did too. I hate it when you're gone."_

" _I hate it too baby. It's the worst."_

" _But you're going to make some serious money from this case."_

" _I am and then I'm taking a break from lawyering."_

" _You are?" Brittany lifted her head up to look at her wife._

" _Yeah. Once this case is finished I'm quitting the firm."_

" _But you love being a lawyer."_

" _I love my family more. I love lying in bed with you two and playing with Bridget."_

" _We love you too." Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana. If it weren't for Bridget laying on Santana's chest the blonde would have completely melted into her wife._

 _The kiss would have continued if Santana's phone hadn't gone off waking Bridget up. Being woken up by a loud noise scared Bridget so the tiny brunette started crying._

" _Come here baby." The blonde stood up and brought her daughter to her chest. Santana watched her wife walk out of the room, presumably to Bridget's room. The Latina checked the text that made her daughter cry._

 _Steve-O: Turn your TV to channel seven ASAP_

 _For once the Latina didn't question it. Santana grabbed the remote and turned the TV to channel seven._

" _This just in: TV's favorite golden boy, Sebastian Smythe, was just arrested for possession of crack cocaine and having several unregistered firearms in his car. We'll have more on the story soon." The news anchor said in a serious tone. Santana felt like she was about to snap, if Sebastian ruined Kitty's trail Santana would kill him with her bare hands._

* * *

 **Present day, November**

"How pumped are you for this to _finally_ be over?" Santana asked Steve as they prepared to leave for the court house.

"I'm so 'pumped'. Anna has a dance recital on Friday and I'll be able to go."

"I can't believe this is actually happening. We've been here for two months and after today we're going home."

"It'll be nice to be able to go home. Come on, the car is waiting for us."

The wo attorneys made their way downstairs to the waiting SUV Kitty sent for them. They both happily ran towards the car, the faster they got to the courthouse the faster they could go home. Ten minutes later Santana and Steve were greeted by a sea of paparazzi. Over the two months the attorneys had grown use to the paparazzi being around and trying to take pictures of them. But this sea of paparazzi was different, they weren't there for Kitty's trial they were there for Sebastian's trial. After getting caught with the cocaine and guns Sebastian was put on house arrest. As soon as Santana and Steve stepped out of the SUV the cameras started flashing in their faces.

"Santana, is it true Kitty and Sebastian are married?"

"Santana, is it true Kitty planted the drugs on Seb so he would get arrested."

"Santana, is it-"

The last ridiculous question was cut off by Steve and Santana walking into the court house.

"Hey, you wanna call Britt before we go in there? I know you didn't get a chance this morning because you woke up late."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be right in."

"No problem." Steve fixed his tie before walking into the court room. Santana ducked into one of the empty halls and called her wife.

"Hey San."

"Hey Britt. Sorry I didn't call this morning; I woke up late."

"It's okay. I was busy trying to get Bridget cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? What happened?"

"She's been having tummy problems lately. I woke up this morning and she threw up and rolled in it."

"Oh gross. I'm sorry you had to clean it up by yourself. Is she okay now?"

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad. I took her to Doctor Slots office and he said she had a baby flew that's been going around. He said just keep her hydrated and plenty of rest."

"My poor baby. I'll have to give her extra cuddles when I come home."

"Don't forget about mommy's cuddles too." Santana could practically see the pout on Brittany's lips.

"How could I forget?"

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, baby. I gotta head into the court room now, I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Sanny."

"Bye Britt."

Santana adjusted her blazer before walking into the court room.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Brittany asked Maribel as she sat down on the couch. Bridget was laying on Maribel's chest while the older Latina rubbed her back.

"She's well. She doesn't feel warm like before and she hasn't thrown up."

"That's great." Brittany leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"When is your mother coming over?"

"She should be here anytime but please don't fight over Bridget. My poor baby doesn't feel good."

"I promise I won't fight with your mother."

"Thank you for everything. I don't know how I would have made it through the last few weeks without you."

"It was my pleasure. Anytime I get to see my grandbaby is amazing."

"Where is my grandbaby?" Whitney burst into the pent house looking around frantically for Bridget.

"Maribel has her. Mom, please don't fight over Bridget, she doesn't feel good."

"Let me hold her." Brittany could see that Maribel really didn't want to let Bridget go but she knew it was for the best. The older Lopez handed the little girl over to Whitney. Bridget started whimpering, obviously not happy about being moved.

"It's okay Bridget. Nanna is here."

"It's times like this I wish San was here. She always makes Bridget feel better." Brittany wrapped her arms around herself and looked at her whimpering daughter.

"Hey, she'll be home tomorrow." Maribel stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders.

"I know but I want her here now."

"You and me both, Britt."

* * *

All the attorneys and Kitty stood up and looked at the judge. The judge agreed the previous day that _The People's Gossip_ would pay for the damages brought to Kitty because of the pictures. "In the case of Kitty Erin Wile _vs The People's Gossip,_ the defendant is to pay the sum of 36 million dollars. Court adjourn." Just seconds after Judge banged the gavel the unmistakable noise of a gunshot rang out. Everyone turned towards the door where many screams were coming from. The two bailiffs looked at one another before pulling out their pistols. "Everyone get down." The blonde bailiff commanded as he walked towards the door. Without missing a beat everyone in the room was on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana hissed looking around, worriedly.

"There's no way someone is dumb enough to shoot up a court house." Steve tried to reassure the Latina.

Suddenly the courtroom door opened and two more shots rang out, this time leaving a ringing in Santana's ears. Everyone screamed when the two bailiffs fell to the ground in pools of blood. "Everyone in the audience, get out. Last one out close the door." A man's voice commanded. Immediately the clanking of high heels and dress shoes against the marble floor rang out. Steve looked up and saw a familiar head of brunette hair slicked back and a black suit.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Sebastian grinned as he looked at the judge and attorneys for the magazine.

"S-Sebastian." Kitty said through tears.

"Hey Kitty Cat. Close your eyes, I don't want you to see this."

"Seb, don't do a-anything stupid." Kitty whimpered.

"It's okay. Santana and Steve can get me out of prison for this." Sebastian cocked the pistol that probably belonged to the bailiffs from his trial and pointed it at the magazine's attorney's.

"You bastards are representing the biggest scum in the world. They took personal pictures of us and published them. Since I can't make the photographer's pay, you'll have to do."

The first shot went into the arrogant lawyer's stomach.

The second shot went into the rude lawyer's chest.

The third shot went through the professional lawyer's head.

Santana felt her heart race and her stomach turn, she was terrified for her life. Sebastian turned to the judge and smiled.

"Thank you for giving Kitty so much money. She deserves it and Santana, even though she hates me, deserves some of that money too." Sebastian turned towards the terrified lawyers and smiled.

"Get out of here you three." The brunette snarled pointing the gun towards the door.

* * *

"I-I'm sure s-she's fine." Whitney whispered. The TV was muted on the news channel so they didn't have to hear about the shooting.

"Brittany, s-say something." Maribel pleaded holding her daughter-in-law close.

"My-my wife…"

"She's alive, Britt. Santana has to be alive." Whitney knelt down and wrapped her arms around a now shaking Brittany. Bridget's piercing cry rang out forcing Maribel and Whitney out of their worried haze. The blonde continued to shake as tears fell from her eyes and the lump in her throat grew to the size of a softball.

"My wife, t-the m-mother of my c-child is…d-dead." Brittany finally sobbed falling into Whitney.

"We don't know that, Britt." Whitney tried to comfort her daughter.

"I'm going to get Bridget." Maribel stood up and rushed to her granddaughter's room. Brittany sobbed into her mother's shoulder trying to think how she was going to survive without Santana.

"Brittany, Brittany look." Whitney grabbed the TV remote and unmuted the TV.

" _This just in actress Kitty Wilde and her attorneys have just emerged from the court house. They appear to be okay. The SWAT team is now moving into the court house."_ The news anchor announced. Brittany's head shot up, when she saw Santana clutching Steve's arm for life the blonde instantly felt better.

"Mrs. Lopez, I know this is a difficult time for you but can you please tell us what happened in the court room?" One of the many police officers asked Santana for the third time.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. I need to get home to my wife and baby."

"Mrs. Lopez, if you just-."

"He walked in shot the bailiffs, shot the other lawyers and then told us to leave. Now can I go?"

"You can after this last question. Who is 'he'?"

"Sebastian Smythe. No let me go, I have a fucking plane to catch."

"We'll be in touch."

Santana just nodded before walking out of the interrogation room. She quickly found Steve with his face buried in his hands.

"Steve, let's go."

"Are you sure we should fly? I mean, we could have PTSD or something."

"That doesn't matter to me right now. What matters is that I get home to my family."

"Did you call them?"

"No my fucking phone is dead. Come on, let's go to the airport."

A hour later Santana and Steve were on the private jet back to New York.

* * *

"I finally got her down." Whitney collapsed on the couch next to Maribel.

"Is she okay? Today has been an emotional roller coaster."

"She cried herself to sleep but she told me they were happy tears."

"How could this happen to our family?"

"I don't know but I do know I'm glad Santana is safe."

"Me too. I don't know what I would do if I lost my baby girl."

"Did you hear back from her boss?"

"Yes. He said that the private jet left on time like it was supposed to land half an hour ago."

"I wonder where she is then."

The pent house door quickly flew open to reveal a panting Santana with her bags at her side.

"Santana." Maribel ran over and hugged her daughter.

"I thought I lost you forever, mija."

"You didn't mami. Where is Britt? Is she okay?"

"She's asleep but-."

"Can you guys go back to your hotels? I-I need some time with my wife."

Before either woman could answer Santana was on her way back to the bedroom. The Latina quietly opened the door to find her wife curled up hugging her pillow. Santana closed the door behind her before sliding into bed with her wife. A long arm snaked around the blonde's waist and pulled her close.

"S-San?"

"It's me baby. I'm home and I'm safe." Brittany turned around so she was face to face with her wife.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I promise I won't baby."

"Good. I fucking love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Brittany." Santana said with a small giggle as Brittany buried her face in her wife's neck while holding onto her for dear life. They both fell asleep moments later, both happy Santana was home.

 **Hey guys let me know what you thought about this chapter. I was going to update last Saturday but the day just got away from me and I ended up sleeping all weekend. Anyway please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I love you so much." Santana whispered before kissing the top of Bridget's sleeping head. The Latina starred at her sleeping daughter for a few moments before retreating back to her own bedroom. Santana carefully opened the door to reveal Brittany, still in a deep sleep after the emotional roller coaster she experienced. The blonde was curled into a ball holding Santana's pillow like her life depended on it.

"Santana?" Maribel stepped closer to her daughter.

"Yeah mami?" Santana closed the door so they wouldn't wake Brittany.

"You scared us to death."

"I was scared too. I-I thought I would never see Brittany and Bridget again." Santana felt a lump develop in her throat as she thought back to what happened back in Los Angeles.

"How did he even get the gun?"

"He grabbed it off one of the bailiffs."

"Those poor people lost their lives. It's a shame."

"Yeah. It's a shame."

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you. I don't know what I would ever do if I lost my baby." The older Latina wrapped her daughter and hugged her tight. Santana chocked back a sob, Sebastian didn't hurt her physically but mentally.

* * *

" _Wait, wait. Santana, before you go come here." Sebastian motioned for Santana to come closer with the pistol._

" _I-I don't want to."_

" _Come on. I have something important to tell you. Steve and Kitty can stay in here too." The Latina looked at Steve and Kitty for confirmation. With an extreme amount of regret Santana walked over to Sebastian._

" _Come closer." Santana swallowed hard and stepped even closer to Sebastian. The rich prick licked his lips before leaning in so his lips were almost pressed against Santana's ear._

" _If you refuse to be my lawyer after this, I'll make sure Brittany and Bridget's funerals are the day after yours. I wouldn't want the Pierce's and the Lopez's to have three funerals in one day." Sebastian traced Santana's jaw with the barrel of the pistol. The rick prick took a step back and smiled._

" _Have a nice day, everyone. I'll see you later, Kitty Cat." Sebastian winked at the group before turning his attention to the judge._

* * *

Brittany groaned as she rolled over to face Santana's side of the bed. The blonde threw her arm over expecting to hit Santana's stomach, instead she hit cold sheets. Blue eyes popped open in a panic, what if last night was a dream and Santana really wasn't home? Brittany quickly got out of bed and ran out into the living room, not really caring if she woke up her daughter. When she reached the living room the blonde was met with the cutest sight.

Bridget was sitting on the floor, covered in rice cereal and attempting to feed a spoon full to Santana. The tiny Latina managed to get the spoon in her mother's mouth without spilling the contents on the living room floor. "Mmm, that's yummy." Santana smiled while eating the now soggy cereal. Bridget stuck the spoon back into the cereal and tried to feed Santana again. "That's okay, baby. I don't want anymore; you can have it." Bridget looked at the spoon and proceeded to throw it on the floor. "Bridget!" The Latina wanted to be mad but it was almost impossible to be mad at the adorable baby.

"Now you know what I've dealt with for a month straight." Brittany sat down beside her wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"I am so sorry." The Latina caught that blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. Brittany pulled away just to rest her forehead against Santana's.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for the whole courthouse scare thing."

"I guess it's okay this time. Just don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you forever."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Britt." The couple shared a sweet kiss again, this time being interrupted by the sound of wet hands clapping together. Brittany and Santana pulled away to see Bridget slapping her hands in the milk and then clapping.

" _Your_ daughter is making a mess." Santana said surprisingly enjoying her daughter playing in her breakfast.

"No, _our_ daughter is making a mess."

"Either way we need to clean up." Santana scooped the tiny brunette up and carried her over to the kitchen sink for a quick bath. Brittany picked up the cereal bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. While watching Santana give Bridget a bath she couldn't hold her burning question in anymore.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah B?"

"Are-are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The Latina said not looking up from her daughter.

"Are you sure? Just a few hours ago you were-."

"Britt, if I start feeling not okay I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Brittany sat nervously at the terminal holding Bridget in her lap. It was the day before Thanksgiving and the Lopez-Pierce clan was set to fly to Ohio for the holiday. "Eeeeeeee." Bridget mumbled while focusing on clapping her hands together. Brittany looked down and smiled, it amazed her how easy it was to entertain her daughter.

"Oh she's too precious. How old is she?" An elderly woman Brittany hadn't noticed before asked.

"She's six months." Brittany kindly replied as she fixed a few stray hairs on Bridget's head.

"How precious. I'm assuming she got all that black hair from her father."

"Actually she got it from my wife."

"And how long have you been married?"

"We've been married for two years, three in February. But we've been together for twenty-two years."

"Twenty-two years? You look like you're about twenty, dear."

"I'm twenty-two. I've loved Santana since we were babies."

"Well that's very sweet. My husband and I were together for fifty-six years before he fell off the cliff."

"I thought the expression was 'kicked the bucket?" Brittany asked confused.

"It is but he fell off a cliff when we were in France. I told him not to stand too close but men never listen."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be dear. He lived a fulfilled life, even though he didn't get to do what he loved all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't want to bore you with my stories."

"You won't bore me! I'm just waiting for my wife to get back from getting snacks."

"Okay dear. Well my Albert loved being a director, we flew all over the world so he could film. After we started having kids he made the choice to put them before everything, even when the kids were out of the house."

"Oh my god." Brittany gasped realizing that she was in the same situation.

" _Flight AHS946 from New York to Austin Texas is now boarding."_ A woman announced from one of the many gates.

"Well that's me. It was nice talking to you two." The elderly woman slowly stood up.

"It was nice talking to you too. Have a safe flight."

"You too, take care." Brittany watched the woman walk away. Just as the woman was out of sight Santana sat down.

"Sorry it took me so long. The line at every shop was long." The Latina held out a small bag of chips for her wife.

"I want to work at the dance studio as much as possible."

"What?"

"I want to work at the dance studio as much as possible. I love to dance and that's what I want to do."

"Britt, we talked about this. You said you would work two days out of the week so you could spend more family time with us."

"I know but that was before I talked to this lady."

"What lady?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I live my life doing what I want."

"Where the hell is all this coming from?"

"Its-."

" _Flight AKP585 from New York to Dayton, Ohio is now boarding."_

* * *

"Tag! You're it!" Katie tapped her bestfriend, Maggie, before running around the back yard.

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" Maggie sprinted after Katie until she tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Ha! Now you're it!"

"Maggie, honey, it's time to go. Your mommy is here." Whitney called into the backyard. Both girls stopped running and frowned.

"But mom, we're playing tag!"

"I know but it's time for Maggie to go home. Say bye Katie."

"Bye Maggie. I'll see you at school."

"Bye Katie." The little girls hugged before Katie grabbed Maggie's hand and lead her into the house. In the living room stood Maggie's mom, Shelby Puckerman but soon to be Corcoran again.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have fun with Katie?" The brunette kneeled down and hugged her daughter.

"We had lots and lots of fun! We played tag and watched TV and played hide and seek and we played dress up!"

"Woah, sounds like you two had loads of fun. Did you behave for Mrs. Pierce?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Bye Whitney, bye Katie, thanks for having Maggie over."

"It was no problem Shelby."

"Bye Maggie!" Katie waved frantically.

"Bye Katie!" Maggie waved back as she and Shelby walked out of the house.

Once Maggie was gone Katie walked into the kitchen and climbed on the chair in order to sit on the counter. The tiny blonde watched as her mother prepared the Thanksgiving dinner they would have the next day.

"What's a divorce?" Katie asked swinging her legs back and forth. Whitney stopped preparing the turkey and looked at her daughter, she never thought Katie would ask that question.

"A divorce is when two married people don't want to be married anymore."

"Does that mean they don't love each other anymore?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes people just grow apart but they can still love each other so much."

"Are you and daddy ever going to divorce?"

"Not anytime soon, sweetie."

"Good. I like all you guys together."

"Sweetheart, why did you ask?" The smaller blonde looked down at the kitchen tiles and shrugged.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"Maggie's mommy and daddy are getting a divorce. She said that they fight a lot and it makes her and her mommy sad. I don't want you and daddy to divorce and make me sad."

"Oh Katie, that won't happen." Whitney walked over and hugged her daughter. Katie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight.

"Look who I found at the airport!" Pierce announced following the front door flying open. Both blondes pulled away and smiled when they saw Brittany.

"Britty!" Katie jumped off the counter and sprinted to her older sister.

"Hey Katie! How are you?" Brittany picked her little sister up and spun her around.

"I'm good. Where's Tana and Bridget?"

"They are at Santana's parent's house. Santana's family is having their Thanksgiving today so we decided Bridget should go there since she hasn't met any of her cousins, uncles or aunts."

"I hope they don't take forever. I want to see my grandbaby!" Whitney hugged Brittany, squishing Katie in the process.

"You'll see her soon, mom."

"Britty, come look at my room! Daddy painted it pink!" Katie pointed towards the staircase.

"No way! Let's go see it!" Brittany put her little sister on the floor. Katie immediately grabbed the older blonde's hand and ran upstairs.

"Those two, I swear." Whitney laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Whitney, we need to talk." Pierce followed his wife into the kitchen and sat on a barstool.

"About what Pierce? I'm trying to cook."

"It's about Britt and Santana."

"Oh no. Let me guess they left all their money in New York?"

"No. They are fighting."

"Fighting? What do those two have to fight about?"

"Apparently Britt is going to start a new job once the holidays are over and Santana doesn't want her to. Britt said Santana wants her to stay home so they can have plenty of "family time" whatever that means."

"Oh god. I'll talk to Brittany."

"No, no. She told me not to tell you but I told you because you're my wife and you always find out when I don't tell you something."

"Fine but if they don't fix things by Friday I'm talking to her." Whitney went back to preparing for the next day's Thanksgiving dinner while Pierce went into the living room to watch football.

* * *

Santana stood in her mother's kitchen alternating between washing dishes and watching her cousins play in the yard. From the looks of it there was a pretty intense soccer game going on in the side yard. Her second oldest cousin out of the group, Emilio, was running down the short field trying to keep the ball away from his sister, Isabella, while the twins, Rosaline and Amelia, did cartwheels.

"They are crazy." A familiar voice said behind Santana. Santana looked over her shoulder to see her nineteen-year-old cousin, Paulina, standing there. It always shocked Santana how much she and Paulina looked alike, the two could easily pass for sisters. But when Paulina, Emilio and Isabella stood beside each other it was easy to see they were siblings.

"You were like that at his age."

"I acted nothing like Emilio when I was sixteen."

"Yes you did. You ran around just like Emilio is now, trying to keep the ball away from him."

"Whatever you say, Sanita." Paulina rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"How's Bridget doing?"

"She's knocked out cold but still adorable as ever."

"She is pretty adorable. She gets it from Britt."

"Really? Because she looks like she gets everything from you. All that black hair and those beautiful eyes of hers."

"Okay so she does gets some things from me. She still is a lot like Brittany. She giggles at everything, she's always happy and she loves to cuddle."

"She-."

"Santana, can you patch me up?" Emilio walked in the kitchen shirtless with blood trickling down his side. His blood stained shirt in his hand.

"What did you do?!" Santana quickly ran over to his side with a clean wash cloth.

"I slid to kick the ball away from Bella but when I landed I nicked myself on a twig." Emilio winced when Santana pressed the cloth against the wound.

"It's just a scratch but go clean it up. There's Neosporin in the upstairs bathroom."

"Thanks Santana. Oh I almost forgot aunt Mari wants you to go outside and bring Bridget with you."

"Of course she does. Paulina, go help your brother clean up."

Santana walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where her father was asleep on the couch. Bridget was now awake in the playpen right beside Miguel. The Latina carefully picked up her daughter and carried her outside to the empty porch. Santana peaked around the corner and saw her mother and another woman she didn't known from the back watching Isabella, Rosaline and Amelia play soccer. Bridget yawned before nuzzling her face in Santana's neck, she was just like Brittany. "Maybe we can see mommy once we're done here." The Latina whispered before walking down and joining her mother and…abuela?

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." Brittany read the last page of Katie's bedtime story. About halfway through the book the smaller blonde fell asleep but Brittany continued reading just in case she woke up. The older blonde carefully slipped out of her sisters bed, making sure not to wake her. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Brittany kissed her sister's forehead before stepping out into the hall. When she reached the top of the stairs someone knocked very loudly on the front door. Since Pierce and Whitney ran to the grocery store to get a few last minute things it was up to Brittany to open the door.

"Who is it?" The blonde asked, hoping it wasn't someone trying to break in.

"It's Santana."

"San, I thought we agreed not to-."

"Britt, please open the door. I-I need to talk to you." Hearing the rare vulnerability in her wife's voice, Brittany quickly opened the door. Santana was holding Bridget who was fast asleep after playing with her bisabuela.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah get in here." Santana carefully stepped inside and carried Bridget into the living room. Brittany re-locked the door and joined her wife and daughter on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"She met her today."

"Who met-oh. Oh my god, Santana she met her." Brittany's eyes widened, she looked down at her adorable sleeping daughter who didn't realize just how important meeting abuela Lopez was.

"She loves her. She held her for hours and hugged her and kissed her and played with her. She loves her, Brittany."

"Santana that is amazing." Brittany carefully hugged her wife so she didn't wake Bridget.

"She said that it was a mistake not wanting to see her. She apologized for not talking to me for so long. She accepts our family."

"That's great. I know how much it means to you to have her say that."

"I love you, Brittany. I'm sorry for starting the fight. You're right, even though we share a life you do have your own stuff going on and I need to respect that. I would rather have you home spending time with me and B, but this job is what you want so I'm going to support you." Santana whispered with a few stray tears falling.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted. You know this job won't keep me away from you guys for long. Mike said I'll start teaching classes around ten in the morning so we can still have cuddle time."

"I think Bridge and I would go into full Snixx mode if we didn't get cuddle time." Santana said combing through Bridget's hair.

"She does have a little bit of Snixx in her. She gets mad when I turn off SpongeBob and throws a fit."

"She loves SpongeBob, don't you?" The Latina looked down at her daughter who was now awake. Brittany looked down at Bridget and smiled before looking at Santana.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Your parent's dinner is at six, right?"

"Stay."

"I thought you didn't want us to spend the night together. After all aren't we still fighting?"

"We're not fighting anymore. Come on, let's go to my room."

Brittany took Bridget from Santana and started up the stairs. Santana followed her wife walking the familiar route to Brittany's room. It brought back memories for both girls. Brittany's favorite memory was Lord Tubbington cuddling up to a passed out Santana after a brutal Cheerios practice; of course that was before they were sleeping together so Lord Tubbington didn't hate Santana yet. Santana's favorite memory was seeing Brittany naked for the first time.

"Let's get you into some warm pajamas. It's cold in here."

Brittany walked over to her bag that had some of Bridget's pajamas in it. The blonde picked out a long white sleeved shirt with pumpkins on it and a pair of Nike sweatpants. After changing Bridget's clothes Brittany and Santana changed into their pajamas and settled on top of the comforter. The blonde laid down while she held Bridget above her, she slowly lowered her daughter and pressed kisses on her face.

"She missed you today."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she kept starring at the picture my mom has of us from our wedding."

"Aww! I missed you too baby. I missed you too, San."

"I missed you, Britt."

"Britty?" Katie poked her head in to her sister's room.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing out of bed?" Brittany sat up and handed Bridget over to Santana.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can, get over here." Katie got a running start and climbed on the bed. She immediately found her way into Brittany's arms.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's lips before kissing the top of Bridget's head.

The Latina carried her daughter over to the crib in front of the closet and put Bridget to bed. When Santana reached the bed she was sharing with two blondes, Brittany and Katie were cuddled together under the covers. The Latina turned off the bedside lamp before crawling in beside the two blondes.

* * *

"Do I look okay Lord Tubbington?" Brittany looked down at her trusty side kick who was sitting protectively beside Bridget. The cat starred at his owner before licking is paw. "I'll take that as a yes. Now you have to be on your best behavior because abuela Lopez is coming over tonight. She hasn't been to a family dinner since Santana and I got married so this is really important." Lord Tubbington spun around in a circle before sitting down in Bridget's lap.

"Hey Britt have you-wow you look gorgeous." Santana couldn't help but look her wife up and down. The blonde was wearing a red flannel with a white tank top underneath and black leggings.

"Stop it. I'm just wearing normal clothes. You look gorgeous." Brittany couldn't take her eyes off Santana. The Latina was wearing the pair of jeans that hugged her ass perfectly and a black V-neck that showed off her cleavage.

"We both look hot." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and kissed her passionately. Lord Tubbington quickly jumped off Bridget's lap and latched his claws into Santana's leg.

"Ow! Fuck!" The Latina kicked the pesky cat away earning a hiss.

"Lord Tubbignton! That was not okay!" Brittany scolded the cat. LT was not phased and walked out into the hall.

"Stupid cat."

"You okay, baby?"

"I'll be fine. He didn't scratch you, did he Bridget?" Santana looked over at her daughter who flashed her two teeth.

"She's okay. Now, let's go downstairs and eat."

The trio made their way into the dining room where the annual Pierce-Lopez Thanksgiving was being held. Maribel, ALopez and Miguel all sat on one side of the table while Pierce, Whitney and Katie sat on the other side. Brittany sat down beside her mother since the high chair was placed at the end of the table. Santana sat beside her father so she could be beside Bridget.

"It's nice to see you again, Alma. It's been a while since you've been over." Pierce said in his polite voice.

"Thank you for having me. It's nice to be with the whole family again." Alma looked over at Santana who was playing with Bridget's fingers. Suddenly the timer for the stove went off making Bridget let out a loud yelp. All the adults turned towards the Mini-Santana who was looking around for the noise.

"What was that?" Brittany asked Bridget in her high pitched voice. Bridget looked at Santana then at Brittany and shrugged her little shoulders.

"She's too cute." Maribel said looking at her adorable granddaughter.

"She gets it from her mommy." Bridget's head popped up and she looked at Brittany. The tiny Latina held out her hand and pointed at the blonde beside her.

"Am I your mommy?" Bridget continued to point while smiling widely at Brittany. Bridget held out her other hand so she could reach out for Brittany. The blonde carefully lifted Bridget from the highchair so she could hold her.

"Dinner is officially ready." Whitney carried in the turkey and placed it in the middle of the table.

"It looks great, Whitney." Miguel said, he had just gotten off a twelve-hour shift and was starving.

"Thank you, Miguel."

"Would you mind if we said grace?" Alma asked looking at Whitney.

"Of course not."

"Santana, would you?"

"M-me?"

"Of course you. You always gave the best grace at church dinner."

"Okay um…" Santana watched as everyone dropped their heads and closed their eyes.

"Dear Lord thank you for this wonderful meal we are about to eat. Thank you for bringing our family together on this day and thank you for keeping us healthy. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said before passing around dishes.

"Britt, I can feed Bridget so you can eat." Whitney offered hoping her daughter would let her feed her grandchild.

"That's okay, mom. She likes to feed herself." Brittany scooped a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes since they were Bridget's new favorite food. Bridget's eyes grew wide at the clump of potatoes in front of her. A small tanned hand reached out to grab a handful of mashed potatoes. Bridget quickly brought her fist to her mouth and started eating.

"Santana, wipe her mouth. She has spit falling down her chin." Alma pointed out. Sure enough when Santana looked over a white gross stream of drool was falling from her daughter's mouth. Santana grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and wiped the drool away. Bridget removed her now empty and drool covered hand from her mouth just to show it to Santana.

"Want me to wipe it off?"

"Mphhhhh."

"Okay, I'll wipe it off." The Latina wiped off her daughter's hand before returning back to her own meal.

"Eeeeeeee." Bridget clapped her hands while looking up at Brittany trying to her her attention.

"What is it baby?" Bridget reached up, obviously wanting Brittany to cuddle her. The blonde stood Bridget up, allowing her little body to rest against Brittany's. Mini-Santana rested her forehead in the crook of Brittany's neck, her pouty lips pressed against Brittany's neck.

"Did she just fall asleep?" Santana whispered, luckily their families were too involved with their own conversation to notice Bridget sleeping.

"I think so. It's close to her bed time."

"Wanna go put her to bed?"

"Yeah, you stay down here and mingle."

"Fine, you owe me."

"Mhm. I love you." Brittany pecked Santana's lips before quickly retreating upstairs.

"Where's Brittany going with Bridget?" Whitney asked Santana.

"Bridget fell asleep. Britt is putting her to bed."

"I should go help her." Whitney stood up and so did Maribel.

"This is your house, Whitney. Allow me to help."

"No, no, Maribel it's fine."

"Both of you sit down. I'll go." Without another word Abuela Lopez stood up and walked upstairs. It wasn't hard to find Brittany's room since the door still had the blonde's name on it in bubbly letters.

"Brittany? May I come in?" Alma stepped into the room and saw Brittany changing Bridget's diaper.

"Sure. Sorry about the mess, it took a while to find an outfit for Bridget and San."

"It's fine, I know Santana can make quite the mess." Alma walked over to the bed and looked down at her great granddaughter who was sporting tired eyes.

"She's beautiful, Brittany."

"Thank you. She gets it all from Santana." Brittany took of Bridget's top and replaced it with a new long-sleeved shirt with a unicorn on it. She grabbed a new pair of sweatpants and slid them on Bridget's chubby legs.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?" Brittany knew what she was apologizing for, she just wanted her to say it.

"For not wanting to see her. She's the sweetest little girl I've ever met, besides you sister. I regret missing all those months."

"I forgive you. Santana is really happy you love Bridget."

"I love Santana too and I love you. You make her so happy and from what I've been told you are a wonderful wife along with a wonderful mother. You take care of my grandbabies and I couldn't be more grateful."

"Thank you. It takes a lot to keep these two in line but I wouldn't trade them for the world." Brittany picked up Bridget and kissed her head before carrying her over to the crib.

"Goodnight B. Sleep tight, mommy loves you."

When Brittany and Alma went back downstairs the adults were in the kitchen cleaning up while Santana and Katie were outside in the front yard. The blonde walked outside and instantly felt a cold chill thanks to the November weather.

"Tag! You're it, Tana!" Katie pushed Santana's thigh before running across the yard.

"I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you!" Santana sprinted after the small blonde and scooped her up in her arms. Katie squealed as Santana started her tickle assault.

"B-Britty! Help me!"

"I'm coming Katie!" Brittany jogged out to the yard and tickled Santana. The Latina carefully "fell" to the ground while still holding onto Katie. Katie squirmed out of Santana's arms and started tickling the Latina.

"Britt, help me tickle her!" Britany knelt down and tickled her wife.

"Ah stop it you two!" Santana squirmed under the blondes.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" The blondes looked at each other before deciding to let go of Santana.

"We got her!" Katie cheered as Santana stood up. The smaller blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and hugged her. Santana picked the smaller blonde up and held her.

"You Pierce girls are going to be the end of me." Santana tickled Katie's side.

"But we love you Tana."

"Yeah we do."

"I love you girls too." Santana kissed the top of Katie's head and then Brittany's lips.

"Girls, come inside for dessert." Pierce yelled from the front door. Katie wiggled out of Santana's arms and back to the house.

"She loves you so much." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"I love her too. She's a good kid."

"I can't wait until Bridget is old enough to run around and play."

"Me either. It'll be so much fun chasing her around."

"Yeah but I would rather chase you around." Brittany kissed her wife and held her close. When they pulled away Brittany flashed a devilish grin.

"Last one in the house has to pack the bags." The blonde playfully pushed her wife before sprinting into the house. Santana rolled her eyes and chased after her wife.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late delay life was really crazy. I got on homecoming court (pretty cool since it's senior year) so I had to buy clothes and take literally 400 pictures. Then yesterday was our homecoming dance so I couldn't update because it took all day to get ready. Anyway I hope you liked this, next chapter is all about cute Christmas Brittana family fluff**

 **PS: the DJ played Landslide at homecoming and it punched me right in the Brittana feels. My date also didn't know the song and didn't like Fleetwood Mac, I no longer introduced him as my date after that**


	11. Chapter 11

**December 1** **st**

"Babababa." Santana's eyes shot open to find Bridget face to face with her. The Mini-Santana was laying on her back smiling at her mami. "How did you get in here?" Santana flipped over so she was laying on her side. As she looked down at the smaller Latina Santana noticed a note with her name on it resting on Brittany's pillow. Santana quickly grabbed the note while pulling Bridget close to her.

 _Hey San, I hope you don't mind the little guest in our bed. I woke up this morning and remembered we have no groceries. Don't worry I fed Bridget some breastmilk so she's good. It'll be home at noon. I wuv youuuu!_

 _-Brittany_

"Well Bridget, your mommy left us for the morning. What do you want to do?" Bridget looked at Santana with a toothy grin. "Wanna go watch SpongeBob?" The tiny Latina's eyes widened when she recognized the name. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on." Santana picked Bridget up and carried her into the living room. Santana took her usual spot on the floor a few feet away from the TV while Bridget sat in front of her. Soon SpongeBob was on TV and Bridget's eyes were glued to the talking yellow sponge.

A few minutes into the show Santana lost interest and just starred at the ceiling. Santana was just about to fall back asleep when she felt a little leg bump her left arm that was outstretched. The Latina turned her head to see Bridget crawling away. Santana and Brittany were surprised when they got back from Ohio Bridget jumped right into crawling like a pro. "Hey little miss, where do you think you're going?" Santana had a hold on the leg of Bridget's onesie with ducks on it so she couldn't continue to crawl away. Bridget grunted at her mami before trying to crawl away again but was obviously stopped by Santana.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere without me." The Latina let go of her daughter's outfit and stood up. Santana watched Bridget crawl back down the hall, into her room. Of course there were toys laying all over the floor along with several outfits. Bridget crawled over to her pink checkered toy box and grabbed the sippy cup in front of it. The tiny Latina turned towards Santana and held the sippy cup that had monkey's all over it. "Oh you want something to drink. Since mommy isn't home we can have some apple juice. How does that sound?" Brittany didn't like the idea of giving Bridget juice since it had so much sugar in it but Santana knew there were worse things they could give their baby. Bridget flashed her toothy smile which now consisted of two front teeth along with the two bottom. Santana picked her daughter up and carried her into the kitchen so she could pour the promised apple juice.

"Here you go, B. Three ounces of apple juice." Santana made sure the lid was secularly on before handing it over. Bridget quickly took a drink from the sippy cup. When they first introduced the sippy cup it confused the hell out of Bridget. After a few days and countless demonstrations from both mother's Bridget figured out how to drink from the cup. The duo retreated back into the living room, this time Santana sat on the couch. Santana's back rested against the arm rest while her knees were bended so Bridget could lay on them while still being able to watch SpongeBob.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want help carrying the grocery's inside your apartment?" The apartment building's manager asked as he sat down four bags of groceries outside the apartment.

"My wife will help me carry them in. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome Mrs. Lopez. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Brittany unlocked the apartment door and was welcomed by Santana in the planking position, hovering over Bridget and blowing raspberry's on her naked tummy. The tiny Latina was giggling hysterically and flaring her little arms.

"I don't mean to interrupt this adorable moment but can you help me, San?"

"Yeah I can." Santana said laughing at her daughter. Santana jumped her feet to her hands and started helping her wife unload groceries.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much. We watched SpongeBob for a little bit, cuddled and played." Santana grabbed a handful of bags and ran them over to the kitchen.

"Sounds like you had a good time. I hope she didn't-."

"Mmmmm." Bridget groaned, she was getting hungry again. Brittany and Santana were too busy running back and forth to hear the groan.

"I bought stuff to make spaghetti, chicken alfredo and mac n cheese. You weren't awake to give me a list of stuff you wanted so I just guessed."

"Britt, I'll eat anything you make. You're the best cook ever." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmaaa." Bridget groaned again. Still no response.

"Oh and I found our outfits for the Christmas card! I bought you an elf costume and Bridget a little reindeer costume."

"I'm not dressing like an elf."

"Yes you are because you love me and our daughter and you want us to have nice family memories." Brittany leaned back and pecked Santana's lips.

"Mama!"

Both women's head snapped towards their daughter in pure shock.

"Britt, did she just…"

"I think she did."

"Mama!" Bridge whined again holding her arms out so she could be picked up.

"Oh my god! San she said her first word!" Brittany sprinted over to her daughter and quickly scooped her up.

"San our baby girl said her first word!" The blonde pressed kisses all over Bridget's face and hugged her tightly. Both women let streams of happy tears roll down their faces as they praised their daughter.

"Mmmmmm."

"She's hungry." Santana pulled back wiping away the happy tears.

"I'll cut her a banana." Brittany smothered Bridget's face in kisses as they walked over to the kitchen.

After Bridget finished her lunch she was put down for a nap by her mothers. Brittany and Santana decided to lay down together on the couch. Santana was lying on the couch while her wife was laying on top of her. Brittany's head was nuzzled in Santana's neck, her lips planting soft kisses every now and again.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas. It feels like just yesterday it was May and we were brining Bridget home." Santana whispered as she drew circles on Brittany's back with her index finger.

"I know. I'm so excited to get a tree, go shopping and decorating."

"I'm excited to kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Oh really?" Brittany lifted her head up and cocked an eye brow at her wife.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite parts of Christmas."

"I think we should practice."

Before Santana could respond Brittany's lips were pressed firmly against her own. The kiss was slow and wanting. The only reason the couple pulled away was for air.

"Still think we should practice?" The Latina teased.

"Yeah defiantly." Brittany caught Santana's lips again in a more passionate kiss. The Latina's hands slowly crept down her wife's back until they reached their destination. Santana's hands easily slid under the waistband of Brittany's leggings and found the soft flesh underneath.

"Mmm baby we can't." Brittany groaned, still planting kisses on Santana's face.

"Yeah we can. Bridget is asleep so we won't have any interruptions." When Santana slid her hand into Brittany's panties the blonde clutched her tan wrist.

"I got my period today so you're not allowed to have your hand in there." Brittany released her wife's wrist before burring her face in Santana's neck again. Santana frowned, every time Brittany got her period terrible cramps always plagued the blonde.

"Aw Britt. Have you had any cramps?"

"Yeah…I'm having them right now." The blonde whispered in a soft voice.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Santana kissed the top of her wife's head before sliding out from underneath Brittany. Once Santana left the living room Brittany looked down at her stomach and let out a groan.

"I get it; you want _another_ baby. You're just going to have to wait a while because I want more time with just Bridget and Santana."

A sharp pain shot through Brittany making the blonde curl into a ball.

"Fine, I'll see if Santana wants another baby right now."

"Who are you talking too, baby?" Santana walked back into the living room with a heating pad in her hand.

"No one. Are you sure you want to wait to have another baby?"

"I'm pretty sure, B. Why do you ask?" Santana plugged the heating pad in before handing it to her wife.

"Because my lady parts are mad that there's not a baby in there."

"How about we make it past the terrible two's before we think about another one?" Santana sat down beside Brittany. The blonde placed the heating pad just below her belly button.

"You know Bridget would never do anything terrible. She's too sweet."

"She's bound to get into something she's not supposed to. After all, she is a Lopez."

"That's true. If she's anything like you, we'll be getting tons of calls from the school."

"I hope she's a lot like you, B."

"Why is that?" Brittany sat up and cuddled close to her wife.

"Because you're so sweet and caring."

"Hey, you're sweet and caring too."

"No I'm not, Britt. I'm like a vicious dog."

"Please. You're like a sweet little puppy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Fine, if you're so vicious dog then don't try and get all cuddly with me." Brittany practically jumped off the couch so she could unplug the heating pad and retreat back to their room.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"Going to lay in bed by myself. My wife is too vicious to cuddle."

"Noooo. Lay back down." Santana pulled Brittany by the waist back down so she was lying on top of her again.

"Fine so I'm a sweet, cuddly, adorable puppy around you. The second we leave the house though I'm a vicious attack dog." Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled into Santana's neck.

"Whatever you say, San."

* * *

 **December 3** **rd**

"Look at how pretty the snow looks!" Brittany shook with excitement in the passenger seat of Santana's Range Rover. It was the first year since they'd lived in New York that there had actually been snow. They were sitting outside a Christmas tree farm about an hour out of the city. It was the first year they were getting an actual tree so Brittany was beyond excited.

"Can we go now, San?" Brittany asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Britt. Did you bring your gloves?"

"Yep and my hat." Brittany pulled her cat ear hat from the backseat.

"Alright, let's try to pick one out fast so we don't freeze to death."

"Good plan. It would really make Christmas sad if we died."

By the time Santana closed her door Brittany was already heading down one of the paths lined with fluffy green trees. As she approached her wife Santana thought about how Bridget would look at maybe three or four, running around looking at trees with Brittany. Just as Santana reached Brittany the blonde quickly turned the corner and continued onto another path. When Santana reached the path the blonde was nowhere in sight. The only person she could see was the man sitting in the payment booth scrolling through his phone. "Britt? Where are you?" The Latina heard snow crunching behind her, she smiled and shook her head. "Come on, Britt-Britt. Don't you wanna go home and cudd-hey!" Santana screeched when a snowball crashed against her neck.

"I got you!" Brittany ran out of nowhere and picked up her wife. The blonde planted kisses all over Santana's face as an apology for hitting her with a snowball.

"You're lucky I love you. That snowball was fucking cold!"

"I'm sorry baby. I love you though."

"Mhm sure you do."

"I do Sanny Bear." Brittany put Santana down but still kept her arms wrapped around the Latina's waist.

"I love you too, Britt. Now let's go find a tree, my boobs are freezing."

Twenty minutes later they decided on a dark green six-foot tree. After giving the man in the booth their information so the tree could be delivered Brittany skipped back to the car while Santana tried not to slip and fall. They were a few minutes away from home when Brittany begged Santana to stop for hot chocolate; of course Santana stopped at Starbucks to fill her wife's request.

"Can we go inside and hang out for a little bit?" Brittany bated her eyelashes while holding her wife's hand.

"As long as we're back before three. Mark's kids fly in at six and he wants plenty of time to get ready for them."

"Okay!" Brittany happily kissed Santana's cheek.

Surprisingly it wasn't really busy inside. There were a few college kids on their laptops along with a couple reading together by the large window. "You order and I'll go claim our booth." Brittany let go of Santana's hand and walked over to "their booth" in the far corner. The blonde slid inside the dimply lit booth where she and Santana spent a good portion of the Latina's college years.

* * *

 _Brittany sat in the booth in the far corner waiting for Santana to come back with their drinks. Santana had just finished the second day of her bar exam and she was a nervous wreck. Brittany on the other hand was excited because they had their doctor's appointment to begin the process of having their baby._

" _One vanilla bean Frappuccino." Santana sat the sugar volcano in front of the blonde as she slid across from her in the booth._

" _Thank you Sanny."_

" _You're welcome, B." Santana brought her black coffee with a pinch of sugar to her lips and took a big gulp. Brittany never understood why Santana drank just black coffee when she could drink coffee that didn't taste like dirt._

" _When do you find out how you did on your test?"_

" _Usually in May but there was the bare minimum number of people taking the test. So it could be sooner than that."_

" _It doesn't matter if you passed or not. You're still the best lawyer and best wife ever." Santana looked up from her coffee and saw Brittany smiling from ear to ear. She didn't know how the blonde did it but she always made her feel better._

" _Thanks Britt. You always know how to make me feel better."_

" _You're my wife, it's my job to know how to make you feel better."_

" _And it's my job to make you feel better too but since you feel okay, maybe I can make you happier?"_

" _And how would you do that?" Brittany cocked an eye brow while drinking more of her Frappuccino._

" _Maybe we can have one of our super special movie nights?"_

" _Really?!"_

" _Mhm."_

" _Can we get ice cream too?"_

" _All the ice cream you want."_

" _Can we put jelly beans, gummy worms and whipped cream on it?"_

" _We can."_

" _Can we snuggle up on the couch and kiss?"_

" _Defiantly." Seeing Brittany's eyes light up made Santana's heart melt._

" _Let's go then!"_

 _An hour later Brittany was laying on the couch in between Santana's legs downing her bowl of ice cream. "Why is it called 'The Notebook' when it's not about a notebook?" Brittany sat the bowl down on the table and looked back at Santana. "San, are you crying?" The blonde placed her chin on Santana's chest so she could get a better look. "Yes Britt, I'm crying." Santana quickly wiped her tears away but more kept falling. "Aw baby." Brittany ran her fingers up and down her wife's arm. "Kisses make it better." Brittany quickly adjusted and pressed her lips against Santana's._

" _All better?"_

" _More kisses."_

" _You want more?"_

" _Pwease."_

" _Okay, close your eyes." Immediately Santana shut her eyes and waited for her kiss. While Santana's lips waiting impatiently for the kiss, Brittany put a glob of whipped cream in her hand._

" _Get ready for the best kiss ever." Just as Santana's lips wiggled the blonde smeared the whipped cream all over Santana's mouth._

" _Britt!"_

" _Don't worry, I'll clean you up." Brittany started kissing the whipped cream of Santana. The Latina giggled when the blonde allowed her tongue to poke out to lick the cream off._

" _All clean."_

" _Wait Britt, you got a little something." Santana leaned forward and caught Brittany's unsuspecting lips in a passionate kiss. After words Brittany fell back on the couch in a fit of giggles._

" _What's so funny?" Santana almost looked hurt. They had only been married a year, there was no way she lost her kissing skills._

" _Your tongue tickled my bottom lip."_

" _That's it. You're officially the most adorable wife in the world."_

" _Well you're not wrong." Brittany lunged forward and rewrapped herself around her wife. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep watching 'Love Actually.'_

* * *

"Mama?" Bridge pointed to the picture of Brittany and Santana on their wedding day.

"Yeah those are your mamas. You miss them?"

"Mama." Bridget said, this time sounding sadder.

"Hey little lady, they'll be home soon." Mark walked over to the seven-month-old and picked her up. In the morning when Mark came over Bridget sobbed and wouldn't go anywhere near him. Now she was cuddled up in his chest.

"Mami and mommy are home!" Santana announced as she and Brittany walked in. Bridget's head shot up when she heard her mother's voice. The tiny Latina reached out for either one of her mothers.

"Hey baby girl." Santana took her daughter from her ex work husband.

"Was she good for you?" Brittany asked removing her winter coat and hat.

"She was perfect. I'll admit it started out a little rough when she wouldn't come near me but we pushed through it."

"She's just a little shy. She'll grow out of it."

"Yeah. I'm going to head out so I can get my place ready for the kids. I'll see you on Monday for work, Lopez."

"No you won't."

"It was worth a shot. See you guys later." Mark grabbed his coat and walked out the door leaving the family to themselves.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Can we change into our comfy clothes and watch movies together?"

"Of course we can, babe. I'm assuming our little nugget is joining us?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'll change her into something comfier and meet you in the bedroom."

"Okay!" Brittany kissed her wife's lips and then her daughter's forehead.

Santana changed Bridget into her green and red stripped onesie, curtesy of Grammy Pierce, before going into her own bedroom. Brittany already put in 'A Christmas Story' and was wearing one of Santana's Columbia University sweatshirts along with grey sweatpants. "You look hot, Britt." Santana sat Bridget down beside the blonde. "I'm actually pretty cold, San." Brittany slid her legs under the comforter and pulled it over Bridget's legs. "No I mean you look _hot_." Brittany realized what her wife was saying as a blush covered her cheeks. "Oh…thank you." Brittany blushed more even though she didn't understand how she looked hot considering her outfit. Santana slid in bed on the other side of Bridget wearing the same outfit as Brittany.

"Mama." Bridget put her tiny hand on Brittany's side.

"Yes baby?"

"Mmmmm."

"Are you trying to tell me you're hungry?"

"Mmmmm."

"Can you say 'hungry' for me?"

"Hegy?"

"That's a start." Brittany pulled her sweatshirt off revealing her black bra. Santana watched as the blonde unclasped her bra and Bridget immediately latching on.

"Whoa, someone is hungry. I feel like she's about to suck my nipple off."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just a lot of pulling and tugging feeling. It's okay though, she's just trying to get as much out as possible." Brittany ran her fingers through the soft black hair.

Even though Santana was used to watching Brittany breastfeed she still thought it was amazing that Brittany made their daughter's food. After a few minutes Bridget was finished she reached out, wanting Santana to hold her.

"Okay just pretend like I didn't carry you for nine months and I didn't just feed you from my boobs, which are _huge_ because of you."

"Don't get jealous, she loves you so much." Santana carefully laid Bridget's head in the crook of her neck.

"I know she does. I love her and her mami." The blonde leaned over to pressed kisses on her girl's cheeks.

Brittany put her sweatshirt back on and turned the movie on. Halfway through the movie Brittany noticed Santana stopped running her finger up and down the blonde's leg. Brittany looked over to see Santana's head thrown back while Bridget's face was pressed against her mami's neck. "Oh my god, this is too cute!" Brittany quickly grabbed her phone and took pictures of the pair from every angle. She also set the adorable picture as her phone's home screen.

* * *

 **December 5** **th**

"Wow Santana, you look…great." Quinn said trying not to laugh. The Latina was standing in a green elf costume with her arms crossed.

"Shut it Lucy."

"Hey let's not go around throwing the past out. I was just saying you look nice."

"I'm only doing this because it'll make Britt happy."

"I think it's sweet. You put on this front like you're a big badass but when it comes to Britt, you turn into a complete softy."

"I am a badass."

"Sure you are. Is Britt ready?"

"Yes I am!" Brittany stepped out of the bedroom wearing a Santana outfit while holding Bridget who was dressed in a reindeer costume, complete with tiny antlers.

"Oh my god, that is too cute." Both Quinn and Santana's hearts melted at the little girl.

"You guys are going to have the cutest Christmas cards ever."

"Thanks, we are a pretty cute family." Brittany joined her wife in front of their now fully decorated Christmas tree.

"Okay, get ready to smile." Quinn set her camera up and pointed it at the family.

After twenty pictures of the trio in different possess they finally decided on one; Santana and Brittany both holding Bridget with genuine smiles while the tiny Latina laughed. "Alright guys, I'll get these developed for you guys and get them back to you ASAP."

"Thanks Q."

"No problem. So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Surprisingly our parents are staying in Ohio. They want us to have our first Christmas with Bridget with just us."

"Hell must have frozen over." All the girls laughed since their parents always wanted to see Bridget.

"What are you doing, Quinn?" Brittany asked stripping off her red jacket.

"Just hanging out. My parents are going to Fiji and my sister is still in Europe."

"You're coming up here and celebrating with us." Brittany quickly said.

"I couldn't impose. This is Bridget's first Christmas and-."

"And you're her aunt. You're a part of this family whether you like it or not, Fabray."

"I love being a part of it."

"Good then it's settled. Be up here by nine o'clock. We'll open presents first and then have breakfast."

"Okay. I won't be late."

"If you are you'll have to deal with our little diva." Brittany looked down at Bridget who was busy playing with the fur on her costume.

"I promise I won't be late. Now, I have to go and finish wrapping presents for this little angel." Quinn kissed Bridget's nose making the tiny Latina squeal.

"Bye Q."

"Bye guys."

Once Quinn was gone Santana stripped out of her elf costume and changed into sweats and one of Brittany's shirts. Santana knew that Brittany was more than ready to start decorating the pent house so she started dragging the Christmas lights and tinsel out. Brittany changed into shorts and a t-shirt before changing Bridget into a onesie covered in candy canes, curtesy of Maribel. Brittany sat Bridget in the play pen filled with stuffed animals and other toys so she could help Santana.

Two hours later and what felt like one hundred feet of lights and tensile the pent house was officially decorated. Santana picked Bridget up and pointed out the lights to her. "Doesn't it look pretty, Bridget?" Bridget's brown eyes watched as a set of lights by the kitchen blinked. "It does look pretty but we forgot one decoration." Brittany stepped closer to the pair in the middle of the living room.

"What did we forget? We don't have any other decorations really."

"Mistletoe." Brittany held it above Santana's head and kissed her sweetly.

"Mama!" Bridget yelled, wanting some attention too.

"You want kisses to?" Brittany and Santana gave each other a look before both kissing Bridget's cheeks. Bridget of course squealed out of pure happiness.

"Okay, now that we had our kisses how about we watch some TV?" Santana walked over and shut off the light fixtures so the Christmas lights gave them the light they wanted. Brittany turned on the TV and then closed all the blinds.

"Bob!" Bridget yelled pointing at the TV. Sure enough the SpongeBob Christmas special was on.

"So she can Bob but she can't say 'mommy'? She just hates me." Brittany sat down on the couch. Santana sat down beside her wife and kisses the side of her head.

"She'll say it when she's ready. For now, we're both mama."

"Mama." Bridget repeated leaning into Brittany's side.

"That's right." Brittany kissed the top of her daughter's head. The trio continued to watch SpongeBob until eventually they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

"She's so perfect." Santana whispered to her wife. They were cuddled together on the couch watching Bridget play with her own two feet. "I love you, San." Brittany whispered while kissing Santana's cheek.

"I love you too. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you gave me this amazing life. You made me your wife and you made our perfect little girl. Without you I would just be another Lima Loser working at the mall."

"We both know that isn't true. You would still be a hot shot lawyer but instead of having an amazing wife and daughter you would be married to some floosy who hates kids."

"That sounds like the worst life ever." Santana nuzzled into Brittany even more. The thought of being married to another woman made Santana want to vomit.

"You're my girl, Santana. No one else's, just mine."

"Mama!" Bridget starred at her mothers. She just now noticed how close they were and she wanted in on it.

"Okay, I can share you with Bridget too."

"I'm okay with that." Santana kissed Brittany softly. In the middle of the kiss Santana felt a little hand on her shin. The Latina opened her eyes to see Bridget's little arms outstretched just begging to be picked up. Santana pulled away and picked her daughter up. The Latina held Bridget up so her feet rested on her mother's thighs, Bridget excitedly bounced up and down while babbling.

"How do you think she'll do with opening presents tomorrow?" Brittany asked resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I think she'll have no problem ripping the paper off and then playing with it."

"I made sure to get a new memory card for the camera. We'll be able to video tape everything."

"Great. I don't want to miss a thing."

"Mama, Bob?"

"Sorry baby, Bob isn't on right now."

"Bob." Bridget stuck out her bottom lip.

"Sorry baby." Brittany ran her finger through Bridget's hair. The tiny Latina started to whimper.

"Aw it's okay Bridget." Santana laid her daughter against her chest and rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to calm Bridget down.

"San we need to get to bed. Santa will be here soon!" Brittany jumped up in excitement.

"That's right. Bridget we need to go to bed so Santa will come."

The two women put their daughter to bed and prepared for Santa. Brittany put out the Christmas cookies and milk on the coffee table while Santana blew out all the candles. "I have a special present for you." The blonde chirped in Santana's ear while they walked to their room. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Santana cocked an eyebrow. "Get in bed and find out." Brittany pushed Santana on the bed and locked the door behind her. Brittany walked into the walk in closet and started searching for Santana's gift. "I want those clothes off you when I come back, San." The blonde yelled searching through one of the many bags.

Santana quickly threw off all her clothes and hid under the covers. A few moments later Brittany stood in the doorway of the closet wearing red lacy lingerie and a Santa hat. "Oh my god." Santana felt her mouth dry at the sight of her incredibly hot wife. The blonde quickly slid under the covers with her wife and pressed her body against Santana's. "Do you like your present?" Brittany purred. "I-I love it." Santana found it harder and harder to breath as her wife peppered her neck with kisses. "Now you get to unwrap me." Brittany smiled devilishly against Santana's neck.

* * *

 **Christmas Morning**

Santana managed to tear herself away from her extremely cuddly wife so she could sneak into the living room. Normally Santana would sneak out in the middle of the night to eat the cookies but Brittany really wore her out, resulting in not waking up until eight. The Latina quickly ate the entire plate of cookies and dumped the milk down the sink. Santana then moved Brittany's presents from 'Santa' to the front of the tree. She was grateful her wife never snooped under the tree. Once it looked like Santa left half of his sleigh Santana retreated back to her room to find Brittany wearing an old Cheerios sweatshirt with 'Lopez' on the back.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful wife." The Latina climbed on the bed and sat in her wife's lap.

"Merry Christmas to you too my beautiful wife." Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck while hugging her.

"You smell good, San."

"I smell like you."

"I like it but we should probably shower. Quinn can always tell when we do it. Remember when we did it in the locker room and Quinn knew as soon as we walked out?"

"Yeah I remember. She never let us live that one down."

"Hold tight, San." Brittany carefully climbed out of bed with her wife wrapped around her.

Twenty minutes later Santana and Brittany were changing into their sweats and preparing for the long day ahead. "Mama!" Bridget yelled through the baby monitor. "I'll grab her." Brittany quickly walked into her daughter's room. Bridget was sitting in her crib holding her stuffed duck. "Mama!" the duck was forgotten immediately when Brittany walked up to the crib.

"Merry Christmas! Are you excited for presents?"

"Bababa."

"That's a yes I'm assuming." Brittany changed Bridget's diaper and changed her into a onesie with snowmen on it. The duo walked into the living room to find Santana and Quinn organizing the presents. There were two large piles, one by the couch and one in the middle of the room, and a smaller one on the opposite end of the couch.

"Bridget, look at all the presents for you." Brittany pointed to the large pile of the middle of the floor.

"Mama." Bridget grabbed Brittany's cheeks and kissed her.

"Hey where's my kisses?" Santana asked.

"Yeah and mine too?" Quinn asked.

"You better give them loves too." Brittany carried Bridget over allowing each woman to get a hug and kiss from Bridget.

Once all the presents were organized all three women readied their camera's to watch Bridget open her presents. "Here baby, open this." Brittany sat a fairly large box in front of her daughter. The tiny Latina put both hands on the box and just felt the paper. "You're supposed to rip it, goober." Santana tore a corner off and encouraged Bridget to do the same. It took a few tries before Bridget understood; soon enough she unwrapped a stuffed puppy that talked whenever you touched its stomach. They repeated the process until all of Bridget's presents were unwrapped. The tiny Latina ended up with buildings blocks, a bouncy ball with SpongeBob on it, several new outfits and a truck ton of stuffed animals.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana all opened their presents at the same time. Brittany received a few long sleeved shirts, new dancing shoes, tank tops, short shorts and a new giant unicorn. Quinn got a memory book filled with pictures of the Unholy Trinity from high school, pictures that she and Santana took during their college years and of course all the pictures she had ever taken with Bridget. Santana received several pictures of Brittany and Bridget all dressed up in Central Park, a new jacket and a ton of makeup.

"This is easily the best Christmas I've ever had." Quinn said playing with Bridget and her new blocks.

"Same here. I never thought the Unholy Trinity would spend Christmas together."

"Hey you three, breakfast is ready." Brittany announced pulling cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

"Britt those smell great." Quinn walked into the kitchen holding Bridget.

"Thank you. I bought them from the store myself."

"I'm starving." Santana went to grab one off the pan but Brittany swatted her hand away.

"No, we're going to sit at the table and use plates and forks."

"Fine."

"Whoa." Quinn almost gasped looking at her phone.

"What is it, Quinn?" Santana put the plates down on the kitchen table.

"My sister just texted me and said she's here. She wants me to meet her at her hotel."

"What happened to Europe?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go see her." Quinn carefully sat Bridget down on the floor.

"Okay, tell her she still owes me for the cab ride in Chicago."

"I'll make sure to tell her. Thanks for having me guys."

"You're a part of this family, Quinn. Don't forget."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Bye guys."

"Bye Quinn, stay safe."

"Aren't I always?" Quinn quickly left leaving the trio alone.

"How long has it been since she's seen Dianna?" Brittany placed Bridget in her high chair and put her applesauce in front of her.

"Two years I think. She left sophomore year of college."

"Well I think it'll be good to see her."

"Yeah it defiantly will be."

* * *

Once breakfast was over the family just laid around playing with Bridget's new toys. There were several times where Bridget fell asleep because playing with all those toys wore her out. The last time Bridget fell asleep was eight o'clock so Santana and Brittany decided to just put the tiny Latina to bed. They made sure Bridget would stay asleep before they retreated back to their own room. Brittany quickly stripped ever article of clothing off before sliding into bed, she figured Santana deserved another present.

"Hey Britt, will you remind me to call my mom in the morning?" Santana walked out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt that was more like a dress.

"Sure. Get in bed." Brittany held a section of the covers up.

"Someone is bossy." Santana climbed under the covers but didn't touch her wife.

"You like it when I'm bossy."

"Yeah I do. I'm worn out, goodnight Britt."

"Wait!"

"What?" Santana was a little taken back by Brittany.

"I have another present for you."

"Britt, you don't need to-oh!" Suddenly a very naked Brittany was sitting on Santana's naked thighs.

"I want you to come down my chimney tonight."

"Britt no."

"What? Don't you want to eat my Christmas cookie?"

"Brittany if you don't stop I won't have sex with you until your birthday."

"But San, I want you to stuff my stocking."

"Okay that's it." Santana flipped her wife over so she was on top. "You're not getting any until your birthday. I love you and goodnight." Santana kissed Brittany one last time before burying her face in Brittany's neck.

"I know you're joking, San. I love you too and goodnight my Sanny Bear." The blonde kissed her wife's head as she ran her fingers up and down the Latina's back.

"Britt, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

 **Hey guys! I tried my best to make this super fluffy and Christmas-y (it was hard because it's October currently) so let me know how the fluff went! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter skips to a few months**

* * *

"They've grown up so much."

"I don't know about that, Maribel. That blonde boy still seems pretty childish." Miguel and Maribel sat on one of the many picnic tables in the park. They were watching Brittany, Santana, Sam, Mike, Tina and Cameron play with Bridget.

"Hey, you guys doing all right?" Santana jogged over to her parents looking slightly exhausted.

"We're fine, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm a little tired. Bridget is really keeping us on our toes."

"I see this. You can take a break and sit with us."

"I would love to but-." Santana grabbed a water from one of the coolers and downed a bottle of water. "It's Bridget's first birthday. I want it to be really fun for her."

"She's defiantly having fun." Miguel pointed out as Bridget was squealing while Sam held her above his head.

"Yeah. Wait till Quinn gets here, then the party will start. Whenever she's around Bridget just squeals and laughs."

"Where is Quinn anyway?" Maribel asked.

"She went with Rachel and Mercedes to get Bridget's cakes."

"Speak of the devils." Maribel looked towards the three girls walking towards them. Quinn and Mercedes each held a cake box while Rachel carried a small bag.

"Sorry it took so long. The line at the bakery was ridiculous." Quinn rolled her eyes as she sat the cake down in front of Maribel.

"It's cool, at least you guys are here now."

"Where's my favorite niece at?"

"She's over there tackling Sam."

"I told that boy not to roll around in the grass. It'll take Regina hours to get the stains out." Mercedes groaned.

"Boys will be boys. Guys, come over here!" Santana yelled towards the group. Brittany quickly scooped up Bridget and lead everyone back to the picnic table.

"Mami!" The tiny Latina yelled when Brittany carried her over to her grandparents and mother.

"Birthday girl! You ready for cake?"

"Play?"

"Cake first then play."

Brittany sat down on the picnic table with Bridget securely in her lap. Santana took Bridget's cake out of the box and placed a candle in the shape of the number one on top. After lighting the candle Santana stood beside her wife while everyone sang happy birthday.

"Can you blow out the candle, Bridge?" Brittany asked pointing towards the candle. Bridget looked up to Santana for guidance.

"Like this." Santana took in a deep breath and blew out the air. Bridget tried a few times before finally blowing out the flame making everyone clap and cheer. Brittany pulled the cake towards them so it was easy for Bridget to demolish the cake. Just after Bridget grabbed the first handful of cake Santana's phone rang forcing her away from the party.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Santana Lopez?" A man asked from the other end.

"Yes it is."

"Mrs. Lopez I am Jim Oscars. I'm representing the state of California in the trail of California vs. Sebastian Smythe. I am calling to update you on what's going on in the trial."

"I appreciate you calling but I'm at my daughter's birthday party. Do you think you could call back and update me?"

"This is the only update you'll get, Mrs. Lopez. Unfortunately, Mr. Smythe has passed away. There is no trial."

"He's dead? What happened?"

"I cannot disclose that information at this time. Sorry for interrupting the party. Have a nice day, Mrs. Lopez."

"You too."

Santana hung up with a look of disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe Sebastian was dead. The only reasonable conclusion she came to was that he was killed by someone else in jail. Santana was torn away from her thoughts when she felt two tiny hands press against her leg.

"Mama." Bridget cooed looking up at her mother with pure adoration.

"Hi baby girl. You made quite the mess." The Latina was referring to the mess of pink and white icing all over her daughter's face and hands.

"I see our little sugar monster found you." Brittany picked Bridget up and tried to wipe some of the icing off her face.

"Yeah she did."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Britt. Just thinking about…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff. Come on let's get back to the party."

* * *

After the party, everyone agreed to meet at what Mercedes called 'the knock off version of Breadstix for dinner. Before they were even able to think about eating Brittany and Santana both needed a nap. As they stepped into the elevator Bridget started fussing causing both women to groan.

"I think she needs a nap too." Brittany said watching Santana try to stay calm with a fussy toddler in her arms.

"Yes she does. It's okay baby girl, you'll get your nap soon."

"I can put her down if you're too tired. After all you were the one who chased after her all day."

"I can do it. You've been putting her down every night for the past week while I just worked on stuff for the trial."

"How is the trial going?" The women stepped out of the elevator and practically sprinted towards their home.

"It's um…well…it's over."

"What? How is it over? You didn't even go to California."

"Well B, Sebastian is…dead." Santana unlocked the door while holding a still fussing Bridget and walked inside.

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"I don't know, Britt!" Santana snapped and instantly regretted it.

"Shit sorry, baby. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, we've had a long day. I'm going to put Bridget down for her nap while you lay down. When I walk in that bedroom I want you in your comfy clothes, under the covers, asleep. Got it?"

"Yes, baby. I love you, Britt."

"I love you too. Now give me our little nugget."

Santana handed over Bridget which just made the toddler even more fussy. Santana quickly ran to the bedroom to do as she was told while Brittany carried Bridget into her room. A quick diaper and outfit change followed by a few minutes in the rocking chair paired with a few pages of _'Pat the Bunny'_ Bridget was out like a light. Once Bridget was in her crib Brittany tip toed back into the living room to call her mom. Since Whitney took off work frequently she wasn't able to get time off to come for Bridget's party. Brittany knew her mom felt guilty about not attending so she wanted to call and give her the rundown of what happened.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Hey mom, I'm good. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I just fed your father and helped your sister with her homework."

"Sounds like an exciting night. San and I just got home from Bridget's party and-"

"Tell me about it! Did she get a lot of presents? Who was there? Did she have fun?"

"She did get a lot of presents; her room is going to be filled with toys. Miguel, Maribel, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Tina and their son were there. She had so much fun and now she's worn out so San is putting her down for a nap."

"I wish we could have been there. Please tell me you took pictures."

"I took a lot of pictures. I'll send you some later."

"Okay. Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome, mom."

"Oh Brittany I have to go. Your father just spilled his food all over himself. No Pierce do not-"

"Okay love you mom. Bye."

The blonde quickly hung up on her mother. As much as she loved her mother she needed sleep if she had any chance of staying wake for dinner. Brittany quietly walked back to the bedroom so she wouldn't wake Bridget or Santana. She smirked when she walked into the bedroom to find Santana curled up in the middle of the bed wearing just a t-shirt and underwear. Brittany ripped off her own clothes and tossed them near the closet. As she slid into bed she wrapped an arm around her wife's side and pulled her closer.

"Mmm Britt." Santana buried her face in Brittany's chest. Brittany smiled and tried not to laugh, she finally knew where Bridget got her cuddling skills from.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Santana asked her parents as she walked back into the living room.

"We're sure. We just want to spend some time with our granddaughter." Miguel said bouncing Bridget on his knee.

"There's plenty of breastmilk in the fridge if she gets hungry but lately she's been eating more solid foods. Don't forget she-"

"Brittany, sweetie, I know where everything is and I know what she needs. We'll be fine." Maribel insisted as she and Brittany walked into the living room.

"You two kids have fun tonight and don't worry about what time you come back." Miguel stood up with Bridget in his arms.

"I'll text you when we're on our way back. Bridget, be good for abuela and abuelo while mommy and me are gone." Santana smothered her daughter's face in kisses.

"We love you, baby girl. We'll see you tomorrow morning." Brittany kissed Bridget's forehead making the small Latina smile.

"Have fun girls but don't get into any trouble. The same rules for high school still apply now." Maribel warned.

"We won't get arrested, mami."

"Good."

"But when we get back Britt and I will be sleeping in the same bed with the door closed."

"That's fine as long as it results in another grandbaby."

"Mami!"

"What? I want another one."

"Okay girls get out of here before she calls Dr. Montgomery to set up another IVF treatment."

"We're going, we're going. Thanks again guys, love you."

"Love you girls too."

Santana grabbed her wife's hand and quickly lead her out of the pent house.

* * *

"Sorry we're late guys. Traffic was crazy." Brittany apologized as she sat down beside Quinn.

"It's okay. We all just walked in before you guys got here." Quinn said referencing to Mercedes, Sam and Tina.

"Where's Boy Chang?"

" _Mike_ is at home with Cam. Poor little guy wasn't feeling too great once we got home."

"Poor guy. It the worst when your kids are sick because you can't do anything."

"All you want is to take the pain away. Of course, Mike's parents flew in a little bit after Bridget's party so he's stuck with them saying "we told you to be a doctor" "your son wouldn't be sick if you listened to us" they're the worst in-laws ever."

The women were interrupted by the waitress coming over to take their orders. While they waited for dinner the old glee club members talked about what was going on in their lives. Mercedes boasted about her upcoming album while Sam talked about his modeling career which lead to Quinn talking about working at an up and coming photography studio. By the time dinner was finished Quinn and Sam had set up a photo shoot.

"Guys before we go home there is an announcement I want to make." Sam said standing up making the girls look at him.

"Lately I've been thinking more about the future. I've been lucky enough to witness true love first hand and I think I've finally found my one true love. So Mercedes." Sam got down on one knee in front of Mercedes. Brittany and Quinn grabbed each other and squealed while Santana and Tina sat back with shock on their faces.

"Will you make me the happiest stripper turned male model and marry me?"

"Sam, you are the craziest boy I've ever met in my life but, I will marry you." Sam jumped back up and kissed Mercedes while the girls cheered.

"I think we should go out and celebrate." Sam wrapped an arm around his new fiancé and turned towards their friends.

"They have kids and work, Sam. I don't think they want to go out."

"I don't have work tomorrow."

"I'm only teaching the afternoon dance classes tomorrow and San's parents are watching Bridget."

"I wouldn't mind staying away from Mike's parents for a little while longer."

"Then it's settled! You guys have been her longer than we have so you pick the place." Sam smiled with his arm still around Mercedes.

"San and I know some people at this club called _Time_. We haven't been there since college."

"I don't know, Q. That place can get pretty crazy." Santana said, the hesitation in her voice was very noticeable.

"Come on! We'll be able to get in quick."

"I want to see the place you guys were _always_ going to back then." Brittany pouted knowing Santana would give in.

"Fine we'll go but I want to go home at a decent time."

"Awesome! Lead the way, ladies."

The club was a longer walk from the restaurant but the group eventually made it. Santana offered to talk to the bouncer to get them in faster leaving everyone else on the side. Brittany looked around and noticed it was a nicer part of town that doctors and lawyers lived in.

"So you and San use to come here all the time?"

"Yeah. Almost every weekend we would come here and dance the night away. The weekend you guys broke up Santana stayed here all night. It's a nice place to get lost."

"That was the worst weekend of my life. I'm glad it happened though, it made me realize just how much I loved Santana and how much she means to me."

"Alright guys we're good. Let's go inside." Santana grabbed her wife's hand to lead her and the others inside. As they walked in Brittany could feel how tense Santana was.

"Do you want to be here?" the blonde yelled over the loud music.

"I'm fine, baby. Just a little worried about everyone gawking at my amazing wife."

"I'm yours Santana. I always will be."

"Good. Let's get out there and dance."

* * *

Sam walked back from the bar with his third and final drink in his hand. They had been in the club for three hours and everyone was starting to get tired. The blonde smiled seeing all the girls dance together, it reminded him of Brittany's ridiculous dinosaur prom.

"I think we're going home soon." Santana informed Tina, Quinn and Mercedes.

"I should probably go too. It's almost three and Cam usually wakes up at three-thirty."

"Me too. I'm getting pretty tired." Quinn added.

"Sam and I will probably leave too. I'm used to staying up late but three o'clock is when I start to get loopy tired." Mercedes giggled.

"I have to go to the restroom before we leave. Quin, will you go with me?" Tina asked the taller blonde.

"Sure." The two girls walked towards the restroom when Brittany decided she needed to go too.

"I'll be back, San." Brittany started towards the restroom she noticed Tina and Quinn were already at the door.

"How did you and Santana find this place?" Tina asked as they walked into stalls right beside one another.

"We were friends with this guy, I think his name was Jeff. His dad owned the club and he invited us to come back every weekend. Eventually we became like promoters." Quinn pulled out her phone to check her makeup.

"You guys actually partied every weekend?!"

"Yeah kind of." Quinn giggled. "We didn't drink every weekend but when we did drink it was crazy."

"Lots of drunk hookups I'm assuming?" Both girls didn't pay attention to the bathroom door opening.

"There was only one drunk hookup and I regret it more than anything. Even more than dating Puck."

"You can't tell me you regret a hookup more than you regret dating Puck. Spill it, Fabray."

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, Quinn."

"It was Santana. Before you call me a homewrecker it was back when they broke up for a week in high school. It was one time and we both regret it."

"Oh my god."

"I know. It was a big mistake but it was years ago."

"Quinn, that wasn't me."

"You had sex with _my_ wife." Brittany growled. Quinn quickly put her make up back in her purse and ran out of the stall.

"Brittany let me-"

The shorter blonde was cut off by a quick slap to the face. Tina gasped as she stood just a foot away from the friends. Quinn stood there in complete shock while Brittany stood there with her hands balled into fists.

"Don't you dare come near my family again." Brittany growled through clenched teeth as tears ran down her face. Brittany spun around on her heels and ran back out into the club.

"Tina, go-go find her."

"Are you okay? She slapped you pretty hard."

"I'm fine. Go find Brittany and make sure she's okay." Tina nodded and ran off to find Brittany. Quinn checked her face in the mirror, she wasn't surprised to find a big red print on her left cheek.

After a few minutes Quinn straightened herself out enough to rejoin the club. When she walked out it looked like a completely different building. There seemed to be more people and twice as more noise. The blonde looked around frantically for the group but was unsuccessful. Quinn walked outside and found the bouncer who had let the group in earlier.

"Hey Reggie, did you see Santana leave yet?"

"Yeah I did. She ran out chasing after a blonde girl."

"And did people follow them?"

"Just a girl with black hair."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem Quinn. Come back soon."

"We'll see Reggie."

* * *

"Brittany, slow down and tell me what's wrong!" Santana yelled down the surprisingly empty street. Brittany was a few feet ahead of her but to Santana it felt like miles.

"You slept with Quinn! That's what's wrong!" Brittany yelled stopping dead in her tracks and turning around to her wife.

"Wha-how-who?"

"I heard Quinn tell Tina back at the club. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Britt, I told you when we got back together that I slept with someone."

"You neglected to tell me that the someone was Quinn."

"You told me you didn't want to know who she was. Brittany, baby, it was nothing but a mistake. Please you have to believe me." Santana grabbed her wife's hand to her surprise Brittany didn't pull away.

"I think I want to be alone tonight."

"W-what? Britt you-"

"I'm going to get a hotel room tonight and stay there. I'll come home tomorrow after work. I'm just upset right now and need some time to myself."

"What about Bridget? We all cuddle together before you leave for work. You know she'll be miserable until you come home."

"Just tell her that I love her and keep reminding yourself that I love you too." At that moment Brittany could see the rare tears of Santana Lopez make their way down the Latina's face.

"I love you too, Britt. I always have and always will."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Brittany kissed her wife's cheek before walking towards the dance studio. Santana let out a few more tears before walking home. She made it one block before she ran into Tina who asked where Brittany had gone. The Latina told her the blonde's plans before continuing home. The walk home mainly consisted of Santana wanting to kill Quinn for telling Tina but she decided against it. If Santana had a dollar for every time she spilled someone's secret she would be a billionaire.

When the Latina walked into the pent house she found Maribel asleep on the couch and Miguel asleep in the chair. Santana slowly walked down the hall towards Bridget's bedroom, careful not to wake anyone. She poked her head in Bridget's room to make sure the tiny Latina was asleep.

"Mami?" Of course, she was awake at four in the morning.

"Hi sweet girl." Santana whispered so she wouldn't wake her parents.

"Up."

"How about you say 'please'?"

"Pease up."

"Yeah I'll pick you up."

Santana picked her daughter up and was thanked with kisses.

"You wanna hang out with mami for a little bit?"

"Yesss!" Bridget squealed happily.

"Okay but we have to be quiet so abuela and abuelo can sleep." Santana picked up Bridget's favorite stuffed duck so the toddler could have something to keep her busy when Santana fell asleep.

"Shhhhhhh."

"That's right baby. Shhhh."

Santana carried Bridget into her bedroom and closed the door behind her gently. "Sit on the bed while mami changes into her pajamas." Santana instructed while placing Bridget in the center of the bed. Bridget sat still and played with her stuffed duck while her mother changed. After Santana changed into shorts and a tank top she slid under the covers on her side of the bed. Bridget stopped playing with her duck when she realized Brittany wasn't in the bed with them.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy is staying with a friend tonight, B. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Mommy." The tiny Latina whimpered looking at Santana with watery eyes and a pouted bottom lip.

"It's okay, Bridget. We'll see mommy later."

"M-mommy."

Hearing the second whimper, Santana scooped Bridget into her arms and rocked her. Bridget curled into a ball while holding onto her mother's tank top for comfort. Santana wasn't surprised her daughter was upset. Anytime she or Brittany left the house Bridget would be very upset until they returned. "Do you wanna try and sleep?" the toddler nodded and pointed to her stuffed duck. The older Latina laid Bridget down on the bed, her stuffed duck tucked protectively under her arm, before laying down beside her.

"Maybe in the morning we can make pancakes for abuela and abuelo. How does that sound?"

"Nana cakes." Bridget whispered, she was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"I'll make you all the banana pancakes you want."

"Mami." The toddler moved closer to her mother so there was no room between her and Santana. Santana looked down to see her daughter sleeping peacefully, which made her heart melt. The older Latina wrapped her arm protectively around her daughter. It still amazed Santana that a tiny human being could make her feel secure again after everything that happened with Brittany. Santana was only able to stay awake for a few minutes before she eventually fell asleep.

 **Hey guys! So what do you think will happen with the Santana and Quinn thing? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

'It's too damn early to be awake.' Santana thought over and over to herself. Maribel and Miguel woke her and Bridget up at seven to say goodbye. "Santana, you better take good care of our grandbaby." Maribel said for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning. "I will, Mami." Santana mumbled trying to keep her eyes open. "You can go back to sleep when we leave, Mija." Miguel laughed seeing how tired his daughter was. Santana just groaned and leaned into her father's embrace like she did when she was younger.

"Okay Miguel we better go to the airport before traffic gets crazy."

"We should. Will you two be okay without anyone here to supervise?" Miguel asked Santana, who was still leaning on him.

"We'll be fine, Papi. Britt gets off work in a little bit."

"If you say so, Mija. I love you." Miguel kissed the top of his daughter's head before walking over to Bridget and doing the same.

"We love you too, Bridget. You behave to your mami, okay?"

"Otay."

"Good girl." Maribel kissed her granddaughter one last time before handing her over to Santana.

"Love you guys, be safe."

"We love you too, Santana."

Miguel and Maribel walked out of the pent house leaving Santana and Bridget alone. "What do you say we go back to sleep?" Judging by the way Bridget was rubbing her eyes she was still tired. The toddler nodded her head before burring her face in Santana's neck. After putting Bridget inside her crib Santana climbed into her own bed, ready to go back to sleep. Just as Santana closed her eyes her phone went off.

"I'm going to fucking kill whoever is calling." The Latina answered ready to snap at the caller.

"Who is it?"

"Hello is this Mrs. Santana Lopez?"

"It is."

"Hi this is Kimberly calling from Dr. Slot's office. I'm calling to confirm that Bridget's one year checkup is today at four o'clock."

"Oh…" Fuck how could she forget about the appointment? "Yes today at four o'clock."

"Okay wonderful. We will see you and Bridget at four. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Santana put her phone down beside her and groaned. She knew Brittany would kill her if she didn't remind her about the appointment. "I'll deal with this later."

* * *

Brittany was drained to say the least. Being away from Santana and Bridget was never easy, especially when she was upset. Brittany knew there were worse things Santana could have done other than sleeping with Quinn but to the blonde it felt like Santana had committed murder. Brittany's phone beeped causing the blonde to shake her thoughts.

Quinn: Hey I'm here whats your room number

Brittany: 216

Brittany took a deep breath to prepare herself for the conversation she and Quinn were about to have. The dancer had spent most of the night/early morning thinking about how she would patch things up with Quinn. Even though Brittany knew the conversation would crush her she needed to forgive Quinn so her family wouldn't suffer. A few moments later there was a knock on her room's door. Brittany slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"H-hey Britt."

"Hi Q. Come in." Brittany held the door open to allow the other blonde to walk inside.

"Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere is good."

Quinn sat down in the desk chair leaving Brittany to sit on the bed. Quinn starred at the ground, she was honestly afraid to speak.

"Should we-"

"Why did you pick Santana? There are hundreds of people you could have slept with and you chose my wife."

"She was the only one there for me. I was feeling really insecure since Jackson, my boyfriend at the time, broke up with me so he could date his sociology teacher."

"Did you ever think about telling Santana 'no' or to 'stop'?"

"Honestly no. I was drunk and wanted to feel good."

"Did either of you say 'I love you'?"

"Of course not, B. You're the only girl Santana has ever loved."

"I know I am. I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Will you tell me everything that happened that night?"

"Are you sure you want to know everything?"

"Leave out the sex stuff, obviously."

"Okay Britt. Just remember this was four years ago and you weren't together."

* * *

" _You ladies have a nice night." One of the bouncers yelled as Santana and Quinn stumbled down the street._

" _Quinn tonight was crazzzzy."_

" _Yeah it w-was." Ever since her fourth drink Quinn had been hiccupping._

" _Hey! I have an i-idea!"_

" _What is it Hiccups McGee?"_

" _W-when we get home, we can o-open a bottle of w-wine and watch Sweet Valley H-High."_

" _That sounds like a great idea, Lucy Q."_

 _With every block they rounded to get home Quinn noticed Santana's mood going downhill. Once they reached the apartment Santana looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You go turn on the TV and I'll grab the wine." Quinn stumbled into the kitchen leaving Santana frozen beside the couch._

" _I miss Brittany." The Latina sobbed, her mascara instantly started to run._

" _I know you do, San." Quinn left the bottle of wine in the kitchen and ran over to hug her best friend._

" _I-I broke up with her. How-how stupid am I? I broke up with the love of my life, Quinn."_

" _Hey look at me." Quinn pulled away and grabbed both of Santana's cheeks. "You are not stupid, Santana. You did what you thought was best for the both of you."_

" _But it wasn't the best! I hate living here without her, I hate waking up every morning and not getting those cute morning text that always have something to do with Lord Tubbington. I fucking miss her."_

" _You know what I miss?"_

" _W-what?"_

" _I miss Jackson picking me up after class every day. I miss him telling me those dumb jokes. I-I miss his kisses."_

 _And just like in those romantic movies their eyes locked before their lips pressed together. The kiss turned more heated when Quinn pulled at the hem of Santana's shirt. The stumbled into Quinn's room without breaking the kiss. By the time they hit the bed they were both wearing just panties._

 _The next morning Quinn woke up in an empty bed with a massive hangover and sore muscles. The blonde looked over to where Santana had been and found a note on the pillow. "Please tell me she didn't run away." Quinn picked up the note and slowly read it._

' _I'm sorry about last night. It was a_ _ **huge**_ _mistake but it helped me realize something. It made me realize that I really only want Brittany, she is the love of my life. By the time you read this I'll be on my way back to Lima to get my girl back. I'll be back for classes on Tuesday. Later Lucy Q._

 _-Santana'_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Quinn sighed out of relief, it was nice that the truth was out in the open. Brittany let out a shaky laugh as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Britt?"

"She came in during glee with flowers and like twenty candy bars. I signed out for the day and we drove all around Lima until Santana stopped at the reservoir. We watched the sunset and Santana told me about sleeping with you before she asked me to be her girlfriend again."

"Why did she tell you before she asked you to be her girlfriend?"

"Because she wanted to be honest with me before we started over again. I'm glad she told me though, I was so ready to sleep with her after everything we did that day."

"I really am sorry, Britt. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's okay Quinn, we all make mistakes. Also, I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I understand why you did. So are we friends again?"

"Yeah just don't spend too much alone time with Santana. She is _my_ wife."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Britt."

Brittany jumped off the bed and threw her arms out for a hug. Quinn gladly wrapped her arms around Brittany. Just when the girls pulled away Brittany's phone beeped again.

"Who is it?"

"It's San. She said today is Bridget's one year appointment with Dr. Slot."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah. Miguel told me that she's going to get a few shots so I want to be there and try to comfort my baby."

"Are things going to be okay with you and Santana?"

"They will be. We'll talk things out after the appointment."

"You know I'll watch Bridget tonight if you guys need some alone time."

"Thanks, but I went all night without seeing my baby girl. I plan on spending every second with her when I get off work."

"If you change your mind just give me a call or text Rachel."

"I know. Thanks for talking with me today."

"You're welcome Britt." The friends hugged one last time before Quinn headed home and Brittany prepared for work.

* * *

"Hey Britt, you're here early." Mike smiled at Brittany while she was stretching. Brittany pulled her legs together and stood up.

"Hey. I figured since we're teaching two different classes I would stretch beforehand so we can just get started."

"I like the way you think. How did you sleep n that hotel bed last night?"

"How do you know I slept in a hotel last night?"

"Tina told me about what happened with you, Quinn and Santana."

"Oh…"

"Hey I'm not here to judge. I just want to let you know if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Have you gone through this?" Brittany asked jokingly.

"I have actually." Brittany's smile fell and she starred at her boss.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. After I graduated we decided to take a break. While Tina was at Asian Camp she met my friend Craig. They hooked up and then he mentioned that we were friends. Tina told me about it and honestly I hated her for a while. It sucked knowing the one person I really loved gave someone else the love they gave me."

"Mike I had no idea."

"That's because you were too busy falling even more in love with Santana when it happened. If you want my advice Britt you just have to forgive and forget."

"I already forgave Quinn, now I just need to forget."

"I think-"

"Mr. Mike! Mrs. Brittany!" The group of six-year-olds they were teaching first yelled as they sprinted in.

"Hey guys! Whose ready to dance?!" Mike enthusiastically asked. All the kids yelled they were making their dance instructors laugh.

Thankfully their first dance class went smoothly. All the kids were excited to learn and they actually didn't dance too bad. The second dance class on the other hand was…interesting. It consisted of elderly people who kept asking why Brittany was wearing a shirt that exposed her bellybutton and why Mike was wearing his wedding ring on a necklace rather than on his ring finger. Thankfully they were able to teach some basic moves before class ended. Mike offered to close since Brittany had Bridget's appointment to go to. The blond quickly showered at the studio before catching a cab to go to Dr. Slot's office.

When Brittany stepped into the office what felt like a million noises hit her. The waiting room was filled with either laughing, crying or screaming toddlers. Of course the one toddler who wasn't crying was Bridget. "Mommy!" Bridget was trying to wiggle out of Santana's hold but the older Latina wasn't about to let her run off in a room filled with people.

"Hi my sweet girl." Brittany easily took her daughter from Santana. Bridget cuddled into her mother's chest, it was obvious she was happy to finally have her mommy back.

"Sit down Britt. You must be tired from work." Santana stood up and offered her seat to Brittany.

"Thank you, San. How was your day?"

"It was good. We alternated between TV, books and naps."

"Lopez." A woman wearing scrubs asked holding a clipboard.

"That's us."

Brittany carried Bridget back into the exam room and Santana carried the diaper bag. "As you ladies can tell we're a little backed up today. Dr. Slot or a nurse will be in as soon as they can." The woman said before closing the door leaving the three girls alone.

"I talked to Quinn today."

"Y-you did?"

"Mhm. I forgave her for…you know."

"So does that mean you forgive me too?"

"I want to talk to you before I officially forgive you."

Right on cue there was a knock on the door before Dr. Slot walked in.

"Hello ladies. How is Ms. Bridget doing?"

"She's good." Brittany said still holding Bridget close to her.

"Good. Now I read on the chart she's here for her one year checkup. Would you guys like to know what this checkup entails?"

"You don't have to explain. My father is a doctor and he told us what's going to happen."

"That's nice. It would make my job easier if everyone had a relative that was a doctor." Dr. Slot laughed.

"Okay Britt, can I have Bridget?"

"Yes. Bridget, you have to let go of mommy's shirt so Dr. Slot can look at you." The blonde was surprised Bridget pulled away without a problem and didn't fuss when Dr. Slot held her.

Santana and Brittany sat nervously and watched the exam. Dr. Slot kept Bridget entertained by making silly faces as he went through each part of the physical. Once the physical was done it was time for the final and worst step, the shots.

"Okay mamas, it's time for the shots. Do you want to come over here and try to comfort her?"

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and walked over to the table. Bridget's big brown eyes were glued to her mother's. "Oh god. San I don't think I'll be able to hear her cry." The blonde squeezed her wife's hand even harder when Dr. Slot pulled out the first syringe. "Okay baby girl I'm really sorry but I have to do this." Dr. Slot put the needle in Bridget's leg resulting in a loud sob. Bridget's face turned red as she let out sob after sob making her mother's want to cry. "I know it hurts, I'm so sorry." Dr. Slot apologized again and again as he prepared the next shot.

"M-mommy!" Bridget screamed.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Mami!"

"You have to get these shots." Santana whispered almost crying.

By the time Bridget received all her shots Santana was crying and Brittany was barely holding on. "We're all done. I'm sorry I hurt you sweetheart." Dr. Slot handed Bridget over to Brittany and gave a sad smile. "I'll get a copy of her shot record. Rebecca at the front desk will give it to you. You can put some ice on her leg to numb the area a little bit. Have a nice night ladies." Brittany gave him a sad smile before he walked out.

"That was awful."

"Y-you're telling me. My poor b-baby." Santana ran her fingers through Bridget's hair as the tiny Latina cried into Brittany's neck.

"Come on, let's go home."

When they got back to the car Bridget had stopped crying but she was still whimpering. Brittany volunteered to sit in the back and comfort her on the way home. Santana couldn't help but glance back at the pair every now and again. Seeing Brittany in the backseat with their daughter reminded her of the day they brought Bridget home from the hospital.

"San, what do you want for dinner?" Brittany asked when Santana parked the car. After the hectic day she went through the blonde completely forgot she needed to feed her girls.

"We can just order pizza or something. I just want to stay home and cuddle with our little trooper."

"I feel the same way."

As the family walked into the apartment building, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. The Latina was a little taken back, she thought it would be weeks before she got any kind of physical contact from her wife. Blue eyes and brown eyes met making Santana smile. They stepped in the elevator, while still holding hands; when the doors closed Brittany let go of her wife's hand.

"I forgave Quinn for this whole situation, now I need to forgive you."

"I am sorry for having sex with Quinn. It was a big mistake and I wish I could take it back. I love our family that you and I have together and I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone else. Brittany Susan Pierce, you are the love of my life." Santana said all in one breath. She was terrified Brittany would spend the night in a hotel again if she didn't get her feelings out in the open.

"I love you too Santana and I'm glad we have a family together. I want you to know that just because I forgive you doesn't mean we're back to our old ways yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's going to take me a while to get over you being naked with Quinn. We're going to take things slow."

"Oh…okay that's fine with me."

"You're a terrible liar. The only thing we've ever taken slow is deciding to have kids." Brittany looked down at Bridget, who was sucking on her thumb.

"I understand why you want us to take things slow and I accept it. I just want us to be a happy family."

"We are still a happy family, Sanny."

"Mommyyyyyy." Bridget whined looking up at Brittany with tired eyes.

"Is my little girl tired?"

Bridget rubbed her eyes in confirmation making both women's hearts melt. Once they were inside the pent house Santana and Brittany attempted to put Bridget down for a nap. Bridget fought hard against falling asleep; she refused to be put in her crib. Roughly a hour later Santana managed to get the toddler down for bedtime. The Latina walked into the living room to find Brittany eating a bowl of cereal.

"Cereal for dinner?"

"It's all we have. I made you a bowl too." Brittany pointed to the bowl of Lucky Charms on the coffee table. Santana giggled and quickly grabbed the bowl.

"Thanks Britt-Britt."

"You're welcome, Sanny."

A comfortable silence fell between the couple. Santana wanted so bad to reach out and grabbed Brittany's hand so she could make things right, but she was too afraid. Brittany got up so she could put her dirty dishes away. As the blonde walked back she noticed a determined look on her wife's face.

"Why are you making that face? You look like you have to pee."

"You know that I love you right and I always will?"

"Uh…yeah." Brittany watched her wife stand up and hold her hands.

"What happened between me and Quinn was so stupid. It really was a mistake and I hate that it hurt us. Seeing you so upset over something that _I did_ makes my stomach turn. Brittany I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes. I can't change the past but if I could I totally would." Santana let out a loud sigh of relief while Brittany flashed a small smile.

"I love you too, Santana. I know you love me because we've been best friends since forever. Plus, we have the most adorable one year old in the world and I know you wouldn't have a baby with me unless you loved me."

"I'm lucky I married my best friend."

"I am too."

The blonde swung their hands back and forth while they stood in comfortable silence. While Santana was focused on how amazing her wife was her brain didn't register Brittany leaning closer to her. When their lips brushed against one another the Latina felt her heart beat faster until she thought it would jump out of her chest.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Sanny. As much as I would love to stand here holding hands all night, can we go to bed? It's been a long day."

"Yeah we can. Want me to grab, Bridget?"

"I'll do it. You can go get the bed ready."

Santana nodded before walking back to the bedroom. Brittany walked into Bridget's room and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. The blonde carefully picked up the toddler, to her surprise Bridget was still sound asleep. When Brittany entered the bedroom, Santana was already under the covers waiting for her girls. Brittany carefully laid down beside her wife so she wouldn't wake Bridget.

"I still can't believe you made her."

"I know, she's so perfect. I can't wait to have another perfect baby."

"I still think we need to wait until Bridget's a little older until we have another one. I've read it's _really_ hard to balance a toddler and a newborn."

"You don't think we could do it?"

"I think we could but we would need a big house for us."

"How big of a house do you want?" Brittany raised her eyebrows dramatically.

"Well it would have to have four rooms for each kid, an office or two, a garage and a big backyard so the kids could play."

"I want a big backyard too but will we be able to find a house that big but still close to the city?"

"We should be able too. If we-"

"Mami shhh." Bridget whispered almost angrily.

"Sorry baby girl. We'll go to sleep now." Santana leaned over and kissed Bridget's cheek.

"We'll talk more about this later. Night San." Brittany grabbed Santana by the neck and brought her down for a kiss.

"Night Britt. Night Bridget."

"Mami shhhh." Santana rolled her eyes at her daughter, she was already so much like Santana.

 **So everything is settled between the girls, they are talking about baby number 2 and a house! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm clock went off again forcing Santana out of bed. Since Brittany was so admit about buying a house Santana made the choice to go back to the firm. Mr. Hanson and Johnson hired her back without any hesitation, which she was grateful for. Santana swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. After finishing her grueling morning routine the Latina walked into the kitchen, already dressed for the day. Brittany, who was also dressed for work, was wiping the syrup off Bridget's face when her wife walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning my beautiful girls." The Latina kissed Brittany's lips and Bridget's cheek.

"Morning baby. You ready for your first day?"

"More than ready. Are you ready for your day? I know that big shot choreographer is coming in today."

"I'm so ready. Mike and I are going to kill it today."

"I know you're going to be great, baby."

"Thanks, Sanny. I know you're going to be great today too. Are you sure you can handle Bridget being with you?"

"Defiantly. I'm just going to be reviewing cases and doing paper work."

"Okay, if you can't handle it just call Rachel. I packed Bridget's lunch and yours in the diaper bag."

"Thank you and I can handle her."

"If you say so. Are you ready to go, Bridge?" The blonde looked at her daughter. Bridget just smiled in response.

"That's a definite yes. Let's head out."

Brittany carried Bridget down to the cars while Santana carried the diaper bag. It was a pretty emotional goodbye, Bridget didn't want to let go of her mommy. After a few tears, Bridget let go and allowed Santana to buckle her into the car seat. Brittany and Santana kissed one last time before Santana left for work.

When they arrived at the firm Santana flung the heavy diaper bag over her shoulder before getting Bridget. The toddler buried her face in her mother's neck, it was obvious she was still tired. "When we get to my office you can take a nap. Okay?" Bridget nodded and closed her eyes. As Santana walked down the hall she was greeted by the guys. Mark and Steve stood in front of her office with huge smiles.

"Look at the little Lopez! And she brought Bridget too!" Mark smiled ear from ear.

"Shut it, Mark." Santana slapped her work husband on the arm.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks guys. Where is Jason?"

"He went to the Sampson's firm in New Jersey."

"That son of a bi-scuit. They're our top rival."

"Yeah. Johnson didn't have too many kind words to say when he announced it." Mark whispered as Mr. Johnson walked out of his office.

"He doesn't know I brought Bridget. I gotta go inside."

Santana pushed past her friends and walked into her office. She carefully sat Bridget down underneath her desk. "You have to be quiet for a few minutes, okay?" Bridget nodded and rubbed her eyes again. Just as Bridget settled underneath the desk the office door opened and Mr. Johnson appeared.

"Santana, welcome back."

"Thank you, it's nice to be back."

"We've really been struggling since Jason left. It'll be nice to not have to wonder if we'll win cases anymore. You have two clients coming in today. One is a sexual assault case and the other is a magazine saying some major-league pitcher bought prostitutes and he says he didn't. Your pick."

"What's the details of the sexual assault?"

"A former senator says _he_ was raped by a stripper and now she's pregnant with his child. I say go for the magazine one, you'll make more money."

"I think I know my decision already."

"That's the Lopez I know. Just be warned that the pitcher is a very…difficult man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Mr. Johnson smiled before walking out of the Latina's office. Just as he walked out, Mark walked in.

"Why did you bring your kid without the boss man knowing?"

"Because I didn't want to leave her with our friends. I might be working more hours and I just want to spend some time with her."

"You're really something, Lopez. Well if you need any help with her just let me know."

"Will do, Griff."

* * *

Six positive pregnancy tests sat on the bathroom counter starring back at her. The blonde felt a single tear fall down her cheek, this couldn't happen to her. "Quinn? Are you okay in there? I know taking pregnancy tests are really confusing. It's also hard trying to pee on the stick." Brittany asked on the other side of the bathroom door. Quinn did her best to collect herself before walking out.

"So?"

"I'm-I'm pregnant. I took all six tests and they were all positive."

"Congratulations! This is so awesome!" Brittany smiled from ear to ear.

"No it's not, Britt. I'm so not ready for a baby."

"But babies are so amazing and so is being pregnant. While I was pregnant Santana would wait on me hand and foot, it was awesome. When the baby finally comes out and it smiles at you for the first time it's like…like…I don't even have anything that amazing to compare to it."

"But I don't have a partner to wait on me hand and foot and to tell me everything is going to be okay."

"I'm telling you it's so amazing being a mom."

"I can't keep it, Britt. But I also can't abort it."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe try to set it up with a family before it's born. The foster system already has too many kids who need homes. I-oh my god, Britt you and San could take it!" Quinn's eyes lit up with pure joy.

"W-what?"

"You and Santana always say you want four babies. This will be one of your babies."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Q."

"Why not? You guys are so amazing and I know this baby would go to a wonderful home."

"I don't think it's a good idea because…I'm already pregnant."

"What?!"

"Yeah. San and I talked about it and I went to the doctor's a few weeks ago to get inseminated."

"Well congratulations, Britt!" Quinn hugged her friend.

"Thank you! Please don't tell Santana yet. I want to tell her in a cute way."

"My lips are sealed, Britt."

"Good. After I tell Santana about our baby I'll tell her about yours."

"Thanks, Britt."

"No problem, Q. I would stay and talk but I need to go to the studio. We're having a big choreographer come in and check us out."

"Okay. Have fun and good luck."

Brittany smiled and threw her arms around her friend before leaving for work.

* * *

"And that's everything that happened that night. Do you think we could get her arrested?" The older man asked Santana.

"I don't think so. She may be pregnant with your child but that doesn't mean she assaulted you. Without any video evidence or eyewitness testimony, there's nothing I can do."

"You're the third lawyer to tell me that. I appreciate you taking time to speak with me, Mrs. Lopez."

"It was no problem, Mr. Puttens."

They shook hands before the former senator left. Once the door was closed Santana bent down to see how Bridget was doing. The one year old was still sound asleep and holding her stuffed duck. It was almost noon which meant lunch time for the little girl. "Wake up baby. Its lunch time." Santana carefully scooped Bridget into her arms. Bridget tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes while her mother searched the diaper bag for food. "Look at what mommy packed you, B." The Latina pulled out half of a peanut butter sandwich and little chunks of apples.

"Can you eat these without making a mess?"

"Yes!" Bridget yelped. She had gotten better about not making a huge mess when she ate.

Just as Santana reached in the bag for her own lunch there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Lopez?" A man's voice asked from the other side. Santana sat Bridget underneath her desk quickly. "You gotta be quiet again, baby." Bridget cocked her head to the side. "Shhh?" The tiny Latina whispered. "Yeah, shhh." Just as she sat up straight a very tall man walked in. Santana immediately recognized him from TV and magazines. He was the backup pitcher for the Yankees, he was more known for his temper than his pitching.

"I'm assuming your Santana Lopez since that's the name on the door?"

"Yes, that's me. You must be David Harvey."

"Yeah I am." He sat down without shaking Santana's hand which was a major pet peeve of hers.

"Will you tell me why you're suing this particular magazine?" David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Because they printed lies about me. I bought strippers to come home with me. That dumb fucking magazine said I bought hookers. There's a difference."

"Okay. Would you be able to get in touch with the women who you…hired from the night?"

"Duh. They're strippers, all they do is stay at the club and take their clothes off."

"Wonderful." Santana growled through clenched teeth. "Did you have any friends with you that night?"

"Yeah I did. My buddy Chris totally banged this hot ginger. She was a solid nine."

"Okay. Would he be able to go on the stand and say they were strippers?"

"Totally."

"Well I think we have enough evidence to prove that they were strippers and not prostitutes."

"Wicked. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why should I pick you to be my lawyer?"

"I'm more than qualified. I've won almost every case I've ever been involved with."

"I'm still not sure. How do I know-"

"Mami, done." Bridget happily announced. David's eyebrows raised hearing a tiny voice out of nowhere.

"What was that?"

"I'm so sorry. I brought my daughter with me today." Santana pulled Bridget into her lap. Peanut butter was all over her hands.

"Hi pretty girl." David's douchebag demeanor flew right out the window when he saw Bridget.

"How old is she?"

"A year and two months."

"Aw they're so cute at that age. My son is turning two next month." The pitcher smiled when Bridget grinned at him.

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. His name is Evan." David quickly pulled out his phone and showed Santana a photo of the boy.

"He's adorable."

"Thank you. He looks a lot like his mom. She-is calling me right now. I would like to hire you Mrs. Lopez. My agent will be in touch." David smiled at Santana and Bridget before leaving her office.

"You're my little lucky charm." The Latina kissed her daughter's cheek making Bridget giggle.

* * *

It had been a few days since Santana joined the firm and they finally started to get a schedule down. Since it was the weekend the family got to relax and Brittany had an opportunity to tell Santana about their new bundle of joy. Brittany smiled wildly while looking at Bridget in her new shirt that read _'Only Child until March, 2018'_. "Bridget I hope your mami is excited for your new sibling-siblings? We'll figure it out."

"Britt? Where are you?" Santana's tired voice asked from the bedroom.

"In the living room, baby." Brittany sat Bridget down so she could walk to Santana.

"Hey. There are my girls."

"Mami!"

Bridget quickly stood up and walked over to her mami. Brittany waited in anticipation to see her wife's reaction. "Britt where did she get this-oh my god. Brittany you're-you're-" The blonde nodded frantically. "Oh my god." The Latina quickly walked over to Brittany and hugged her with Bridget still in her arms.

"Have you gone to the doctors yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait until I told you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it about our house situation?"

"No, it's about our family."

"Oh. Okay."

"I want you to listen to me before you make your decision."

"Okay?"

"Quinn is pregnant and she doesn't want to keep her baby. She doesn't want an abortion and she doesn't want to put it into foster care. She wants us to keep her baby because we can give it a good life. I told her I would talk to you about it."

"Holy shit I can't believe Q is pregnant."

"I know. Do you think we should take her baby?"

"Yes and no. If we take it we'll have three kids under two but if we don't Quinn will have to give it up. What do you think, B?"

"I think we should. Quinn will relax if she knows the baby will have a good home so she'll have a healthy pregnancy."

"I think we should sit on this a little longer."

"That's okay. I just want our family to be happy." The blonde said as she smoothed down Bridget's hair.

"Me too, B."

Santana kissed her wife sweetly. After they broke away the Latina got down on one knee in front of her wife and kissed her still flat tummy and then Bridget. "I love the three of you." Santana smiled at Brittany until Bridget wiggled in her arms. "I do too." Bridget leaned forward and kissed Brittany's stomach like Santana did. Both women 'awwed' at their daughter's cuteness. Their family was only going to get cutter.

 **Hey guys! This is probably the last update of 2016 but don't worry I'll be back in 2017 ;)**

 **Important questions: 1. Do you think Brittana should adopt Quinn's baby? Please tell me your thoughts. 2. What do you think they should name baby 2 (and possibly 3)? Please send me names for boys and girls.**

 **Happy holidays and happy New Year everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Santana was beyond excited to go home. Sue had put the Cheerios through another grueling practice that left several girls with huge bruises. Just as she pulled her running shorts up the locker room door shut. "Did you forget your bag again, Q?" The Latina shut her locker and found Blaine, still in his uniform._

" _Hey Gel Boy. What are you doing in the girl's locker room? Kurt is the woman in your relationship."_

" _I'll pretend like you didn't just insult my boyfriend because I really need to ask you something."_

" _Okay? Walk and talk, I gotta go to Britt's so Lord Tubbington doesn't eat his entire bag of cat food." Santana brushed past her teammate and headed towards her car._

" _How is Brittany doing? Is she having fun in Santa Fe?"_

" _Yeah. She misses me like crazy though, it's whatever."_

" _You don't have to put up a front. I know how you two are."_

" _Whatever. So what do you need to talk about?"_

" _I wanted to ask if you and Brittany are-were safe the first time you…you know."_

" _No I don't know?"_

" _When you had sex for the first time. Did you use anything protection wise?"_

" _Um…no?"_

" _Okay thanks for talking to me." Blaine started to walk away but Santana caught his arm._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't ask me a question like that and not explain yourself."_

" _Do I have to? It's really personal."_

" _Yes you do. Spill it."_

" _Fine. I think Kurt and I are ready to take the next step in our relationship but I don't know if we should use condoms. I've been asking other same sex couples if they used any or not. I don't know what to do." Santana watched a blush creep across Blaine's face. She thought it was cute he would get embarrassed about something like this._

" _Use something. It'll make the cleanup afterword's so much easier. Go to the hospital's clinic, they had condoms out like candy."_

" _Okay. Thanks Santana."_

" _No problem, Gel Boy."_

 _When Santana got home she and Brittany talked for a solid two hours. While talking, Santana told her girlfriend about Blaine's situation. Brittany felt bad for Blaine, it wasn't easy doing something like that by yourself especially for the first time. Long story short, Santana was being forced to go with Blaine to the clinic after the next Cheerios practice._

 _The next day after practice Santana and Blaine sat in the parking lot outside the clinic._

" _You don't have to do this with me. I'll just tell Brittany you did."_

" _Trust me, she'll find out I didn't go in. Let's just run in and get out."_

" _Sounds like a plan."_

 _The two Cheerios quickly ran into the clinic. Thankfully the condoms were just sitting in a bowl on a desk away from everyone. Blaine quickly grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his pockets. "Oh my god. They actually have step by step instruction pamphlets." Blaine picked up a pamphlet titled 'Sexy Seductive Time: What you can do to make it good'_

" _Mrs. Pillsbury probably has a whole drawer of these." Santana picked up one that applied to lesbians only titled 'Ladies Lovin Ladies: How to Please Your Woman in The Bedroom'._

" _Okay let's get out of here. More people are coming in."_

" _Santana?" The all too familiar voice of Miguel questioned. The Cheerios slowly turned around to see Doctor Lopez himself._

" _Papi…hi." Miguel's eyes went straight to Blaine's condoms and Santana's pamphlet._

" _These are-I mean-Britt and I-Blaine's gay."_

" _I know that…Santana I-"_

" _Doctor Lopez! GSW is a block away, the EMT said it's pretty serious." A redhead from behind the counter announced. When Miguel turned back towards Santana she and Blaine were gone._

* * *

"And that's why I swore I would never go back to another clinic again." The Latina said as Quinn adjusted her shirt as she sat on the exam table.

"Well it's a good thing we're only here to check on the baby and not get condoms."

"Why are we at a clinic? I thought you had great health insurance."

"I do have great health insurance. I transferred to a new plan and it doesn't start until next week. I don't want to put off checking on the baby for a whole week." There was a soft knock on the door before a tall blonde woman doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jones. Ms. Fabray, the chart says you're here for an ultrasound. How many weeks are you?"

"Ten weeks and four days."

"Alright then. Let's see this baby." The doctor pulled the ultrasound machine out of the corner and put gel on Quinn's stomach. Santana could tell she was nervous and actually felt a little bad.

"Are you the other mother?"

"Me? No. I'm just here for moral support."

"That's nice of you. Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, I have a one year old daughter and my wife is pregnant with our second." The Latina watched the blonde move the wand thingy around Quinn's stomach.

"Great, you can give Ms. Fabray some parenting lessons."

"I'm not keeping the baby."

"Oh…well in that case don't worry about parenting advice."

"How's the baby looking?" Santana asked wanting to get away from the awkward conversation.

"Good. The heartbeat is strong and it's right on track with its development."

"Can you get me pictures? The baby's parents want to see them."

"I'm sorry I cannot. Since we're just a clinic we don't have the money to have a printer."

"Okay, thank you for everything."

"No problem. Keep doing what you're doing and don't drink or smoke."

"Of course."

"Have a good day ladies." Doctor Jones left leaving the girls alone.

"Well I'm glad it's okay. Let's get going so I can get back to work."

"How are things going at the photography place?"

"Alright. I make decent money but all these doctor bills are sucking it up." Quinn jumped off the table and the friends walked to Santana's car.

"You know, if you ever need help you can come to me and Britt right?"

"I won't take your money. You guys have a toddler and a new baby to take care of."

"Q, I make a ridiculous amount of money. Britt rarely lets me spend any of it on her and I've already bought Bridget every stuffed animal they make, I have a lot to give."

"Even though I will never ask you for money, thank you so much." Quinn wrapped Santana in a hug before getting in the car.

"Oh and don't tell Brittany I hugged you. She will kill me."

"Yeah she will. Do you guys want to do dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll leave where we go to you and Britt, I know hormones dictate what you want to eat."

"Arent you the sweetest?"

"I really am. Wifehood and motherhood will do that to you."

"Wifehood is something I aspire to reach one day." If Santana wasn't focused on the road she would have snapped her head toward the blonde.

"Really? You want to get married?"

"Yes, believe it or not. I've always wanted to get the expensive dress and invite everyone I know."

"I'm pretty sure Berry would marry you."

"I told you that whole thing ended months ago. Plus there was like no feelings involved." Santana could practically feel Quinn's eye roll.

"Yeah? Then why did she decide to stay with you when she could have moved closer to Broadway?"

"Because we're still friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

"No. Just friends."

"Whatever you say, Fabray."

* * *

"Bridget Ezra Lopez, you have to wear a diaper!" Brittany yelled just a few steps behind her daughter. After Bridget's bath, Brittany let her lounge around in a towel until her clothes in the dryer were finished. Once they were finished however Bridget didn't want to wear clothes at all, resulting in her running around naked as the day she came into the world. "No!" Bridget yelled as Santana stepped in the pent house.

"There's a naked lady in my living room!"

"Mami!" Bridget held her arms out for Santana to pick her up. Of course the older Latina snuggled her daughter close.

"Don't think just because you two look alike she won't make you wear clothes." The tired blonde huffed.

"Hey Britt. What's going on here?"

"Someone doesn't want to wear clothes."

"No!"

"Bridge, please put on clothes for your mommy." Santana asked while smoothing her daughter's hair.

"No!"

"What about just a diaper? No clothes at all." Bridget scrunched her nose like she was thinking, she was just like Brittany.

"Otay."

"I'll put it on her. You look like you're tired." Santana took the diaper from her wife. They both walked into Bridget's room so they could catch up while their daughter got a diaper.

While Santana started the process of putting the diaper on, Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. It felt nice for both of them getting to spend even a few minutes together. Santana had been staying later at work training the newest lawyer at the firm so by the time she got home Brittany was already asleep. "I really missed you today." Brittany whispered nuzzling her nose against Santana's neck. It took everything Santana had not to melt into her wife right then and there.

"I missed you too, baby. Let me put Bridget down for her nap and then we can hang out."

"How about I run us a bath?"

"That sounds amazing."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Brittany kissed her wife's cheek before running to their bathroom to start their bath. While the water was running, the dancer started discarding her clothes. After her tank top was thrown on the floor, Brittany took a minute to look at her baby bump. It was a little bit bigger at thirteen weeks than it was the first time around. Her hands automatically rested just underneath her belly button.

"It's getting bigger." Santana rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. Her hands sat on top of Brittany's, they both looked at each other in the mirror.

"I think we're going to have a boy."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because, when I was pregnant with Bridget I felt really light. Right now I feel heavy so I think it's a boy."

"Maybe this baby is just bigger. After all, Bridget was only five pounds."

"The cutest five pounds and seven ounces I've ever seen."

"You're right. I have no doubt this one will be just as cute."

"Well yeah, it'll look like me."

"You're impossible. Want bubbles in the bath?"

"Santana, how long have you known me?"

"Right, sorry for the dumb question."

Santana kissed her wife's lips and then grabbed the bubbles from the towel shelf. Once a generous amount of green apple bubbles filled the tub, they both climbed in. Santana's back was against the wall while Brittany leaned against her wife. Brittany buried her face in the Latina's neck and planted kisses all over Santana's neck. To the dancer's surprise, Santana pulled back and quickly pressed her lips against light pink ones. After losing all their air the couple pulled away but still rested their foreheads together.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Brittany asked.

"Of course I know that. You know I love you too, right?"

"Yeah, I know." It came out quiet and almost sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's-I was watching a Doctor Phil wannabe talk to this couple. They had been married for three years and were getting ready to have their second baby. The wife cheated and told her husband she wasn't sure if the baby was his. The only reason why she cheated was because her husband wasn't showing her that he loved her. I-I don't want that to be us." A few tears rolled down Brittany's cheeks. Santana tightened her hold on the dancer and looked in her eyes.

"Baby, that will never be us. I love you and you love me. We let each other know it all the time, I think our daughter and unborn child are some of the strongest proofs of that."

"I know. I just-my hormones are making me crazy."

"It's okay babe."

They stayed in the bath for a little longer, long enough for the water to run cold and the bubbles to fade. Brittany made sure they were both dried off before climbing into bed. Their sheets and comforter already had enough stains thanks to Bridget spilling milk and juice everywhere. Brittany had on an old Columbia shirt of Santana's and a pair of running shorts as she hit the bed. Santana couldn't help but stare at her wife, ironically enough from the closet, when she was supposed to be searching for cuddle clothes. "Sanny, come to bed for cuddle timeee." Brittany whined, burring her face in Santana's pillow. Santana quickly threw on a shirt and sweatpants before cuddling with her wife.

"Hey, do you want to do dinner with Quinn tonight?"

"Yeah! We should get Chinese, it sounds so good."

"I'll let you two decide since your cravings."

"Pickles and doughnuts sound good right now."

"We'll stop at the store on the way home from dinner and get some."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. We can get everything you and the baby want."

"Santana you are the sweetest."

Brittany snaked her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her. The loving kiss turned into a heated make out session. It made Brittany feel like they were high school again, long make out sessions in Santana's car just a few feet away from her house. Just as the blonde pulled her wife's pants Bridget's clear cry came through the baby monitor. "I'll go see what's wrong." The Latina pulled her pants up and walked to his daughter's room. Bridget was sobbing while holding her stuffed duck close to her. Thinking she as hurt, Santana quickly cuddled the toddler.

"Hey baby girl, what's the matter?"

"Hwurts."

"What hurts baby?"

Bridget's chubby finger ran over her gums.

"Your teeth hurt, huh? I think we can fix that." Santana remembered buying teething rings when Bridget first started teething, she hoped they would be frozen. Thankfully the rings were all frozen. Bridget happily accepted a ring and began gnawing on it.

"What's going on in here?"

"She's teething. Her little gums hurt."

"My poor baby." Brittany kissed the apple of Bridget's cheek.

"Wanna try to lay down, Bridge?"

"No. Want duck." The tiny Latina buried her face in her mother's neck while clutching the collar of her shirt.

"Okay, we'll go get duck. Britt, will you call Quinn and ask her about dinner?"

"Yeah. Is there any place you don't want to go?"

"Italian. We've had it like three times this week."

Two hours later Brittany, Quinn and Santana sat in once of their favorite Italian restaurant. Even though it sickened Santana to even think about pasta or tomato sauce, Brittany and Quinn both wanted it. "Good evening ladies. My name is Bella and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The very pretty waitress asked the group. After Bella left to get the drinks, Brittany glared at her wife.

"She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"The waitress."

"Oh. I don't know…I guess."

"Is she prettier than me?" Brittany clutched the steak knife on the table.

"Of course not, baby. You are the prettiest girl ever."

"You mean that?"

"Of course." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Aw! You two are just the cutest." Quinn gushed.

"Britt is the cute one."

After the waitress came back and took their orders, Brittany told Quinn about the birthing process while Santana texted Rachel to see how Bridget was doing. They were suddenly interrupted by someone calling Quinn's name. A taller brunette woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties and an even taller blonde man who looked to be the same age as the woman walked towards the table.

"Quinn! I was just about to call you. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"It went well. The doctor said the baby has a strong heartbeat and it's on track with development."

"That's wonderful!" The brunette smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt your dinner." The man said with an apologetic smile.

"You're not interrupting. I was just talking to my friend about giving birth."

"And who are you two?" The woman asked, she suddenly looked very apprehensive.

"These are my friends Brittany and Santana. They're the ones who have a daughter and another one on the way."

"Oh you're Brittany and Santana! It's nice to meet you. I'm Mallory and this is my husband, Lyle. We're adopting Quinn's baby."

"It's nice to meet you both." Santana said even though she really didn't like Mallory for some reason. Mallory was about to say something when suddenly her phone rang. She took one look at her phone and sighed.

"It's the hospital. I need to take this. I'll call you later, Quinn." The brunette walked away leaving her husband behind.

"The hospital? Is everything okay?"

"Her dad had a heart attack a few days ago. The doctors don't know if he'll live."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"We're taking it day by day. I better go find her. It was nice seeing you again, Quinn."

"Yeah, nice seeing you too." Lyle walked away leaving the girls alone.

"Well they seem nice." Brittany chirped.

"I don't like the girl." Santana said while giving Quinn a questioning look.

"I don't like her either and I wish she would stop saying she's adopting the baby. Nothing is official yet."

"Do you have any other families interested in adopting?"

"I do. There's this really awesome couple from Brooklyn that want the baby too. They seem like a much better fit. They already have a house with a huge backyard and they both have steady jobs. I'm meeting them on Sunday to talk more."

"Just make sure you like whoever you decide to go with. If you wouldn't want them raising you, you wouldn't want them raising your baby." Brittany said while playing with her straw wrapper.

* * *

Weeks later Quinn made the decision to give her baby to the family from Brooklyn while Brittany and Santana sat in the exam room to see if they would have a son or daughter. Brittany was laying on the table, shirt pulled up, extremely cold gel on her belly and clutching her wife's hand. Santana and Brittany starred hard at Doctor Harper as he moved the wand around while starring at the screen.

"Well ladies would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Both women yelled.

"Well it is very clear that you are in fact having a boy."

"Seriously?" Santana starred at the screen.

"Yes. You see that thing right there that looks like a finger?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not a finger. That's your son's-"

"Okay we have established we have a son. No need to keep starring at his _thing_." Brittany interrupted.

"Congratulations. Brittany I would like to see you one more time before you give birth. Samantha at the front desk will schedule it."

Once Brittany's stomach was cleaned off the couple walked to the front desk and scheduled Brittany's next appointment. They quickly made their way home so they could share the exciting news with Quinn and Rachel.

"Are you nervous about actually giving birth?" Rachel asked Quinn as she changed Bridget's diaper.

"Of course I am. Britt and Tina both told me it hurts up until the epidural kicks in."

"You're not going to do a natural birth?"

"Hell no. I've read on line it hurts more than cutting your finger off."

"I bet it doesn't hurt more than dance class with Cassandra July. It's been almost five years since my last class with her and my feet and ego still hurt." Rachel pulled Bridget's shorts back up and helped her stand up. Right on cue Brittany and Santana walked into the pent house.

"Mami! Mommy!"

"Hi my sweet girl! Were you good for Rachel and Quinn?" Brittany asked while carefully picking up Bridget.

"Yes!"

"So, are you having a boy or girl?" Quinn excitedly asked.

"You wanna tell them or me?" Brittany asked.

"You can tell them and the name."

"The suspense it literally killing me guys!" Quinn groaned. She really didn't think she could wait another two weeks to find out what she was having.

"Britt and I are having a son. His name is Miles Donovan Lopez."

 **A baby boy is joining the Lopez clan! Please let me know what you guys think and please review**


	16. Chapter 16

Santana Lopez very rarely lost. Throughout her entire high school career, she only lost three times, two loses in glee club and once for the Cheerios. In law school, she lost the top attorney spot to Miranda Blue. As a professional lawyer, she only lost two-now three times. The pitcher she was represented that swore up and down he bought strippers and not hookers, was wrong. The judge sided with the magazine earning the third loss and two million dollars thanks to lawyer fees. Even though she made two million dollars, Santana was still extremely angry about losing. The look of displease on her face was very easy to tell as they walked out of the court room.

"Hey, sorry about this whole thing." Her client said with a less than authentic tone.

"It's fine. Just make sure you spell my name right on the check."

Santana pulled her phone out to see if anyone had called her while she spent six hours in court. To her surprise there were twenty-five missed calls from her wife and one text.

Britt-Britt: Call me when you get out of court. I'm taking Bridget to the emergency room

"Holy shit." Santana quickly called her wife back.

"Hey San. How was court?"

"What happened to Bridget? Is she okay? Where are you two?!"

"Relax San, we're at home now."

"What happened to Bridget?!"

"Well…we were on our way home from the park and she tripped on the sidewalk. She started crying so I picked her up and she had blood gushing out of her little hand. I took her to the emergency room and they gave her stiches."

"Why didn't you call the firm?! They would have taken me out of court!"

"The last time I had to call you out of court you were really mad…"

"That was because you were too scared to kill a spider. Our daughter needing stiches is totally different."

"It was a big spider, San. Anyway, she's fine and we're watching SpongeBob."

"Are you in the bedroom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you letting her drink on the bed?"

"No…"

"Britt, she dumped grape juice all over the bed last time. Having a stitched-up hand won't make drinking any easier."

"Relax…she's drinking milk so if she spills it, the stain will match the bed."

"Brittany!"

"Oh gotta go San. See you soon, love you. Bye!"

"I'm going to kill her."

Santana slid her phone back into her purse and stared towards her car. The drive home took a little longer than usual thanks to the unpredictable New York traffic. As she walked into the building, occupied by the countless emails, the lawyer accidently crashed into a tall man. "Watch where you're going." The Latina growled. It was when the man turned around Santana felt her breath hitch.

"Santana?"

"Finn?"

"Hey…long time no see."

"W-what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"I've been everywhere really. I went to North Dakota and lived with my cousins for a while, then I went to Texas, ended up in Mexico a few times, went back to Lima and now I'm here."

"We thought that you were dead."

"A lot of people did. I really just needed to get away from Ohio for a while. After Rachel said no to my proposal I was too embarrassed and angry to stay."

"Well it's nice to have you back. You surprisingly don't look like a newborn baby whale."

"Thanks, I think?"

"You're welcome. So why are you here?"

"To talk to Rachel. You live here too, right?"

"Yeah, I actually live here with Brittany."

"Oh yeah, I saw you guys got married a few years back. I even saw your daughter."

"Bridget is her name."

"Brittany introduced us a little bit ago actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was heading upstairs and I stopped her. Your daughter is really cute and I imagine your son will be the same way."

"They may be cute but they are a handful and Miles isn't even out yet."

"Miles. It's a pretty cool name well not as cool as Finn."

"It's way cooler than Finn. As much as I would love to keep talking, I should probably head home. I'm sure you saw Bridget's hand."

"Yeah, she was showing it off to everyone."

"That sounds like my Bridget." Both friends laughed.

"I'll see you later, Santana."

"I'll see you later, Finn. Don't run away again."

"Scouts honor."

Santana and Finn waved goodbye to each other as the elevator doors closed giving Santana a moment to herself for the first time. Different emotions ran through Santana as the elevator climbed higher and higher. She was happy Finn was alive but she was also angry because who the hell runs away from everyone they love and care about? The doors opened forcing the lawyer out of her thoughts. Quinn shuffled in looking completely shocked.

"Finn is here." The blonde barely whispered.

"Yeah. I just talked to him downstairs."

"Was he-how does-why is he here?"

"He's here to see Rachel. How do you know he's here?"

"The manager called me and said there was a tall man that was sort of chubby asking for Rachel."

"Of all the days he decides to come back, he picks the one where I'm incredibly pissed off."

"Are you pissed off because you lost the case or because Bridget's hand?"

"How'd you know I lost?" Santana's head snapped towards her friend.

"It's all over the news."

"Great, just great. Now the entire world knows just how much I suck at my job. At least they don't know how bad of a mother I am too."

"You're the best mom I've ever seen. Where is this coming from?"

"I'm terrible, Quinn! I've been so busy trying to win this case that I haven't really seen Bridget at all. Every night when I come home she's asleep and when I leave in the morning she's asleep. I can't wake her up or she'll be a little diva and I don't want to put that on Brittany. Speaking of Brittany, should we talk about what a terrible wife I've been too?"

"Santana, take a breath. You're a great wife and mom."

"I feel like I'm far from it."

The elevator doors opened and Santana slowly walked out.

"Are you coming or what Fabray?"

"I was going to stay at your place tonight but it sounds like it needs to be a Lopez only party. I'll text you later." The doors closed leaving Santana alone again.

The Latina walked into the pent house feeling every emotion a person could. She hoped the feeling of failure would go away as she spent more time with her family. When Santana walked back to the bedroom her heart melted seeing Bridget asleep in their bed, clutching her stuffed duck. "Welcome home, baby." Santana turned her head and found Brittany leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"Hey. Has she been asleep long?"

"No. Probably about twenty minutes." Brittany slowly approached her wife and draped her arms around Santana's shoulders.

"I heard about the case today. I'm sorry you lost but you know you will always be a winner in our hearts."

"Thanks Britt. I love you, so so so much."

"I love you too. Now, I want you to change into comfy clothes and lay in bed. You've had a stressful few weeks so I want you to relax."

"Britt, I want to talk about how shitty of a wife I've been."

"You have not been a shitty wife, San. Yeah, you've been busy but you've been working so we can have a nice life. Once Miles comes and I'm cleared for work you won't have to work as much."

"Brittany, you are the best wife ever."

"Mommmmyyyy." Bridget whined when she realized her mother was no longer lying beside her.

"I'm right here, Bridget. Mami is home too."

"Mami look!" Bridget slowly held up her bandage clad hand.

"That's a pretty serious battle scar. Does it hurt?"

"No. Mommy kiss it."

"Mommy's kisses do make things all better."

"I make things better in general. Now, Mommy is going to cook dinner so we don't starve tonight."

"I can cook something for us if you're too tired."

"By 'cooking dinner' I meant ordering from the Chinese place."

"Have I told you how you're the best wife ever?"

"I know. When I come back in here you better be in bed wearing comfy clothes."

"Yes ma'am." Brittany sweetly kissed her wife's lips before skipping into the living room.

* * *

Birthdays weren't exactly Santana's favorite thing to celebrate. When she turned three her Abuela told her there was no such things as unicorns and called her 'Garbage Face' for the first time. That was when Santana's childhood and love for birthdays ended. Once she and Brittany started officially dating, Brittany would take her beloved girlfriend out to dinner and maybe a house party somewhere in Lima. Her twenty third birthday so far consisted of hugs from Brittany and Bridget, a free cup of coffee from Mark and a four-hour meeting at work.

"Alright, I think we've covered everything. Does anyone have any other concerns?" Mr. Johnson asked, making sure to look at every employee.

"Alright then, if there are no further questions we can end the work day. Everyone have a save and fun weekend."

As soon as the meeting came to an official end Santana ran to her office. Mark had been bugging her about going out to party the entire day, the sooner she got away from him the better. Just as she closed her new briefcase, just one of her many presents from Brittany, Mark stepped into her office.

"Okay Santana, we can go to whatever club you want tonight."

"The last time you and I went out I ended up in the dog house."

"That's when we were young and dumb. We're older now and can manage time better."

"I can't take that risk again. If Britt kicks me out even for a night, it will confuse Bridget."

"What if I get Brittany's permission? What if I get her to say 'Mark, it is perfectly okay with me that you and Santana party tonight'" Mark asked while impersonating Brittany's voice. "Then will you go out?"

"Mark…"

"Come on Santana. It's been forever since we've gone out."

"Fine. If you get Brittany's permission I will go out with you tonight after our family dinner."

"Sweet! I'll be at your place by ten."

Mark excitedly ran out of Santana's office with a huge grin. Part of Santana wanted to go out with her friend, the other part wanted her to stay home.

* * *

"Have you guys started looking for houses yet?" Quinn asked while putting chicken into tortillas.

"We've found a few that we really like. Most of them are half an hour away from the city."

"That's not too far. You could still come visit me on a daily basis."

"OR you could move out to the suburbs with us."

"No way in hell. I'm way too young to live in the suburbs with stay at home moms and pool boys."

"Fine, fine, just don't complain to me about how boring it is without the Lopez's'."

"Are you ready for another Lopez to pop out?"

"Defiantly. As much as I love my son, he gives me the worst heartburn ever." Brittany smiled and proudly rubbed her baby bump. Bridget saw what her mommy was doing and ran into the kitchen to put a stop to it.

"Up Mommy! Up!" The toddler stood on the tip of her toes and reached up for Brittany. The blonde hesitantly bent down to pick Bridget up. Quinn watched as Brittany's expression turn from concern to pain within seconds.

"Britt, you okay?"

"I'm fine. My back just hurts a little."

"You shouldn't be picking her up if it hurts. Have you told Santana about this?" Quinn knew if Brittany didn't tell Santana she would be forced to.

"No but I'm fine, Quinn. It's totally normal for your back to hurt while pregnant. Hasn't yours been hurting?"

"No but you can barely tell I'm pregnant, plus I don't have to lug around a twenty-five-pound toddler."

"Bridget is twenty-two pounds."

"Regardless, you shouldn't carry her around everywhere."

"The last time I let her walk she fell and needed stiches. I'm not letting my baby go ever again." Brittany tightened the grip on Bridget, she still hadn't forgiven herself for letting Bridget fall.

"It wasn't your fault, B. Kids fall all the time, they're clumsy."

"I should have been carrying her. The streets are no place for sweet little babies to walk." Brittany kissed the side of Bridget's head earning a happy giggle.

"She's mommy's pretty girl, yes you are."

Quinn smiled at the pair. Seeing how cute Santana and Brittany were with Bridget forced her to think about her own child. Sometimes she wondered how life would change. Brittany always talked to her about life revolved around Bridget. Quinn would like to think that she would be able to completely change her life for a tiny human but, she knew she couldn't do it.

"Mami!" Bridget squealed when Santana walked in.

"Hey! All my favorite girls are here." Santana walked over and kissed her wife and daughter.

"Sorry Q, I would give you one but Britt would probably kill you."

"That's right." The taller blonde jokingly held her fist towards Quinn.

"Don't worry, she's all yours, Britt."

"Good. Now that the birthday girl is here let's eat!"

"Foooood." Bridget growled making the other women laugh.

After dinner, Santana and Quinn retreated to the living room so they could catch up while Brittany tried to put Bridget down.

"So, how are things going with hobbit and the world champion taco eater?"

"Interesting. At first they cried a lot then they fought and now they just hug."

"Has he told you anymore about why he left?"

"He just said after Rachel said no to the proposal he had to get away for a while."

"There has to be more to it than that. I bet he got another girl pregnant and ran away."

"Santana, I don't think Finn is that type of guy."

"You never know, Q."

"I highly doubt he has a kid."

"Speaking of kids, do you have a family picked out for yours?"

"Yes, I do. They're both relators and they're really sweet."

"What are their names? I'll do background checks."

"No need, I already took care of that. They both have clean records."

"Santana, come here! Your little diva wants you!" Brittany yelled from Bridget's room.

"Mami duty calls. I'll be right back."

"I should get going anyway. I promised Ace I would come in tomorrow to finish up a few shots."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Yeah. Tell Britt and Bridget I said bye."

Quinn and Santana hugged before going their separate ways. The Latina walked into Bridget's room to see the toddler laying on the ground and Brittany in the rocking chair.

"What's going on here?"

"She wants you to hold her."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Miss Mami." Those two words made Santana's heart completely shatter.

Santana knelt down and wrapped Bridget in her arms. "I miss you too, bug. I promise no more late nights." Santana stood up to rock her daughter. Brittany smiled watching her wife and daughter, it felt like years since she saw the pair together. As much as the blonde hated to break the cute moment, she needed to ask Santana about a text she received.

"Mark texted me earlier. He said he was going to stop by and talk to me. Do you know what about?"

"Oh…he wanted us to go out tonight. I said if he got your permission I would go but since Bridget wants me to stay here, I don't want to go."

"I think you should go."

"What?"

"Not all night. Just for a few hours. Mark deserves to have a night with his work wife."

"Yeah but you're my legal and real wife."

"I know I am. I also know you like to go out on your birthday."

"But, Bridge wants me to stay here."

"She'll be asleep before you even leave. Come on, just a few hours." Brittany pulled out major puppy dog eyes so Santana couldn't say no.

"Fine, just for a few hours."

* * *

It had officially been a few hours and Santana was ready to go home. They had been to a few bars, a club and some diner where the staff sang. Mark was scanning the menu trying to find something in his drunken haze while Santana sat back.

"A burger sounds so fucking good right now."

"Yeah right now. What about when you throw it up?"

"It'll be so worth it. Hey, signing lady take our order!" Mark yelled at the waitress that seated them. The waitress walked over with a less than enthused look.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you not to yell or you will be forced to leave."

"I'm sorry, pretty lady. Can I get a cheese burger?"

"Yes you can and my name is _Dani_. Miss what can I get for you?"

"A side salad please."

"Alright. One burger and one side salad. If you need anything else just shout." The waitress flashed a flirty smile at Santana as she walked away.

"Oooh Santana has a girlfriend." Mark sang.

"No I don't. She was just being friendly."

"Nah that was a straight up 'I want you to take me to bed' smile. Better watch it Lopez."

"The only bed I'm getting into tonight is my own."

"With Brittanayyyyyy. You guys gonna make more lady babies tonight?"

"I have no idea." Santana whispered before drinking her water.

"I haven't gotten laid in weeks." Mark looked around before leaning over the table. "How long has it been since you…hailed a cab?"

"Like twenty minutes ago, that is how we got here."

"No Lopez! I mean how long has it been since you ate the pack of skittles? Played the fettle? Sharpened the pencil?"

"Just stop with the weird analogies, I get it. It's probably been four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?!" Mark screamed making the waiters and waitresses looking towards them.

"Shh! It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! We have to get you laid."

"I have a wife, Mark."

"Well she isn't doing a very good job of her wifely duties. I think-"

"One cheese burger and one side salad. Can I get you guys anything else?" Dani cheerfully asked. Santana had never been so glad to see a waitress.

"I think we're good. Thank you."

"If that's it then here is your check. Have a nice night." Dani scribbled something on the check before laying it in the middle of the table. Mark was too busy scarfing down his burger to notice, so Santana grabbed it. She was surprised to see a note written under the total.

 _Hey Santana (I heard your friend call you that) I think you're really cute ;) I would really like to sit down and have a cup of coffee_

 _Call me 444-1236 xoxo Dani_

"Why do you look like someone just gave you a moldy sandwich?" Mark mumbled with his mouth full.

"The waitress wrote me a note."

"Santana's got a girlfriend! Santana's got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up! No I don't, Mark."

"Maybe we'll find you one at the strip club."

"Oh no, you can go but I'm going home."

"But Santanaaaa."

"No Mark."

* * *

Santana sat uncomfortably in a grungy chair in the back of the strip club. Mark kept drinking making Santana feel obligated to make sure he stayed safe. The lawyer was staring at the shag carpet when two pointed heels appeared. 'Santana, do not look up' she thought to herself.

"Hi." Came a very preppy voice.

"Hi." Santana said, she made sure to keep her head down.

"You know where I come from we look people in the eye when we speak to them." Santana very cautiously lifted her head to see the dancer. She had curly red head, milky white skin and red underwear that left oh no little to the imagination.

"Your friend is having a really nice time getting a private dance. Do you want one too?"

"No thank you."

"Come on, sweetheart. If you treat me nice you'll get a nice surprise." The woman slowly ran her hands up and down the lawyer's thighs.

"I said no thank you." Santana practically jumped out of the chair and sprinted towards the private dance rooms. The bouncer standing in front of the door looked at Santana.

"How long do private dances last?"

"Fifteen minutes." He replied coldly.

"Do you know how long my friend has been in there?"

"Probably fourteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Just as Santana walked away a timer went off and Mark stumbled out of the room.

"That was amazing. San, you have to get a private dance."

"I don't want a private dance! I'm going home and so are you."

"But Ruby said she would take me home if I gave her another forty bucks!"

"No Mark! We're leaving now!"

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when Santana made it home. Helping Mark up to his apartment was more of a challenge than the Latina had expected. He fell down several times and it wasn't exactly easy for a girl that stood at five foot five to help a man who was six foot three off the ground.

Santana made sure she was quiet as she entered the pent house. She carefully walked into the kitchen and placed her phone and wallet on the counter before walking to her own room. In the darkness of the bedroom it looked like Brittany was sound asleep. The lawyer carefully changed out of her clothes, the gross smell of the club was still on them, and slipped into pajamas before climbing into bed.

"Welcome home."

"Shit, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. Bridget woke up needing a diaper change like ten minutes ago."

"Sounds like I missed the fun."

"You really did. I missed you, Sanny." Brittany shuffled closer to her wife.

"I missed you too, baby. It was kinda boring without you."

"I know it was. Where did you guys go?"

"We went to a few dive bars, a night club Mark knew, that diner where they sing and a…"

"A what?"

'I can either lie and have Britt be happy but risk finding out I was lying or I could just tell the truth. Maybe she won't be so mad?'

"A strip club. I only went because Mark was drunk and I didn't want him getting hurt. I swear I didn't touch any of the girls. One touched me but I ran away."

"Good job, Sanny. Only I get to touch you like that."

Without warning, Brittany slid her hand up Santana's toned stomach. "I love your abs so much." Brittany whispered as she placed kissed on her wife's neck. "I-I love yours too." The Latina stammered. "I don't have them right now, silly." Brittany continued her assault on her wife's neck while scratching her stomach making Santana's brain turn to mush. "Are you tired, San?" Santana quickly shook her head no. "Good. You're going to get a reward for not touching those other girls." Brittany's hand slid from Santana's abs and down to her pajama pants.

The next morning Brittany woke up cuddled up with Santana. Black hair was scattered everywhere including over her face. The blonde carefully brushed the dark locks away so she could see the most perfect face in the world. "Sanny Bear, wake up." A grumble was the only response Brittany received. "If you wake up I'll make breakfast." Another grumble came out before Santana lifted her head.

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Waffles and turkey bacon?"

"Real bacon."

"Turkey bacon is healthier."

"Real bacon or I'm not getting up."

"Fine, but you have to get Bridget."

"I'm okay with that."

"Okay, then let's get moving."

Brittany pressed a soft kiss against her wife's forehead before climbing out of bed. As Brittany pulled the waffle iron out of the covered she noticed Santana left her phone and wallet on the counter. "I swear if she doesn't start cleaning up." When Brittany grabbed the wallet, a receipt fell out. When she picked it off the floor she noticed the writing on it.

 _Hey Santana (I heard your friend call you that) I think you're really cute ;) I would really like to sit down and have a cup of coffee_

 _Call me 444-1236 xoxo Dani_

"I hope you've started breakfast because our little bug is hungry." Santana walked into the kitchen with Bridget sitting on her shoulders.

"Who is _Dani_?"

"She was our waitress last night. Why-you found the receipt, huh?"

"Yes I did. Did you call her?"

"Of course not."

"Milk! Fooood!" Bridget yelped throwing her hands back. Santana quickly held her arms above her head so Bridget wouldn't fall.

"Calm down, we'll get milk." Santana walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle.

"Can I go through your phone?"

"What? Why?"

"To see that you didn't call or text this Dani girl."

"I didn't text or call her." Santana carefully sat down Bridget. The toddler happily waddled away with bottle in hand.

"Can I see it with my own two eyes?"

"Yeah but then will you start breakfast? I'm starving."

Brittany quickly grabbed Santana's phone and went straight to the text. The only ones that popped up were Quinn, Maribel, Mark and of course Brittany.

"I'm sorry, San. It's these damn hormones."

"Baby it's okay. Just know that when I tell you something, it's the honest truth."

"I love you, San."

"I love you too. I'll cook the bacon if you make the waffle batter?"

"Deal, Lopez."

"Kiss on it?"

Before Brittany could respond, Santana's lips were pressed against her own. As they both turned away to start cooking Santana's phone lit up.

 _Hey Santana it's Dani. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? ;)_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updates lately. I've been really stressed and have had a hard time writing. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review.**

 **p.s. what do you think about Finn being back and Dani coming in?**


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast Bridget fell asleep giving Brittany and Santana an opportunity for more alone time. Brittany was sitting on the kitchen island with Santana between her legs. "Tell me how much you love me, Sanny." The blonde wrapped her legs around the Latina's waist as best she could. "I love you so much, Britt-Britt. You're my everything." Brittany smiled from ear to ear before attacking Santana's lips with her own. Just when things were read to go to the next level Santana's phone chimed. Both women hesitantly pulled away.

"Who is it, San?"

"It's that waitress."

"What did she say?" Brittany raised an eyebrow while starring at the phone.

"Hey Santana it's Dani. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Winkey face."

"Give me your phone."

"What are you going to do?" Santana hesitantly handed her phone over to Brittany.

"I'm going to call this girl and tell her to back off. You are _mine_."

"I am yours, baby, but don't completely flip out on her. She could-"

"Hello? Is this Dani?" Brittany asked in a serious tone.

"Yes? Santana is that you?"

"No, this is her _wife_. Look, I'm sure you're a very nice girl who could have any woman she wants, but you can't have Santana. She's already taken for good. So, I would really appreciate it if you stopped texting her and stopped asking her on dates."

"Oh…I didn't know…"

"Just leave us alone. Our second child is due in two weeks and I really don't want to have this conversation with you again." Brittany quickly ended the call and placed the phone back on the counter.

"I took care of her." The blonde carefully slid off the counter and started towards the bedroom. "San, come on. We're going to get our sweet lady kisses on." Santana practically stumbled down the hallway to reach her wife.

* * *

Working on Valentine's Day was something Santana really disliked. She felt like it should be spent with Brittany and not with the firm. Since Brittany's due date was fast approaching and the Latina would be off for a few months, she figured it was important to get as much work done as possible. As usual she was doing endless amounts of paper work when her office phone rang. Santana quickly answered, she would do anything to escape the paper work.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez. Brittany is on line one, she said its urgent."

"Okay, patch her through." There was a brief pause before Santana heard a deep breath over the phone.

"S-Santana."

"What's up, babe? You sound a little…breathy?"

"I-I'm in labor."

"What?! But you have two weeks left!"

"No I don't. This baby is coming now!"

"Okay, okay, can you make it to the lobby?"

"I'm in the elevator now."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay."

"Brittany, I love you."

"I hate you for suggesting more babies!" Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she hastily grabbed her purse.

"I love you too, Britt." Santana hung up and sprinted down the hall.

"Santana, where are you going?" Macy asked with a worried tone.

"Brittany is in labor! I'm leaving early and won't be in tomorrow!"

* * *

"Mommy, where we goin?" Bridget groaned, trying to wake up.

"We're going to the hospital, baby. Mommy's going to have her baby."

"The baby comin?"

"Yeah. Your little brother is coming." Bridget nodded and buried her face in Brittny's chest.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, but did you just say you're in labor?" The manager asked from behind the desk.

"Yes I am."

"Do you need an ambulance? Or at the very least a chair?"

"No my wife-is right there. She just pulled up."

"Let me assist you to the car."

"No, no, it's okay. I want to walk while I still can. Having one of these come out of you makes it hard to walk."

"Okay…well good luck."

"Thank you."

As the blonde stepped outside, Santana stumbled out of the car. She was shocked Bridget was sleeping on Brittany's chest.

"You're bringing Bridget?"

"I have to, there's no one to watch her. Our parents are coming for another two weeks, Quinn is at work, Rachel is…well I don't know where Rachel is but I know she isn't home, Mike is at the studio teaching and Tina has her hands full because Cam is sick."

"Fuck. They won't let her in that side of the hospital."

"Okay we can figure out what to do later because these contractions are starting to hurt."

"Get in the car and call the hospital while I buckle her in."

To Brittany's surprise they made it to the hospital with ease, it was getting to the maternity wing that made it a challenge. Since Bridget was under ten she wasn't allowed due to the risk of upsetting newborns. Santana was ready to go all Lima Heights on a particularly manly looking nurse when another nurse approached the group.

"We have a daycare, it's only for doctor's children but I think we can sneak this little one in until you find someone to watch her."

"San, take her down there. Then come here."

"Are you sure, B?"

"We really don't have much of a choice right now."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I love you." Santana bent down and kissed Brittany sweetly.

"I love you too."

Santana watched as the manly looking nurse wheeled Brittany down the main hallway, she hated being away from her when the blonde was close to giving birth. "If you'll follow me, Mrs." The nurse waved Santana towards the elevator. On the way down she realized Bridget had only socialized with Mike and Tina's son, it made her worry Bridget would freak out.

"If she gets scared or started crying, will you have someone come get me?"

"We have supervisors at the daycare, I'm sure one of them will find you."

"Are they medically certified?"

"No, but this is a hospital. The children's wing is right below the daycare." The nurse explained as they exited the elevator.

"Good…"

"Mrs. Lopez, are you comfortable leaving your daughter?"

"I am it's just…I haven't been away from her for more than a few hours. Labor can take days."

"She'll have plenty of friends to play with here. She won't even notice you're gone."

"Does the daycare ever close?"

"Yes, it closes at nine."

"She'll be safe, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Lopez. I'll take her now."

"Okay. Bye sweet girl, I love you." Santana kissed Bridget on the head, it didn't affect her sleep at all. She carefully handed Bridget over to the nurse and watched her hand the toddler over to a woman. The nurse pointed to the lawyer, the woman holding Bridget looked over and smiled at her.

Santana hesitantly made her way back to the maternity ward while calling everyone she could think of. Her parents and Brittany's parents couldn't come for another two weeks since that was when they scheduled for vacation time, Quinn didn't pick up and Mark couldn't leave since Santana left early. Rachel was the only one to answer. Rachel was working at some theater but said she would send Finn right over. When she reached Brittany's room the blonde was already in a gown with Doctor Harper between her legs.

"Okay Brittany, you are at just six centimeters dilated. I want you at ten before you start pushing."

"Do you know how long it will take for me to get to ten?"

"At the rate you're going, I'd say an hour and a half. I'll be around every twenty minutes or so just to check you."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Santana, make sure she's happy. It'll keep us all happy."

"Will do, Doc."

After Doctor Harper left, Santana made herself comfortable beside Brittany.

"I texted Quinn, she's on her way right now to pick up Bridget."

"Good. It makes me nervous leaving her with strangers."

"Me too. I can't wait to get Miles out."

"I know, babe. He'll be here soon enough."

"I hope so. I just want to go home." Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder, it would be a while before she got any more comfort.

Another twenty minutes' past when a nurse noticed the jump in the baby's heartbeat. She continued to stare at it until Doctor Harper returned.

"Nurse, how is the baby's heart beat?"

"Increasing rapidly. Come look." Doctor harper lowered his glasses and looked at the heartbeat.

"Book an OR and page the head of OB."

"Right away, Doctor." The nurse sprinted out of the room while Doctor Harper gave Brittany an apologetic look.

"What's happening to my baby?"

"He's in destress and we need to get him out now. We'll take you upstairs and prepare you for a caesarian section."

"What? But I thought everything was going fine?" Santana said in complete disbelief.

"They were until now. Santana, come with me so we can get you into scrubs."

Nurses rushed into the room and took Brittany to the OR while Santana and Doctor Harper changed into scrubs. "She'll be okay, right?" The Latina asked shakenly while putting her hair into the scrub cap. "Doctor Marcos is the best OB surgeon on the east coast. Brittany and they baby will be fine. Now, let's get in there." Doctor Harper lead her into the OR where Brittany was lying on the table.

"San, I'm scared."

"Hey, don't be. You have the best OB surgeon on the east coast."

"That I am. Alright everyone, let's get this baby out." The blonde surgeon said as she fumbled around.

"Brittany, you're going to feel some pressure but no pain."

"They're cutting my stomach open, San. I'll never be able to wear a bikini ever again."

"Yes you will, babe. You'll look fantastic."

"Okay, I see the head! Here he…is."

Both women looked over the barrier to see their goo covered baby boy. They boy would have been more excited if he would have been screaming. Before they knew what was happening a nurse took Miles from the doctor and quickly ran out of the room. "Where are they taking him?" Brittany croaked through her tears. "To the NICU. It's hospital policy that any baby born before forty weeks be sent there. We're going to close now, Brittany." Santana did her best to swallow the lump in her throat at the news.

"Can Santana see him?" Brittany asked.

"Yes she can."

"San, go see him."

"I'm not going to leave until you're patched up."

"We're pretty much done. All we need to do is take her to the recovery unit."

"Okay. Britt, I promise I'll be right back."

"No, stay with Miles for a little while. He needs a parent."

"Alright. I love you so much." Santana leaned down to kiss the top of her wife's forehead.

"I love you too. Call Quinn when you get the chance to make sure Bridge is okay."

"I will, baby."

Santana, as best she could, calmly walked out of the OR. She managed to make it to the NICU without bursting into tears. She walked up to the nurse's station and asked to see the baby. The nurse escorted to a open room filled with what looked like snow globes. "Are you Mrs. Santana Lopez?" A woman wearing scrubs covered in monkey's asked.

"Y-yes I am."

"Hello. I'm Doctor Haze, the head pediatrician."

"N-nice to meet you." The Latina extended her shaking hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Now your son is going through some tests right now, I can tell you the just of what we've established."

"Okay…"

"He has all of his fingers and toes. He is in fact a boy, parts and all. He is seven pounds and five ounces."

"What color of hair does he have?"

"Jet black. He's a real cutie too with his gorgeous blue eyes."

"H-he has blue eyes?"

"Yes, he's really a gorgeous boy, Mrs. Lopez."

"Thank you. Do you know when I can see him?"

"In an hour, I'd say. The nurses are working with him right now."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Do you have a name picked out for him? If you do, we can put it in the computer."

"We do. Miles Donovan Lopez."

"That's a very nice name. Well I will go put it in the computer and we'll get started on the birth certificate. A nurse will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you again."

The doctor smiled before walking to one of the many computers. Santana leaned against the wall and watched as nurses ran around checking on babies in incubators. After what felt like an eternity a nurse finally approached Santana. She escorted her to a closet filled with blue gowns that the other doctors and nurses were wearing; the Latina quickly slid the gown on and followed the nurse to an incubator in the middle of the room.

"Is everything okay with him?"

"From our tests and scans the only thing wrong is his lungs. They are a little underdeveloped so we will most likely keep him here for a week or so."

"Wow…can he breathe okay? Is he struggling hard?"

"He's struggling a little, that's why we have him on oxygen. As his lungs grow we'll ween him off of the oxygen."

"Okay. Do you know when we'll be able to hold him?"

"Possibly in a few days. You should be able to touch him tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The nurse walked away leaving Santana and Miles alone. He was just so perfect and tiny, it wasn't fair he was in there. The Latina bent down a little to one of the hand openings so she could talk to her son. "Hey buddy. I'm your mami, your mommy is upstairs waiting for you. I promise as soon as she's better she will come see you. When you get better we can take you home so you can meet your big sister. She's so funny and smart, you will love her. I love you little man." Santana took a few pictures of Miles before walking out into the waiting area. She walked over to the far corner so she could call Quinn. "Please pick up, Q. I need you." The phone only rang once before Santana was greeted by Quinn's calm voice.

"Hey San. How's everything going?"

"Crazy. Miles has to stay here for a week until his lungs grow. We can't hold or touch him yet."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, San."

"It's fine, this is no one's fault."

"That's right. Make sure you tell Brittany that, you know how she is."

"Yeah I do." Santana giggled for the first time since everything happened.

"How's my little monkey doing?"

"She's good. Right now she and Finn are having a serious talk about SpongeBob."

"Finn is with you?"

"Yeah. I needed to finish transferring pictures from the camera to my laptop so I called Finn to help out with Bridget."

"Are they getting along?"

"Oh yeah. They've been running around the apartment laughing and screaming. I'm surprised that we haven't gotten any complaints."

"Welcome to my life. Will you put her on? I want to talk to her before I go back to Britt."

"Yeah just give me a second." A few moments later Santana heard a happy shriek from the other end of the phone.

"Hi Mami!"

"Hey sweet girl. Are you having fun with Aunt Quinn?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Do you want to stay with her all night?"

"No. Want mommy."

"Remember how mommy was having the baby?"

"Yes."

"Well she had him and now she has an ouch like you had. Mommy can't come home for a few days."

"Mommy got ouch?"

"Yes, mommy has an ouch."

"Otay."

"I have to go baby, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Wuv you too!"

"Can you give the phone back to Aunt Quinn?"

"Aunt win!" There was some fumbling before Quinn got her phone back.

"I'll try and see her tomorrow morning if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay. She is your daughter."

"Thank you so much for watching her, Q."

"It's no problem, after all it is a part of aunt duties."

"I'll text you when I'm ready to come over. Maybe we can grab breakfast?"

"Yeah sure. I-oh Finn just fell. I gotta go, San. Keep me posted."

"Will do. Bye Quinn."

Santana hung up and headed back to her wife. She honestly wasn't prepared for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Man, I don't know how I fell." Finn whispered as he rolled his pant leg up to reveal a red spot on his knee.

"You're clumsy. Just like this little one." Quinn tickled Bridget's sides earning a happy squeal.

"You're so good with her. You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks but, I'm not keeping the baby. There's this family I'm giving him to."

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah. I found out last week."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Serena and Chris are really excited."

"I could imagine. Does the baby's father know about any of this?"

"He honestly doesn't even know this baby exists."

"Seriously? How could you not tell him?"

"Because it was a one night stand. He is probably either married or some bachelor who never wants kids. I'm giving this baby a better life than either of us could have given it."

"I think you should find him and tell him."

"Finding him would be like finding a needle in a giant haystack. Besides, the baby already has a home." Quinn watched as Finn took in a deep breath and starred at his feet.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think I want to ask Rachel on a date. What do you think?"

"I think if that's what you want to do then you should do it. But I'm warning you right now she might reject you."

"I know she might. I just really want us to be close again."

"You broke her heart, Finn. It's going to take a lot for you two to be close again."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes, Quinn."

"Aunt win, I seepy." Bridget nuzzled her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Okay. Tell Finn goodnight."

"Night night Finn."

"Goodnight Bridget."

Finn watched as Quinn carefully stood up and carried Bridget to her room.

* * *

A few days later Brittany was ready to be released from the hospital, but Miles was not. Brittany sat on the edge of the hospital bed waiting for Santana returned when the door opened. The blonde looked up to see Miguel standing in the doorway wearing a lab coat.

"Hello Brittany."

"Hi Miguel. What are you doing here? Santana said you wouldn't be able to come until next week."

"There's a patient here that has a rare blood disease. I'm here to aid in the study of it. I also wanted to see how my grandchildren are."

"They're both okay. Bridget is ready for us to come home and Miles is doing well from what the nurses tell me."

"That's wonderful. I'm actually heading up to the NICU now to see him."

"Will you make sure he's doing okay?"

"Of course, Brittany. I-"

 _Paging Doctor Miguel Lopez, Paging Doctor Miguel Lopez. You are needed in the OR._ A woman's voice blared over the intercom.

"Well I have to get going. After my shift, I will stop by and see Bridget." Miguel smiled at his daughter in law before walking out of the room.

Not more than five minutes later Santana walked into her wife's room.

"Did they just call my dad over the intercom?"

"Yeah. He's here to study someone with weird blood."

"I'll call him once we get home. Are you ready to go? The nurses need to know so they can get you a wheel chair."

"I'm more than ready to leave, I just don't want to leave Miles."

"I know you don't but Bridget needs us home."

"Yeah…but he's just a baby."

"We can come up and see him later. For now let's just go home and relax, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

As much as Quinn loved Bridget, she was getting hard to handle. She had been crying for her mothers for two hours straight.

"Want my mommy!" She cried for the thousandth time.

"Your mommy and mami will be home any minute."

"Want my mommy!"

"I know you do."

Bridget continued to cry as Quinn did her best to comfort the toddler. "How about a visit from Mr. Duck?" The blonde picked up the stuffed duck and handed it to Bridget. "No! Want mommy!" Bridget threw the duck on the ground and screamed even louder. Just when Quinn thought her head was going to explode Santana walked into the apartment.

"Quinn, what are you doing to my sweet baby girl?"

"I didn't do anything! She just misses you."

"Mami!" Bridget squirmed out of Quinn's arms and ran to her mother. Santana happily picked her daughter up.

"Did you miss me, Bridge?"

"Yes." Bridget wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her cheek.

"You might want to give her a snack when you get home. She didn't exactly eat a lot of breakfast.

"What does that mean?"

"She threw it all over the carpet and then on the coffee table."

"Bridget, did you do that?"

"No…"

"She's a good liar, just like you."

"Lopez's don't lie, especially not Bridget."

"Mhm sure. I don't have any of her stuff packed but you can come back later and pick it up."

"Yeah, I'll come back around six to pick it up."

"Cool, but you can't leave without this." Quinn picked up the stuffed duck and handed it to Bridget.

"What do you say, Bridge?"

"Tank you."

"You are very welcome, pretty girl." Quinn kissed the top of the toddler's head.

"We better get going so this little one can see her mommy."

"Mommy!"

"Exactly. Tell Quinn bye."

"Bye bye!"

"Buy guys."

Santana quickly carried Bridget home so their lives could be somewhat normal again. "Where mommy at?" The toddler asked excitedly while looking around for Brittany. "Mommy is in the bedroom. You wanna see here while get you a snack?" Bridget of course excitedly nodded. Santana put Bridget on the floor and watched her run down the hall towards the bedroom. The lawyer grabbed a packet of fruit snacks before joining her family in the bedroom. Brittany was asleep and Bridget was lying right beside her. Her heart melted at the sight, the scene would somehow get cuter when Miles came home. Santana and Brittany just wished he would be home sooner.

 **Hey guys! I am sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've been really busy and to top it off I am now sick so it took a lot to finish this chapter. But Miles is here and we learned a little about Quinn's baby daddy. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	18. Chapter 18

"How long has she been asleep?" One nurse whispered to another.

"Like two hours. Should we do something?"

"Um yeah! If Angela sees a sleeping mother here she'll kill us all. Look, I have a transplant to scrub in on so if you could get her out of here that would be awesome."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because, you're the only one here!"

The nurse quickly left the room leaving the brunette nurse behind. She carefully placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder and gently nudged it. "Brittany? Brittany, wake up." Brittany slowly opened her eyes to see one of her favorite nurses.

"Hey Rebecca. What's going on?"

"You fell asleep in the chair. You should go home and get some sleep."

"No, I'm okay."

"Brittany, you've been here for at least fifteen hours for the past twelve days. You deserve to go home and get some sleep."

"What if something bad happens to Miles?"

"It's very unlikely anything will happen. If for some reason something does happen we will call you immediately."

"I'll go home for a while and then come right back."

"Get at least nine hours of sleep." Rebecca said with a wink before leaving Brittany alone.

Brittany climbed out of the rocking chair and went over to the incubator holding her son. Miles was asleep with his little fists flung out beside his head. His hair was messy with a few hairs sticking straight up making it look like a cow licked his head. He was so perfect to Brittany it hurt. "Mommy is going to leave for a little bit. I promise I'll be back before bed time." Brittany whispered while examining Miles. She looked him over for a few minutes before walking home.

Years ago walking home in the early morning was almost a ritual for Brittany. She and Santana would go to parties and bar hop until they almost couldn't stand. Now walking home sober felt twenty times harder than drunk. When she reached, the apartment building the doorman and manager gave the blonde sympathetic looks. Everyone in the building knew about the baby, along with Brittany and Santana's new found martial problems, so the looks were something Brittany was getting used to.

When she reached their home Brittany felt a little hesitant to go in. Sure she lived there with her wife and daughter but it really didn't feel like home anymore. The blonde walked in and was met by Santana glaring at a mess of papers on the coffee table. Brittany waited for some type of acknowledgement but it never came.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back. I wasn't expecting you until Friday."

"Are we really going to do this now? At six in the morning?"

"This might be the only time you're home so yeah."

"I'm not doing this with you right now. I came home to sleep not to fight with you."

"Just be quiet when you walk back there. Bridget has been waking up really easily lately."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Good morning, actually."

As humanly possible as she could, Brittany walked back to the bedroom. She managed to peek her head into Bridget's room to see if the toddler was awake. Thankfully Bridget was sound asleep with her duck clenched in her fist. To Brittany the toddler looked totally different. Her hair looked a little lighter than normal and her skin looked a little lighter too. A ping of guilt hit the blonde. Had she really been gone long enough for her daughter to change? Brittany shook her head and continued on. If she let the guilt manifest she would never get any sleep.

* * *

"I see that Brittany is home. What made her come back?" Quinn asked while helping Santana sort through her papers.

"I have no idea. She came home, we got into a little fight and then she went to bed."

"What is causing you two to act like a couple who are forced to stay together? Everything was fine last week."

"What changed was Brittany decided to only be a mother to one of our kids."

"What do you mean, San?"

"She only comes home to sleep for a few hours and then leaves. This past week she only saw Bridget for maybe ten minutes and that was because I was in the shower. Hell, you've seen Bridget more than Brittany has and you don't even stay here."

"Once Miles comes home and you guys get a schedule down things will lighten up. Have you guys talked about taking shifts at the hospital?"

"I tried but she said she wants to be the one there for him. I just don't know what to do."

"I think you should ask her to stay in for the night. You two could sit down and talk things out instead of fighting."

"I don't think she'd go for it."

"You'll never know unless you try. Hey, did you ever find out how the waitress got your number?"

"Yeah I did and you won't believe it. You know my asshole boss Mr. Jonson?"

"Yeah?"

"He is her uncle. She remembered my name and talked to him about me. Long story short, he gave her my number. If I didn't have everything going on I would so take his ass to court."

"Mamiiii." Both women heard from down the hall.

"I'll get her, you can keep going through your papers."

Quinn got up to retrieve Bridget. Santana was a little surprised at how hands on the blonde was with Bridget considering she gave her baby away just two days after Brittany gave birth. Santana only made it through a few papers before Quinn returned with Bridget.

"There's my baby girl. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." Bridget said while rubbing her eyes with her little fists.

"Someone isn't awake yet. I asked her if she wanted breakfast and she said no."

"Yeah we had dinner a little later than usual last night. We video chatted with my parents and you know how they are."

"I can only imagine."

"Mommy, I want juice." Bridget whispered while snuggling into Quinn. Santana and Quinn both froze when they heard the word 'mommy'.

"She didn't just call you…"

"Yeah she did…"

"Oh no. Bridget, baby, Aunt Quinn isn't your mommy she's your aunt."

"Mommy." Bridget said again this time a little louder.

" _No, Aunt Quinn."_ Santana said again.

"Mommy!"

"I'm here, I'm here. What's wrong my princess?" Brittany asked as she practically ran into the living room.

"My mommy!" Bridget yelled again while clutching Quinn's shirt.

"I'm right here. Let go of Quinn and I'll hold you." Brittany held out her arms expecting Bridget to happily jump into them. Instead Bridget kept her grip on Quinn.

"Bridget, come here." Brittany tried to hold her daughter but Bridget wouldn't allow it. After a few moments of not understanding what was happening something finally clicked in Brittany's head.

"Oh my God…she thinks Quinn is her mom. My daughter thinks my best friend is her mom." Brittany's voice broke a few times as she spoke. Santana immediately knew by the tone of her voice and by the face Brittany was making, the blonde was going to break down in tears.

Brittany quickly ran back to the bedroom leaving Santana and Quinn in a state of shock. "I'll go calm her down." Santana said. She quickly followed her wife's path back to the bedroom. Before she even got the chance to open the bedroom door, Santana heard Brittany sobbing. When Santana stepped in the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head pressed against her knees.

"Britt, can we talk?"

"About how terrible of a mother I am or how terrible of a wife I am?" Brittany managed to choke out.

"About everything that's been going on lately." Santana sat down beside her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's just so hard! I love Bridget and Miles and you, I just can't balance it! Miles is so little and I don't want to leave him alone but if I don't leave him alone then I can't be with you and Bridget. I actually forgot what she looked like yesterday! What mother forgets what their own kid looks like?"

"You've been under a lot of stress. We all have."

"I'm so sorry, Santana. You deserve better." Brittany turned to her wife and wrapped her into a hug.

"Hey don't talk like that. I love you so much and I'm sorry that we've been fighting so much. We should have sat down and talked about what life was going to be like when Miles went to the NICU."

"It's on both of us. I just want thing to go back to the way they were. I want our kids to have a happy lives with two happy mothers who love them more than anything."

"I do too, Britt. What do you say we both go to the hospital and stay?"

"I don't think we should. The nurses reassured me that Miles will be okay. I just want today to be about you, me and Bridget. I can't stand to think about Bridget calling Quinn her mom again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll tell Quinn to go, it'll make the transition of mommies easier." Santana giggled.

"Not funny, San."

Shortly after Quinn left leaving the family alone for the first time in a while. Santana offered to make breakfast while Brittany and Bridget got reacquainted. After breakfast Santana continued to sort through her paper work while Brittany went over colors with their daughter.

"Is this blue?" Brittany asked pointing to her own red shirt.

"No! It red."

"Good job! What color is your shirt?"

"Pink!"

"You're so smart, B." Brittany leaned over and brought her daughter into her lap. Santana looked up from the mess to see the pair hugging. It made Santana feel the familiar warm feeling in her chest whenever Bridget did anything cute. The feeling soon went away when Santana's phone rang for the first time that day. Santana hesitantly grabbed her phone off the coffee table and answered.

"Hello. I'm good, how are you? Good. Really? Okay…thank you so much." Brittany watched as the smile on her wife's face grew wide.

"Who was that?"

"The relator. Do you remember that house we _loved_?"

"Yeah?"

"The owners accepted our offer, the house is practically ours."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Brittany quickly stood up with Bridget still in her arms. The wives hugged trying not to squish their daughter in the process. They were both ecstatic that they would get to raise their children in an actual home rather than an apartment.

* * *

The day finally came when Brittany and Santana were able to bring Miles home. They woke up early and headed to the hospital leaving Bridget with Quinn. Once they reached home again Santana removed the car seat and carried Miles upstairs.

"Do you think Bridget will like him?" Brittany asked while looking at her small son.

"I think she will. We just have to make sure not to give one more attention than the other."

"Of course. Do you want me to pick up Bridget and bring her up?"

"Sure, I'll watch little man."

The elevator opened to Quinn's floor allowing Brittany to get out. Once the doors closed the elevator went to the pent house level. Santana quickly made her way down the hall and then home.

"Welcome home, Miles." Santana whispered while removing Miles from his car seat.

He had on a long sleeved onesie that read 'My big sister is cooler than you' in blue bubble letters. Santana carefully slicked back a few strands of jet black hair while Miles let out grunts. "You have wild hair just like your sister." Santana laughed while watching Miles look around and stick out his tongue. After a few minutes of silence Brittany returned home with Bridget by her side. Bridget was holding her mother's hand while looking at Santana.

"Mami, what that?"

"He is your little brother. Come meet him." Bridget looked up to Brittany for confirmation. Brittany. After the blonde nodded Bridget carefully waddled over to Santana. Bridget looked questionably at her brother and mother.

"He little."

"Yeah he is. He's three weeks old."

"Can he play?"

"No he's too little to play." Bridget scrunched her face, it was obvious she lost interest in her brother.

"Otay." Bridget waddled away and played with her left-over toys from earlier. Brittany sat down beside her wife and ran her hand over Miles's head.

"I think that went well."

"Yeah. She'll like him more when he gets older."

"Hopefully. My mom texted when we were in the elevator. She said they're flight leaves at five."

"I forgot they were coming…" Santana trailed off, she loved her in-laws but Whitney was a little much at times.

"Don't worry, I already told her they need to stay in a hotel."

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too." Brittany said giggling.

For the rest of the day Brittany and Santana sat in the living room with their children. After dinner Bridget and Miles thankfully fell asleep rather quickly. Brittany and Santana were laying in the living room talking so they wouldn't wake Miles up in their room.

"Did the relator say when we can move in?"

"After the paperwork goes through we can move in right away since no one lives there."

"Thank God. Now Bridget can run around in an actual yard and doesn't have to worry about falling on the wood floor."

"Yeah, I-" Suddenly Miles let out a loud cry.

"Well that didn't last long. I can get him." Santana stood up and quickly walked back to the room in hopes Miles wouldn't wake his sister. Just as Santana reached the bedroom door she heard Bridget let out a loud cry. Santana looked behind her shoulder and locked eyes with her wife, they both let out sighs before going to take care of their children.

An hour later both Lopez children were asleep again. Brittany and Santana both fell back on the couch letting out sighs.

"We need to move." Both women said in sync.

* * *

Two months later the family moved into their home forty minutes away from the city. The house was large with a big fenced in back yard. Bridget adjusted pretty easily beside the occasional tantrum because they couldn't go to the park. Miles didn't seem to mind the change of scenery, he was too interested in playing with his hands and feet. Brittany and Santana of course loved their new home but being forty minutes away from work wasn't the easiest thing. Brittany was determined to get back into shape so she could join Mike once again in the dance studio thus resulting in a nanny for the kids. Their nanny, Veronica, was a recent college graduate who was struggling to find work allowing her to take the position.

After a long day of teaching a group of kids plus a musical theatre group for a play, Brittany finally arrived home. She was surprised to see her wife's car already parked in the driveway. The blonde quickly made her way inside to see her family. When she stepped inside she was met by happy giggles from Bridget along with Veronica's voice.

"The tickle monster is going to get you!" Veronica yelled as she tickled Bridget's tummy. When the strawberry blonde stopped tickling the toddler, Bridget looked up to see Brittany.

"Mommy!" Bridget jumped up from the confides of Veronica's arms and ran to Brittany.

"Hey baby girl!" the blonde quickly picked her daughter up.

"Hello Brittany. How was work?"

"Hey Veronica. It was good. How were the munchkins today?"

"Little angels as usual. I fed Bridget at two and Miles about twenty minutes ago. I also made you and Santana dinner."

"Thank you so much, Veronica. I'm so tired that I would probably fall asleep while cooking. You can head home for the day if you want."

"It was no problem, anything to help you guys."

"Do you know where San is?"

"She went out to the backyard when she got home."

Veronica picked up her things and said goodbye to the kids and Brittany. With Miles asleep in his bouncer and Bridget happily occupied with her toys, the blonde decided to search for her wife. Brittany walked from the living room and through the kitchen to get outside where she could see her wife talking on the phone. Brittany carefully opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the patio.

"Like I said it would make more sense to call his ex-wife to the stand." Santana said into the phone. The blonde was able to hear Mark's voice on the other end say something about having kids on the stand instead. Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller woman making Santana jump a little.

"Hey you….not you, Mark. Look Britt's home, we'll talk tomorrow." Santana hung up and turned around to wrap her arms around her wife.

"Hey. When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. I talked to Veronica for a few."

"Can you believe she made us dinner?"

"I can, she's a sweet girl. We need to give her a raise."

"We do. I'm starving, are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starving!"

"I'll get Bridget if you get the plates ready."

"Deal."

After an eventful dinner of Bridget talking about a dog she saw on TV, the family went back into the living room. Bridget demanded they watch SpongeBob together. Bridget made it about twenty minutes into the episode before she fell asleep in between her mothers, her head was resting on Santana's ribcage. Miles had also fallen asleep again in his bouncer. Brittany leaned over to rest her head-on Santana's shoulder.

"Did you ever think we would be here right now?"

"Not at all. I always liked you but I never thought I would marry you, let alone have to adorable kids with you."

"I love you and our little family."

"I love you too and our little munchkins."

 **Well all you amazing people this is the end of this fic. I planned on it going for a few more chapters but realized it would all be too forced. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed this fic, you're all amazing! I have a few ideas for new stories so if you want keep an eye on my page. Thank you again everyone!**


End file.
